Caminos cruzados
by Usagi Grandchester
Summary: candy habia viajado hasta inglaterra para ayudar a terry a recuperarse del accidente que habia sufrido. detras de la apariencia hostil de terry y la apariencia tranquila de candy se esconde un amor que los llevará a vivir extraños sentimientos FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

este es el segundo fic con el que participe en la guerra florida, espero sea de su agrado, y como bien saben, los personajes no son de mi propiedad. espero lo disfruten!

**_Capitulo 1_**

Mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje de escocia, la punta de las montañas cubiertas de nieve, la suave brisa moviendo las ramas de los árboles, era un caluroso día de primavera, Candy se sentía realmente extraña al llevar en lugar de su habitual uniforme blanco, un vestido camisero ligero precisamente para este clima, el cual le daba una imagen de vitalidad y autosuficiencia que iba de acuerdo con su personalidad. A pesar de su corta edad, estaba convencida de que el trabajo era lo más importante de su vida.

A pesar de haber trabajado en otras ocasiones como enfermera particular, siempre se le había requerido el uso de su uniforme, pero la madre de su paciente, al cual aun no había tenido el gusto de conocer, le había pedido se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible, ya que su hijo no seria cualquier paciente, todo lo contrario, tal y como se lo había hecho saber Albert aquel día en que le propuso el trabajo en su clínica en Chicago.

_—Es un muy querido amigo mío, Candy—le dijo una vez que le explicó el aparatoso accidente que sufrió—y debo decirte que pensé en ti para este trabajo pues, no hay nadie que tenga la entereza y el carácter suficiente para aguantar a tan especial paciente._

_—¿A que te refieres con "tan especial"?—preguntó la rubia bastante desconcertada._

_—Pues que, con lo de su accidente, Terence se puso más insoportable de lo que normalmente acostumbraba. Si no hubiera sabido que tú podrías, créeme Candy, que jamás te lo habría pedido. Eres la mejor enfermera fisioterapeuta que conozco, y eso es precisamente lo que el necesita. _

Aun no llegaba el auto de Albert. Podía escuchar através de las puertas entreabiertas que el ama de llaves daba instrucciones a una de las doncellas. Era obvio que Brigitte no estaba satisfecha con los preparativos para la cena. Todo tenia que estar perfecto para la noche de regreso a casa de Terrence Grandchéster.

Se había hecho todo lo que se podía en el hospital de St. Mary y ese día saldría en una silla de ruedas. El medico había salido al sanatorio con la madre de Terrence, casi una hora antes. Llegarían en cualquier momento.

Un chico de cabello oscuro entró corriendo en la habitación. Tenía aproximadamente diez años y ojos color café. Candy, a quien le agradaban los niños, aceptó al hijo de Brigitte de inmediato.

—¿Qué te sucede, Mark?—le preguntó sonriendo.

—Esperaba que el tío Terry ya estuviera aquí—así era como el pequeño lo llamaba, a pesar de las reprimendas de su madre, Terry no se molestaba porque el pequeño lo llamara de esa forma.

—Llegará pronto. En cualquier momento veremos el auto.

—¿Por qué no puede caminar? —preguntó después de un momento—mamá me dijo que mejoraría en el hospital.

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que tu tío Terrence camine pronto, pero todos debemos tener mucha paciencia. Verás, cuando tu tío tuvo el accidente automovilístico, se lesionó la espalda—Candy le colocó la palma de la mano sobre la espalda— ¿Sientes los huesos que tenemos aquí?

Mark la imitó. Encontró el sitio donde la camiseta había salido de su pantalón, y asintió con seriedad.

—Bueno—continuó Candy—en el choque, tu tío se rompió uno de estos huesos. Eso lesionó los nervios y estos no sanan rápido.

De hecho, las lesiones pudieron haber sido peores. Si se hubiera dañado la medula espinal no habría posibilidades de que él volviera a caminar. Por fortuna, solo se había lesionado las raíces de los nervios. La terapia intensa le ayudaría, y también el tiempo. Pero ahora continuaba en el mismo estado que se presentó desde su ingreso al hospital, tenia parálisis de la cintura para abajo.

—¿Por qué Susana no se lastimó la espalda?—preguntó Mark.

Candy estuvo a punto de preguntar quien era Susana, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía de tratarse de la pasajera que iba en el auto de Terry cuando un ebrio se estrelló contra ellos.

—Tuvo mucha suerte—le contestó Candy—mucha.

—El tío Terry la sacó del auto antes que se incendiara—informó el niño, orgulloso.

Esa era la razón por la que su paciente ahora estaba paralizado. Al llevar a su acompañante inconciente a un lugar seguro, se dislocó la vértebra fracturada y eso originó el daño en los nervios. Debía de amarla demasiado, pensó Candy, para haber arriesgado su vida de esa manera. En ese momento se acercó el auto del medico, se escuchó el sonido de las llantas sobre la grava del sendero.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegó el tío Terry! — el chico salió corriendo.

La emocionada voz del pequeño hizo que el perro alsaciano que estaba en el vestíbulo como centinela, empezara a ladrar.

Ella salió para ayudar al doctor Andrey, quien colocó la silla de ruedas en un lado de la puerta del auto. No podía ver a Terry, pero si lo escuchaba.

—¡¿Qué es esto, un comité de recepción! Eleanor mete a Mark y tu también entra, Brigitte ¡Si hay algo que no necesito es un maldito publico mientras demuestro lo inútiles que están mis piernas!

La ferocidad de su voz de barítono hizo que todo obedecieran con celeridad. Solo Mark protestó cuando su madre lo tomó de la mano.

—Pero yo quería…

—Después, hijo—le respondió Brigitte—vamos entremos ahora.

—pero…

—Anda Mark—empezó a decir Eleanor—mas tarde, cuando Terrence se tranquilice podrás hablar con él.

Era obvio que estaba preocupado por su hijo; sonrió a Candy, pesarosa, al pasar a su lado en la escalera, antes de entrar en la casa junto con Mark y Brigitte.

Candy no se sintió intimidada por al explosión de ira del hombre, y tranquila, se dirigió al auto. Con un mínimo de ayuda del doctor, Terry se impulsó hacia la silla de ruedas. El medico colocó el brazo de la silla en su lugar y Candy se inclinó frente al paciente para ajustar el descanso de los pies.

_—_¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?—exigió saber, atrapando la mirada de Candy, provocando que su corazón latiera agitadamente.

A penas si podía emitir palabras, pues esas pupilas que parecían unos relucientes zafiros, seguían sosteniéndole la mirada. Ese rostro le era tan familiar… no, imposible, pensó, pues nunca a lo largo de sus veintitrés años había estado tan cerca de alguien tan apuesto como lo era ese hombre. Aunque, ahora que lo miraba de cerca… no cabía duda… ¡era él! La estrella de la compañía Stafford, a pesar de que en el medio artístico era conocido como Graham Barker, el actor que hace algunas semanas sufrió un accidente automovilístico en compañía de ¡Susana Marlow! ¿Cómo no lo adivinó antes? Ahora todas las piezas encajaban, el rumor de su accidente corrió como pólvora, Candy había escuchado las innumerables pláticas entre sus compañeras del hospital, a las cuales ella nunca tomaba atención, ya que, para ella, el trabajo estaba primero.

¿Cuantas veces había visto su foto en los periódicos, los carteles de las funciones que llegaba a representar en Chicago? Sin duda muchas, cuando las miraba, solo se limitaba a pensar que era guapo, nada fuera de lo común, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, podía ver que esas fotos no le hacían justicia alguna. Llevaba una camisa azul cuyo corte no ocultaba los músculos anchos y planos del pecho. El accidente debió haber adelgazado sus piernas; sin embargo, con el pantalón oscuro los muslos parecían tan duros como todo su cuerpo. Candy, un poco alterada, se puso de pie.

—Soy Candice White—le informó—me encargaré de su fisioterapia ahora que ha salido del hospital.

La sonrisa de Candy era agradable aunque impersonal. No tuvo el menor efecto en la mirada de Terry. Ella nunca permitía que sus emociones salieran a flote; una regla que se impuso seis años antes. Sin embargo, después de conocer a Terrence Grandchéster, el cabello se le ponía de punta.

Tuvo la impresión de que si lo hubiera conocido antes del accidente, su reacción hubiera sido más intensa. Ella podía imaginar que su paso habría sido ágil como el de un tigre.

—Candy te ayudará mucho—le indicó el doctor colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Terry—de hecho, casi puedo apostar a que con la terapia recuperaras cierto grado de sensibilidad en las piernas.

—¿Para que pueda arrastrarme con una andadera?—Terry preguntó con desden. Tenia la mandíbula tensa por el esfuerzo de controlar la ira—bueno, supongo que seria preferible a la silla de ruedas ¿Te quedas a cenar Albert?

—Gracias, me gustaría.

—Entonces avisa a Brigitte. Y tal vez al mismo tiempo le puedas informar a Eleanor que descansaré un poco. No tengo deseos de aceptar los cuidados solícitos de mi familia en este momento. La terapeuta me pude llevar a mi habitación.

—No te apartes de tu familia, Terry—el doctor Albert le habló con seriedad—quieren ayudarte eso es todo.

— ¡No te apartes de tus consejos doctor!—Terry dijo molesto. La voz aprecia de acero y había un brillo cínico en sus ojos. Albert Andrey era tanto su medico como su amigo. Terry sabía bien que tenia que someterse a sus órdenes.

—Me sorprende que no hayas alejado al perro—le díjola notar que este permanecía echado a sus pies.

—No me pongo a la lealtad, pero si a la lastima—Terry sonrió, amargado.

El galeno suspiró, después chasqueó los dedos y el perro se le acercó.

—Te dejo bajo el cuidado de Candy. Se que querrás conocerla un poco.

El silencio de Terry sugería lo contrario. El medico caminó hacia la casa con el perro a sus talones.

—Así que res la hacedora de maravillas—Terry se burló cuando al fin se molestó en hablar con Candy.

Ella estaba decidida a que la tratara cuando menos con un cierto grado de cortesía.

—Si no escuchó mi nombre, señor Grandchester, me llamo…

—Lo escuché la primera vez, ¿o piensas que además de inválido estoy sordo?

Ella pensaba, pero se abstuvo de decir, que el era muy grosero. Candy estaba a punto de tomar las manijas de la silla de ruedas, cuando él le ordenó con brusquedad.

—¡Te indicaré cuando necesite tu ayuda!

—Si así lo prefiere—murmuró y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

No lo molestaría si no había necesidad.

—No eres lo que esperaba—comentó Terry, no como un elogio, mientras con las manos impulsaba la silla—te veo tan frágil que parece que te vas a romper.

Ella estaba segura de que el reto en el comentario era deliberado y en parte provocado por él; así que se apresuró a decir:

—No soy de porcelana. Le puedo asegurar que he atendido a hombres tan grandes y fuertes como usted.

—Eres un buen anuncio de la feminidad americana, señorita—un músculo le brincaba en la mejilla—¡estoy seguro de que alegrarás mi vida!

Candy resistió el impulso de contestar con igual brusquedad. Maldito hombre, ya se sentía molesta cuando con todo su corazón trataba de mostrarse alegre y agradable.

—Eso espero—repuso ignorando el desden. Tomó la silla y se fingió contenta.

—¡Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda, maldita sea!—explotó.

La fuerza en la voz la sorprendió. Lo que la sulfuraba más era que ella casi saltó al escuchar su orden. Sometió su disgusto y tranquila le indicó:

—Impulsar una silla de ruedas, sin ayuda, en una rampa requiere de práctica. Es probable que no sea conciente de ello, pero la parálisis en las piernas tal vez afectó su sentido del equilibrio. Si cayera seria mi culpa.

Ella escuchó que él murmuraba una maldición y aunque no la hubiera escuchado, sabía que él estaba furioso por tener que depender de ella. Lo podía ver en la tensión de los hombros. Esperaba calmarlo, por lo que dijo:

—Le han preparado un dormitorio en el piso inferior. Con su propio cuarto de baño, tendrá todas las comodidades…

—¡Por dios, olvida la formalidad del hospital!—la interrumpió, cortante.

—Señor Grandchester—continuó, molesta—entiendo su frustración.

—¿De veras?—interrumpió, había un trazo de amargura en la voz—lo dudo.

Candy pensó que lo mejor sería no contradecirlo, empujó la silla de ruedas sobre el suelo de mármol del castillo y lo condujo a su dormitorio.

La habitación mantenía un aire de elegancia antigua. Desde las ventanas se podía contemplar la terraza, los jardines y la piscina. Mientras acomodaba las almohadas para que estas formaran un ángulo, Candy intentó reiniciar la conversación.

—Edimburgo es un pueblo muy hermoso. Creo que podré conocerlo en mi tiempo libre.

Ella dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver que la mirada de Terry se apartaba de las piernas esbeltas, para enojo de Candy, se sonrojó. No podía recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que un hombre, y más específicamente un paciente, la hizo ruborizar. La voz de Candy fue fría cuando preguntó:

—¿Necesita ayuda para pasar de la silla de ruedas a la cama?

—¡Usa tu imaginación!

—No es necesario que sea sarcástico.

—¿Ya termina la pose de Florence Nightingale? ¡Que pronto!—se burló, elevando un poco las cejas.

Candy lo miró antes de recordar que sin importar cuan problemático fuera un enfermo, su trabajo era establecer una correspondencia entre los dos para trabajar juntos con éxito. Se obligó a calmarse.

—No estoy aquí para actuar como su enfermera—lo empujó hacia la cama y prosiguió—recuerde que siempre que se cambie a otro sitio, lo primero que debe hacer es colocar el freno para que la silla no ruede. Después, tomé el brazo con una mano y coloque la otra sobre el colchón. Con eso podrá hacer la palanca necesaria para elevarse hasta la cama ¿Esta listo para intentarlo?

—¿Y que harás mientras yo ejecuto esa hazaña?—preguntó Terry con ironía.

—Lo observaré y veré como sube.

—Pensé que tu objetivo era que yo no cayera.

—No caerá, si sigue mis instrucciones—le aseguró antes de añadir—necesita tomar el brazo de la silla un poco mas atrás, señor Grandchester.

Lo asió por la muñeca y colocó la mano izquierda de Terry en la posición adecuada; el corazón de Candy pareció perder un latido con el contacto físico.

Su instinto le ordenó alejarse de él. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, fue una sensación extraña que no le gustó en lo absoluto y por eso se mantuvo en su posición.

—Ahora, empújese hacia arriba y gire hacia la cama—dijo, tranquila.

—Si quieres que haga eso, tendrás que dejarme espacio.

Ella dio un paso atrás, impaciente consigo por haber obstruido el paso y agradecida de que él no se hubiera percatado del porqué. Entonces, cuando Terry empezó la transferencia, Candy olvidó la reacción que sintió hacia él.

Lo observaba con fijeza, presta a ayudarlo en caso necesario. Pero él no necesitó auxilio. Con la boca comprimida hasta formar una línea, elevó su peso de la silla de ruedas. Media casi un metro ochenta, y los músculos se tensaron en los brazos al girar su cuerpo hacia la cama.

—Hizo eso—empezó antes de recordar que a él no le agradaba la formalidad de un hospital. Ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse a la mitad de una oración, por lo que la completó—estuvo muy bien.

—Viviré con tu elogio cuando menos una semana—repuso sarcástico y añadió mientras se inclinaba al frente para levantarse con las manos, una pierna paralizada y después la otra—no le gusta mimar a nadie ¿verdad?

—Supongo que ya tuvo bastante en el hospital, después de seis semanas. Además no estoy aquí para eso, sino para tratar de ayudarle a que sea independiente.

—Algo muy difícil cuando tengo las piernas paralizadas.

—No, si la forma en que salió de la silla nos dice algo.

—¿Qué otros retos tienes para mi?

Candy se sentía contenta de que un poco de su hostilidad hacia ella empezara a desaparecer, aunque ella no pudiera decir lo mismo. Terry Grandchester era demasiado arrogante para su gusto. No podía explicar por qué la alteraba e incluso en ese momento en que le daba un respiro, ella sospechaba que todavía se burlaba con su tono tajante y seguro.

—Empezaremos con algunos ejercicios de equilibrio y para la circulación. Necesita mayor práctica para maniobrar la silla de ruedas. Mañana le pondré un obstáculo. También le enseñaré a vestirse…

—No eres mi maldita enfermera—la interrumpió.

—¿Tiene algún problema para aceptar ayuda de parte de una mujer?

—Digamos que estoy mas acostumbrado a desvestir a una mujer a que ella me vista—contestó mientras la miraba con picardía.

Ella sintió que una oleada de calor la envolvía. Tuvo que tomar aliento, pues por un breve instante creyó que perdía la batalla; después logró decir con énfasis inconfundible.

—¡Le aseguro que no desvestirá a esta mujer! ¡Ni siquiera con los ojos!

La mirada de Terry regresó al rostro de Candy. Con informalidad exagerada preguntó:

—¿Tienes algún problema en aceptar las atenciones de un hombre?

Durante un momento de ira, la chica sintió que se asfixiaba con su burla. No quería darle la satisfacción de que lo notara, volvió el rostro fingiendo revisar que la jarra de agua estuviera a su alcance sobre la mesa de noche.

—Creo que tiene todo lo que necesita—indicó hasta estar segura de que su voz no reflejaba inseguridad—señor Grandchester, lo dejaré para que descanse un poco.

—¡Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo indique lo contrario!—ordenó cuando ella se volvió para dirigirse a al puerta—¡Siéntate!

—Yo no acepto órdenes de mis pacientes—lo corrigió con aspereza.

—Entonces sé indulgente. Te dije que te sentaras.

A ella le molestaba que él asumiera que su voluntad era más poderosa, pero se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

—¿Pongo a prueba tu temperamento, mademosille? —preguntó al ver el brillo de cólera en los ojos de Candy.

—Si ese es su objetivo, lamento desilusionarlo—repuso con calma.

—Eres el modelo del comportamiento frío y tranquilo ¿verdad? —se burló—que lastima que tu temperamento no tiene el mismo fuego que tu apariencia.

—No me interese en lo mas mínimo su critica a mi personalidad y mi apariencia—repuso, molesta.

Albert tuvo razón cuando le señaló que seria un caso difícil. Terrence Grandchester ya le sacaba chispas cuando por lo general no había nada que hiciera que ella perdiera su compostura.

—No criticaba tu apariencia—repuso con un tono más gentil—siempre he tenido debilidad por las rubias de ojos verdes. En especial, por las que se sonrojan ante la idea de que las desvistan.

La observación de Terry hizo que Candy tuviera que recurrir a toda su decisión para no alejar la mirada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ejercer el control de toda la situación y le molestaba descubrir que Terry podía confundirla con mucha facilidad.

—No logrará que pierda la compostura con comentarios de esa naturaleza—dijo con una tranquilidad que no tenía—he trabajado con muchos pacientes y no me causan el menor impacto.

—Es fácil creerlo—contestó, despectivo—supongo que la poca calidez que alberga tu naturaleza la reservas para los médicos.

—No entiendo.

—La ingenuidad no te queda. Es obvio que convenciste a Albert para que te recomendara.

—¿Lo convencí para que me recomendara?—repitió, molesta—¡no hice algo parecido! El me buscó para ofrecerme este trabajo y me preguntó si me interesaba.

—Y te interesó mucho—Terry se burló—después de todo, ¿Qué mejor forma de seguirle el juego al buen doctor?

— ¿Cómo se atreve?—se notaba la indignación en la voz de Candy a pesar de que reía incrédula— ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que flirteo con el doctor Andrey?

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, señorita White. Tras tantos años de soltería, con su trabajo en común… deberías ser una buena candidata.

No tenia por que contarle el por qué ella había decidido ayudar a Albert; ella lo conocía desde que era pequeña y él, un adolescente. Habían sido muy buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edades, Albert siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y brindándole siempre un buen consejo, fue precisamente él quien, después de lo ocurrido, la alentó a inscribirse a un curso de fisioterapia para ayudarla a salir de esa depresión en la que se hundió.

—Permítame decirla algo. Admiro a Albert Andrey por ser un medico brillante y dedicado. Acepté este trabajo como un favor a cambio de lo mucho que él ha hecho por mí.

—¿Si?

—Así es.

—Y por supuesto, aunque él te propusiera matrimonio, no lo aceptarías, como tampoco aceptarías su dinero—Terry arrastraba las palabras con desden.

—¡Me deja sin habla!—Candy ya no se podía controlar.

—¿A caso di en el clavo?

—Estar confinado a una silla de ruedas no le da derecho a insultarme.

—¡Si piensas quedarte aquí, más vale que tengas cuidado con lo que dices!—exclamó Terry, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Quiere decir que no le importa repartir insultos, pero no le agrada recibirlos?

La boca de Terry formaba una línea y parecía capaz de cualquier acto violento. Sin embargo, ella no pensaba ceder. Terry no seguiría sus instrucciones a menos que la respetara y ella no lo conseguiría si le demostraba que su mal genio la atemorizaba.

—Usted esta molesto porque no puede caminar…—continuó con espíritu de lucha, pero él no la dejó terminar.

—¡Vaya, lo notó!—el sarcasmo en el tono no pasaba inadvertido.

—Entonces trabaje conmigo y haga algo para remediarlo. Eso será más constructivo que gritar a todos.

La boca de Terry se tensó. Después apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos como si ella lo hastiara.

—Estoy seguro de que muchos de tus pacientes han respondido ante tu tono autoritario. Tendrás que disculparme si yo prefiero enfrentar la realidad: a pesar de la terapia continuaré siendo un inválido.

—Parece que esa es una palabra que le agrada—señaló Candy.

—¿Y supongo que tu prefieres el termino parapléjico?—el cinismo se reflejaba en los ojos de Terry—de donde yo vengo el significado es el mismo.

—Que extraño; la primera impresión que tuve al conocerlo fue que usted no era un pesimista—la mirada era fría, y el tono, retador.

—Por dios, no seas tan condescendiente conmigo. Ya tengo bastante con soportar formalidades.

—A mi tampoco me agradan sus modales—repuso Candy.

—Acostúmbrate a ellos, pues habrá mucho más que tampoco te agradará.

—Lo que mas me desagrada es su actitud de autocompasión.

Ella sintió que se estremecía al notar el disgusto en el rostro de Terry. Pero ya se había dado cuenta de que con actitud cortés nada lograría con Terry. Su única esperanza era aprovechar su ira y frustración; tendría que conseguir que toda esa energía la canalizara en su programa de terapia.

El la observaba con fijeza; después, con voz tranquila que no presagiaba algo bueno, comentó:

—Me sorprende que nadie te haya puesto en tu lugar.

—Eso es lo que yo pienso acerca de usted—repuso, tranquila.

—¡Debería despedirte por ese comentario!

—No tendrás que hacerlo, pues no me quedaré para escucharlo más.

—¡No renuncias, te despido!

—¿Renunciar? ¿Quién mencionó esa palabra? No pretendo salir de esta casa mientras no se sostenga sobre sus pies. ¿No le comentó el doctor Andrey cuando me recomendó que yo nunca rechazo en reto?

Terry la miraba con dureza. Su rostro mantenía las líneas crueles, pero los ojos ya no reflejaban cólera.

—¿También eso aplica a Albert?

—Ya le indiqué que no estoy aquí para engatusar a alguien con un matrimonio—ella casi gritaba—es cuestión suya si escucha o no.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Los tacones de los zapatos de Candy resonaban sobre el mármol mientras ella cruzaba el vestíbulo. Frente a ella había un espejo con marco dorado, un jarrón lleno de rosas y claveles sobre la mesa de encino.

Al ver su imagen sobre las flores, ella noto que había un aire de reto en su figura que no acostumbraba tener. Hizo una pausa y aspiró profundo. Su paciente la había irritado más de lo que ella imaginaba. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y entró en el salón.

Eleanor, sentada en un sillón, hablaba con el médico. Descansaba el codo sobre el brazo del sillón y al escuchar las pisadas de Candy, levantó la mirada.

—¿Cómo se llevaron?—preguntó de inmediato.

—Me sorprende que no hayan escuchado los gritos.

—Me temo que Terry esta de muy mal humor en este momento—indicó Eleanor.

—La gente no esta en su mejor momento cuando se enferma. Siempre es un problema ajustarse a este tipo de limitaciones. Y para un hombre tan seguro de si e independiente, es mucho más difícil.

—Parece furioso—Eleanor suspiró.

—Eso no es tan malo—intervino Candy—muchos pacientes requieren de infinita paciencia. Con su hijo, lo único que tengo que hacer es sugerir que lo ayudaré y parece como si sintiera deseos de matarme.

Albert rió ante la descripción de Candy.

—Si, lo imagino. Pero, debo sugerirte que no permitas que te amedrente. Yo te quería en este caso porque estoy seguro de que podrás con él.

Eleanor se dirigió a las ventanas y contempló a Mark, quien jugaba con nikki bajo el sol del atardecer. La mirada astuta de Albert la observaba.

—Relájate, Eleanor—le dijo con voz amable y a la vez autoritaria—Terry ya salió del hospital; Candy esta aquí para iniciar la terapia ya puedes pensar en tu academia.

La mujer giró sobre sus talones.

—Es fácil decirlo, mas no todo es color de rosa. Terry esta amargado y no me acepta. Ha estado así varias semanas. Me rechaza cuando pretendo ayudar.

—La rechaza por el momento—dijo Candy, amable—no solo a usted.

—Trata de ser paciente, Eleanor—le aconsejó Albert.

—La paciencia no es el problema. Lo que no me agrada es sentirme inútil—hablaba con la voz entrecortada—¿Por qué no hay algo que pueda yo hacer para sacarlo de esta depresión y mal humor?

—No debe esperar hacerlo—le explicó Candy—no de inmediato. Todos los pacientes pasan por periodos de ira y depresión.

Albert se pasaba un dedo por la mejilla, pensativo.

—Creo que la mejor forma en que puedes ayudarlo, es si intentas tratarlo como si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido. Ahora que él esta en casa, ¿Por qué no te encargas de la administración de la academia?

Eleanor lo pensó por un instante, para más tarde replicar.

—Ya que todo debe volver a la normalidad, me disculparán, voy a decirle a Mark que pase a ver a Terry.

—Desde luego—el doctor rió.

—Le afecta mucho—comentó Candy después que Eleanor se retiró.

—Si, así es—aceptó Albert, serio—de hecho, es probable que tengas que actuar como psiquiatra con Eleanor mientras te encargas de la terapia de Terry. Para ella la perdida de su esposo y la parálisis de su único hijo han sido demasiado.

—¿Hace mucho que murió el padre de Terry?

—Aproximadamente, dieciséis años. Eso fue lo trágico, sufrió un repentino ataque al corazón. Una tarde llegó después de un largo día de trabajo y sufrió un colapso. Fue espantoso para Eleanor. Ninguna mujer espera enviudar a los veintiocho años.

—Por eso es que ella se retiró de los escenarios—dijo Candy. Ella era muy pequeña para recordar con claridad a la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker.

—Si, Richard no tenía ningún pariente. Así que Eleanor abandonó su exitosa carrera para hacerse cargo de los negocios que habían heredado Terry y ella, esperando que una vez teniendo la edad adecuada Terry se haría cargo de los negocios, pero cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse con que quería ser actor así que Eleanor no se lo impidió. Y para proteger su identidad de millonario, es que adoptó el nombre de Graham Baker, y justo ahora que Terry había decidido tomar las riendas de la vinatería, fue que sucedió el accidente. Esta historia la saben muy pocas personas Candy, y como eres una persona de mi entera confianza es que te platiqué esto.

—Gracias Albert—dijo la chica conmovida por el gesto que había tenido Albert—a propósito, ¿siempre tuvo un mal genio? Me refiero a antes del accidente.

Preguntó Candy en un intento de comprender un poco más a su paciente.

—Terry siempre ha tratado de poner a la gente en su lugar. Serás única si no te conviertes en el blanco de su sarcasmo.

—Para ser sincera, no me sorprendería que me despidiera antes que termine la semana. Supongo que no mucha gente le replica sin sufrir las consecuencias.

—Terry no te despedirá—aseguró el medico—sabe que tu eres la mejor oportunidad que tiene para volver a caminar. La cosa es ¿Cómo te sientes tú ante la perspectiva de que te grite todo el día?

—Sobreviviré—afirmó con la barbilla en alto—de hecho, me gusta este lugar. Eleanor me hizo sentir bienvenida y Mark es encantador.

—Según me dijo Eleanor, a él también le agradas mucho—Albert sonrió antes de comentar—Candy… no crees que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo…—continuaba hablando buscando las palabras adecuadas, mientras observaba en el rostro de Candy mucha serenidad.

Albert dejó las palabras en el aire, no hacia falta mas explicaciones ella sabia muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Es obvio que aun no me e topado con el hombre adecuado—mintió de inmediato sin que se notara su dolor.

Alejó la idea de su mente. No tenia objeto desear que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma. Anthony estaba muerto y nada se podía remediar. Así que, antes de que Albert siguiera insistiendo con el tema, añadió casi de inmediato.

—Pienso empezar mañana con dos horas de terapia matutina y dos por la tarde.

Albert decidió seguirle el juego, era obvio que ella aun no podía o no quería superar la infidelidad y posterior muerte de Anthony días antes de la boda. Habían sido días realmente tristes para la chica, él estuvo en todo momento a su lado, mas que por obligación por ser el tío de aquel muchacho que le rompió el corazón, por la amistad que la unió a ella años antes de que ella se comprometiera con su difunto sobrino.

La conversación se dirigió al trabajo de Albert en el hospital y continuaron con asuntos médicos hasta que se abrió la puerta y parecieron Eleanor y Mark.

—A cabo de mostrarle al tío Terry mis estampillas de Francia—anunció, feliz—la tía Eleanor me permitió ir a darle las buenas noches antes de acostarme.

—Y ya es hora de que te despidas del doctor Andrey y de Candy.

Le dijo Eleanor, claramente la hermosa mujer sentía más que simpatía por el pequeño y la madre de este.

—¿Qué pensó tu tío de las estampillas?—le preguntó el galeno.

—Le gustaron. Le dije que Candy prometió darme las de las cartas que reciba de Inglaterra. Ya tengo bastantes en mi colección ¿quieres verlas?

—En otra ocasión, pequeño—le dijo Albert dirigiéndole una sonrisa. El pequeño se despidió de los presentes, para posteriormente dirigirse a la cocina a ver a su madre.

—Parece que su presencia aquí ya empieza a marcar una diferencia. Terry parecía el de siempre al hablar con Mark.

Casi media hora después, Brigitte entró a anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Candy asumió que si Terry había invitado a Albert a cenar, él pretendía reunirse con ellos a la mesa, pero necesitaría ayuda para hacerlo.

Se dirigió a la habitación y llamó a la puerta. Preparada para recibir una respuesta sarcástica, entró. Se detuvo al notar que la cama estaba vacía y que la silla no se hallaba en la habitación. Las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas. Abrió las cortinas y salió.

El sol ya se había puesto. Ella notó los últimos rayos que se reflejaban sobre las paredes del castillo y las flores coloridas que adornaban la terraza.

Nikki estaba echado a un lado de su amo. Aunque salió sin hacer ruido, el perro levantó la cabeza y empezó a gruñir, amenazador. Terry giró la silla de ruedas.

—Se supone que a los americanos les gustan los animales—dijo al mirar la mirada cautelosa de Candy—¡Nikki, tranquilo!

—Su perro no me había gruñido antes—se defendió—debe percibir que no le agrado a usted.

—Los alsacianos son muy inteligentes. Esperaba algún comentario suyo cuando me viera aquí afuera.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Ignoró mis indicaciones y el peligro que corre si pierde el equilibrio y cae.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué aguardara humilde en la cama hasta que vinieras a ayudarme?

—Es un anochecer hermoso. En Chicago en esta época hace aun frío—comentó al aspirar el aroma de las flores.

—Si, tenemos suerte. Aqui el clima es moderado. Ya debes haber escuchado el dicho local: "el día de san Vicente el invierno pierde fuerza"

—¿Quién es san Vicente?

—El santo patrón de los vinicultores.

—Entonces debe ser el de la estatua en la plaza del pueblo. Me preguntaba quien…

—No me agradan las mujeres parlanchinas—la interrumpió Terry.

—Solo le agradan desvestirlas.

Un brillo cínico apareció en los ojos azules; ella lamentó haber hecho el comentario.

—Parece que estas obsesionada con eso—se burló—¿es debido a que hace tiempo que ningún hombre te proporciona ese placer?

Ella sentía que se sonrojaba, y esperaba que no fuera así.

—Mi vida sexual no le concierne—repuso, tranquila—señor Grandchester, la cena esta lista y me gustaría ayudarlo a llegar a la mesa.

—No cenaré con ustedes.

La declaración tajante le indicó a Candy que el tema no estaba abierto a discusión.

—Tiene que comer—protestó.

—Si siento apetito, comeré más tarde en mi habitación.

—Comer solo no abre el apetito, y es muy importante…

—No estoy de humor para conversaciones, así que puedes presentar mis disculpas.

Candy empezaba a sentirse cansada tanto de que le diera órdenes como de que la interrumpiera a la mitad de sus oraciones, cuando a ella solo le interesaba su bienestar.

—Puede disculparse usted mismo, pues yo no excusaré sus groserías cuando Brigitte se ha molestado tanto con la preparación de la cena.

La boca de Terry se tensó.

—Si en algún momento llego a ponerme de pie, me dará un gran placer acompañarte a la estación.

—¿Significa eso que cambió de idea y cenará con nosotros?

—Parece que no tengo elección—mantenía la mirada implacable sobre ella.

—Su madre piensa que nos llevamos a las mil maravillas. En cuanto a mi, puedo soportar su mal genio, pero como ella esta preocupada por usted, preferiría que no se desilusionara durante la cena.

—¿Te preocupa mi madre o la impresión que puedas darle a Albert?—Terry hablaba con desden.

—Ya le indiqué antes que no pretendo conquistar al doctor Andrey.

—¿Ni como terapeuta?

—Sucede que mis pacientes me importan mucho. No es una representación que realizo para beneficio del doctor, ni para alguien más.

—¡Que tranquilizante!

—¿Por qué, para variar, no decide ser agradable? No le haría daño dejar de atacarme cada vez que digo algo.

—Entonces trata de no hablar—contestó sarcástico mientras giraba la silla con mano débil. Se impulsó para entrar en la habitación. Candy lo siguió, molesta al descubrir que contemplaba los hombros anchos de Terry y el cabello castaño.

Después de anticipar que la cena seria muy tensa, para Candy fue una agradable sorpresa la atmosfera de armonía que prevaleció. Era evidente que Terry había declarado un cese al fuego, y también ayudó que con la presencia de Albert, Eleanor se sentía menos ansiosa.

—Pensé que esta noche podíamos celebrar con un poco de nuestro cuvée especial—anunció la madre de Terry cuando abrieron la botella de vino blanco espumoso.

—Idea que apruebo de todo corazón—comentó Albert con una sonrisa.

—Esperemos que no se desperdicie el la señorita White—se sentía la burla en la voz. Terry se dirigió a Candy y continuó—como eres americana…

—¿Así que el gustaría mi opinión?

—Espero ansioso.

Decidida a establecer que ella no era la inculta que él imaginaba, inclinó la copa frente a ella, evaluando el color delicado del vino contra lo blanco del mantel. Un hilo de burbujas finas subía a la superficie, característica de los mejores vinos espumosos. Después giró la copa con rapidez entre los dedos para que el líquido despidiera su fragancia, acercó la nariz antes de dar un trago generoso para catarlo.

—Diría que es un chenin Blanc con aroma amielado, con cierto sabor a fruta muy bien balanceado y excelente para una celebración.

—Bravo—Albert aplaudió.

—Debo admitir que estoy impresionado—Terry entrecerró los ojos, pensativo—¿en donde aprendiste a ser tan experta?

Candy titubeó un poco. Nunca pensó que esta demostración le llevaría al tema de Anthony.

—Conocí a alguien que trabajaba para un comerciante de vinos—dijo tan informal como pudo—el hablaba mucho de su trabajo.

—¿Un novio?—preguntó Eleanor con una sonrisa.

Un paciente—repuso Candy dando otra impresión, aunque no era mentira. Candy lo conoció cuando aun estaba convaleciente de su operación de apendicitis, mientras ella aun realizaba sus prácticas de enfermería. Prosiguió, alegre—una de las cosas interesantes de mi trabajo es que se conoce a mucha gente.

—Creo que eso es cierto en el mundo de la medicina—admitió Albert, Candy le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento por haber cambiado la conversación.

Fue solo hasta que levantó la mirada, que se dio cuenta de que Terry la evaluaba con la vista. Sintió un picoteo en la piel que la puso a la defensiva. Era ridículo suponer que el hubiera adivinado algo por el timbre de su voz, pero, aunque lo hubiera hecho, ella nunca discutía el rompimiento de su compromiso con nadie.

Terry se mantuvo cortes aunque en ocasiones sus palabras continuaron siendo burlonas. Eleanor sugirió que tomaran el café en el salón, donde la charla giró en torno a la vinatería, a la academia de arte dramático que dirigía Eleanor antes del accidente. Candy, a quien le fascinó el paseo que dio por la propiedad, estaba interesada en escuchar los procesos de la transformación de las uvas.

Al principio, no notó que Terry no participaba en la conversación. Su indiferencia a todo lo que se había hecho en su ausencia intrigó a Candy, más después Albert le explicó que el se encargaba del manejo y control de la vinatería.

Ella lo estudiaba sin que se notara que lo hacia, mientras trataba de explicar el por qué de su indiferencia.

—No, gracias—Terry indicó a Eleanor cuando empezaba a servir más café. Tenia la boca tensa aunque trataba de sonar alegre cuando añadió—estoy cansado, y se que mi terapeuta me recomendaría irme a la cama. Así que si me disculpan, me retiro. Buenas noches.

El alejó la silla de la mesa de centro y Candy se puso de pie para abrir las puertas dobles para que él saliera. Ella notó el músculo que brincaba en la mejilla de Terry y se percató de que estaba a punto de explotar.

Terry no había indicado si tenía dolor, aunque después del viaje y los movimientos era probable que la espalda le causara molestias. Pero cualquiera que fuera la causa de su incomodidad, lo mejor sería no seguirlo a su refugio hasta que se hubiera tranquilizado.

Cuando Candy apareció en su habitación, a él no le pareció agradarle. Había terminado sus acciones en el cuarto de baño y se dirigía a la habitación cuando Candy entró. El se había quitado la camisa y el corazón de la chica dio un brinco al ver el pecho desnudo.

—Te has convertido en mi maldita sombra.

Era ridículo que después de haber visto a tantos pacientes desnudos, ella de repente se sintiera tan limitada frente a él. Controló su respuesta física y empezó a hablar, amable.

—En tanto me necesite, así tendrá que ser.

—¿Y ahora que? ¿No me digas que viniste a desvestirme y a meterme a la cama?

—Vine a ayudarlo a que se desvista—lo corrigió.

—Parece que tienes un instinto maternal desviado.

—Me limito a hacer mi trabajo—le recordó; entonces se reprendió por el tono agudo de su voz—si se cambia a la cama, le ayudare a terminar de desvestirse y después trabajaremos con algunos movimientos pasivos…

—El énfasis en la palabra "pasivos"—repitió brusco.

—Por el momento, si. El programa de ejercicios se tiene que desarrollar poco a poco. Hasta que haya recuperado movilidad y sensación en las piernas…

—Lo que nunca ocurrirá…—interrumpió.

—Entonces tendrá que soportarme mucho tiempo ¿no?

Ahora lo había hecho, pensó ella, exasperada consigo. Ese comentario descuidado encendería la atmosfera cargada que existía entre ellos. En lugar del enojo salvaje que ella esperaba, Terry solo gruñó con un gesto de desden. Su mirada cínica permaneció un momento sobre ella antes que se impulsara hacia la cama.

—¡Que futuro para los dos!

—Desabróchese el cinturón y le mostraré como quitarse el pantalón—Candy le indicó después de respirar profundo para mantener su actitud profesional.

—¿Escuché bien?—preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Mientras permaneció en el hospital no tuvo que preocuparse por ponerse el pijama solo. Ahora esta en casa, y cuanto mas independiente logre ser, mejor—explicó enérgica—necesitaré mostrárselo solo una vez. Lo demás es práctica.

—Tienes razón, ¡maldita sea!—gruñó mientras llevaba la mano a la hebilla del cinturón.

Candy sintió que se sonrojaba y esto la preocupó.

—Ahora gire su peso de un lado a otro. Y mientras lo hace, inclínese hacia delante y baje poco a poco la prenda.

—Es mas difícil de lo que parece—murmuró mientras luchaba con el pantalón tratando de que se deslizara por las caderas.

—Le ayudaré, si quiere.

—¿Y privarme de una lección de independencia?—respiraba con fuerza mientras mantenía la lucha.

Candy lo observaba mientras volvía a girar. Al fin, casi doblado en dos, tiró del pantalón y lo arrojó al pie de la cama.

Ella lo tomó y lo colocó sobre el respaldó de una silla antes de rociar un poco de talco sobre las palmas de las manos.

—Le daré un masaje vigoroso en las piernas para estimular la circulación, y después terminaremos con los movimientos pasivos que mencioné antes—indicó al regresar a un lado de la cama.

—No puedo esperar.

—¿Fue así de agradecido con todos los que hicieron algo por usted en le hospital?

—Le pagan, ¿no es cierto?—gritó.

—Yo no hago mi trabajo solo por dinero—le indicó, en tanto que con movimientos circulares empezó a dar masaje en las piernas, de los pies hacia arriba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará esto?—preguntó con un tono molesto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo mejor que hacer?

—¡Insolente!

—Usted también.

El corazón de Candy se alteró al notar la mirada amenazadora de Terry. Por alguna razón la calidez de la piel bajo sus manos no la ayudaba a controlar su genio. Los ojos azules de Terry permanecían sobre ella mientras las manos hábiles lograban que los músculos se relajaran, después de haberse tensado por el tiempo que permaneció en la silla de ruedas.

—Me sorprendió que no mostrara mayor interés en lo que pasó en la vinatería mientras estuvo en el hospital.

—¿Cómo lección para llevar una vida de segunda mano?—repuso, áspero.

—¿Así lo ve?

—¿Cómo demonios podría verlo?—la ferocidad iba en aumento.

—Es una forma ridícula de verlo—Candy protestó—Albert piensa…

—No deseo su opinión, no quiero saber lo que dice de mi—su furia era notoria.

—Lo hace otra vez—suspiró—me ataca por todo lo que digo.

—Entonces mantén tus comentarios para ti misma.

—Parece decidido a no aceptarme.

—Eso es algo que sin duda podremos resolver en los meses venideros.

Ella lo miró y luego cerró los ojos un instante.

—Ahora empezaremos con los movimientos pasivos—indicó, tranquila.

Terry no respondió. El rostro permaneció rígido e inexpresivo mientras toleraba el tratamiento, y ella tuvo la impresión de que él intentaba aminorar su furia con mucha dificultad.

Al terminar, ella se frotó las manos para deshacerse del talco.

—Ahora puede ponerse el pijama—se volvió hacia el armario para sacar la prenda.

—No tomaron mucho tiempo los ejercicios—comentó, aceptando la orden.

—El objetivo de los ejercicios es que las articulaciones ejecuten todos sus movimientos. No necesitamos más de cinco minutos para cada pierna.

Ella dio media vuelta y notó que él se subía hacia las almohadas; había mucho poderío en el movimiento, lo que hacia difícil recordar que estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo.

—¿Ya viste suficiente?

La voz dura y tensa la sobresaltó. Se acercó a la cama donde le entregó el pijama.

—Para mí, no es un hombre, señor Grandchester, solo un caso.

—¿Y cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien fue un hombre para ti, señorita White?

Ella se controló justo a tiempo para no indicarle que eso lo le incumbía. No se dio cuenta de que el verde de sus ojos se había acentuado y su mirada era tormentosa.

—Necesita lanzar el pantalón con fuerza hacia abajo, cerca de los pies. Después inclinarse y subirlos.

—Me sorprende que el servicio americano de salud publica te haya permitido dejar tu puesto—arrastraba las palabras con desden.

Ella no se sentía de humor para tener un altercado con él. Tomó el pantalón que estaba en la silla y lo colgó en un gancho del guardarropa.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahora?

—Son para que le sostengan las piernas—le indicó mientras colocaba unos cojines bajo las rodillas y los tobillos—si se mantienen erguidas se evita la tensión en las caderas y las rodillas.

—¿Forma parte del encanto del trabajo con parapléjicos el mantener una relación platónica cómoda con un hombre?—preguntó Terry, mordaz.

—No puedo imaginar que nuestra relación sea cómoda.

—¿Ni platónica?

Había algo sensual en la voz áspera y ella se rebeló contra ello.

—¿Puede levantar su peso en poco?—se notaba un poco de disgusto en la voz de Candy.

—¿Para someterme a tus cuidados molestos?—gruñó mientras elevaba el cuerpo con las manos.

Candy estiró la sabana debajo de él con un movimiento rápido.

—Le pueden parecer molestos—dijo, tajante—pero son preferibles a que le salgan llagas que no lesionarán su orgullo, pero si su trasero.

—Le das un buen nombre a tu profesión—comentó, sarcástico.

Ella lo miró un instante. Entonces, se dirigió a la puerta y con una tranquilidad que parecía intacta, pero que era fingida, le indicó:

—Los analgésicos están a un lado de la cama, por si los necesita. Espero que duerma bien.

Candy salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, mientras a la mente de Terry llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de aquella primera vez que la vio. Fue hace aproximadamente seis años antes, la obra en la que él participaría se presentaría en Chicago, así que decidió ir a visitar a Albert, quien mas que un amigo era como un hermano para él. Se habían conocido cuando su padre aun vivía, ya que ambas familias tenían algunos negocios en común.

Al llegar al hospital, a su paso se encontraba con miradas curiosas de la gente a su paso, a las cuales el respondía con una sonrisa, había algunas mujeres mas atrevidas, que le pedían un autógrafo, a partir de su rápido ascenso en el teatro, él estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado por toda la gente, en especial por el sexo femenino, por eso, le extrañó que al llegar al consultorio de Albert, y chocar de frente con Candy, ella solo le dirigió un vistazo y una disculpa, lo cual, fue un duro golpe para su inflado ego.

—_¿Quién era esa chica?_ —le preguntó Terry a Albert, una vez dentro del consultorio.

—_Se llama Candy, y ni lo intentes Terry, ella no es del tipo de mujeres a las que estas acostumbrado_—fue la respuesta que le dio Albert. Terry se extrañó por la intensidad con la que dijo esas palabras.

—_Creo que estas enamorado Albert._

—_En eso estas equivocado Terry, ella es como una hermana para mi, y ella era la ex prometida de mi sobrino Anthony ¿lo recuerdas? _

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza, escuchando la historia de cómo fue que Anthony le había pedido matrimonio a Candy, y como días antes de que se realizara la boda, este la dejó diciéndole que en realidad lo que sentía por ella era afecto que confundió con amor. Ahora Albert la estaba ayudándola superar lo sucedido, sugiriéndole que tomara un curso de fisioterapia.

Meses después de esa visita, mientras leía el periódico, se enteró del repentino fallecimiento de Anthony, y de su ahora viuda la señora Elisa Legan; aun ahora, le era imposible el imaginar como alguien podría cambiar a Candy por alguien tan vacío como lo era Elisa Legan, a la cual, al igual que a su hermano Neil y a Anthony, los recordaba por los años que pasaron en el colegio san Pablo.

Lentamente, los analgésicos hicieron efecto, sumiendo a Terry en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

_hola amigas! aqui les dejo el tercer cap. por la noche espero subir el 4 y tal vez el 5, para que se vayan poniendo al corriente ocn la hisotria, solo recordandoles que lso personajes aqui presentados no son de mi popiedad, y esta hsitoria la realicé con fines recreativos. disfrutenla! y el seudonimo con que presenté esta historia y la de "sombras del ayer" en la guerra florida de este año, es usagi si, disfrutenla!  
><em>

**_Capitulo 3_**

No importaba como hubiera pasado Terry la noche, Candy durmió muy mal. Dio muchas vueltas mientras trataba de encontrar la posición adecuada para relajarse y descansar. En vez de logarlo, su mente recorría la serie de encuentros que tuvo con su paciente. Era lógico que fuera el blanco principal de él. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dormir, abrumada por las respuestas que pudo haberle dado?

¿Con qué derecho él se atrevía a insultarla todo el tiempo? Ella no recordaba haber tratado a un paciente así.

"Bueno mañana será otro día" pensó antes de que la indignación la hiciera abrir los ojos. El atrevimiento del hombre al insinuar que ella lo único que deseaba era dar una buena impresión a Albert… ¡¿Pero… acusarla de que quería atraparlo?...

Casi sin darse cuenta, su resentimiento cambió poco a poco a algo que se relacionaba con una posición defensiva. A Candy no le interesaba tener un idilio con nadie, era muy feliz como estaba.

Sin embargo, no podía reprimir el dolor agudo que se le clavaba debajo de las costillas. Con la garganta tensa, dobló el cuerpo hasta formar un ovillo. No quería recordar lo que experimentó al ser traicionada. Aunque estaba decidida a no pensar en Anthony, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra dormir.

El tirano de la silla de ruedas no estaba en el comedor cuando Candy se reunió con Eleanor para desayunar.

—El señor Terry indicó que desayunaría en su habitación—les informó Brigitte cuando llevó el café.

—¿Cambió de idea y no irá a su academia hoy?—preguntó Candy.

—Sí, lo pensé. Sé lo que dijo Albert, pero mi administradora es muy capaz, y aquí hay mucho que hacer. El mes próximo vendrán los compradores a catar el vino y a decidir si van a comprar. Quiero que cuando Terry se vuelva a encargar de las cosas, encuentre todo en orden.

Eleanor empezó a relatarle cómo fue que Terry le obsequió esa academia; él sabía lo mucho que Eleanor había sacrificado para que su futuro no se viera menguado, así que, una vez que él decidió tomar las riendas de la vinatería el año anterior, como muestra de su agradecimiento, él le obsequió la academia, ésta, contaba con un pequeño teatro en el cual, al final de este primer año de clases, se representaría una obra, que sería dirigida por Eleanor con ayuda de su hijo, pero debido al accidente no había podido elegir a los actores que la representarían.

—Es hora de que yo empiece a trabajar—dijo Candy una vez que salió Eleanor.

Sin importar cuán hostil y molesto fuera Terry con ella esa mañana. No permitiría que la provocara.

Nikki empujó la puerta con el hocico y entró en la habitación de su amo, por lo que la puerta estaba entreabierta cuando Candy llegó. Terry estaba sentado cerca de las ventanas, tenía la vista fija en la terraza. Usaba una bata de la casa con un monograma bordado. Sin embargo, ni la seda de color café podía alterar la impresión de peligro y ferocidad que proyectaba, una impresión que realzaba el cabello revuelto y el rostro sin afeitar.

Al volverse a mirar a la terapeuta, los ojos azules reflejaban desdén. Con la mano acariciaba al perro que estaba echado al lado derecho de la silla. Se le ocurrió pensar a Candy que igual que la domesticación no había logrado borrar el aspecto de lobo en el animal, los antecedentes aristocráticos de Terry no alteraban su naturaleza agresiva.

La examinó de la cabeza a los pies, sin expresión alguna. Ella dudó mucho que lo que él veía contara con su aprobación. El vestido blanco de piqué era de buen gusto; a ella, le gustaba el adorno azul turquesa que tenía en el cuello y en las mangas tres cuartos. Además, el corte le daba la libertad de movimiento que ella necesitaba. Tenía poco maquillaje, solo el suficiente para realzar el colorido natural del rostro y la claridad de los ojos verdes. Pero con el cabello recogido en una coleta, el reloj de pulso y el atuendo blanco, ella suponía que su apariencia resultaba clínica.

—Es una mañana hermosa—le dirigió una sonrisa con la que pretendía desarmarlo—le preparé el baño y después empezaremos con los ejercicios.

—¿Nunca pierdes la alegría en la voz? ¿o es tu segunda naturaleza?

—Bien podría entrar con el ceño fruncido, pero imagino que eso tampoco le agradaría—señaló Candy, calmada.

Ella vio la bandeja que él había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, y le complació notar que él había comido. No estaba bien colocada y para acomodarla, cruzó la habitación.

Al hacerlo, el perro se puso de pie y le gruñó amenazador. Candy se sorprendió un poco y no se atrevió a acercarse más. Vio a Terry para que llamara al perro.

—Afuera, Nikki—le ordenó con flojera.

El animal obedeció de inmediato y pasó al lado de Candy con la cola entre las patas. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿Un bruto menos con quien tratar?—se burló Terry, sarcástico.

Ella tuvo suerte de que la sorpresa le diera a su mirada una expresión de inocencia y candor; de lo contrario, él hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Mientras colocaba la bandeja en una posición más segura, Candy habló.

—Nikki no me asusta. Ahora prepararé el baño.

—¡Aunque este en una silla de ruedas puedo abrir el grifo!

Siempre que le gritaba con ese tono de desdén, la joven se encolerizaba. Sin embargo, se mostraba calmada y no perdía el control.

—lo que me preocupa es si puede juzgar la temperatura del agua.

—¿Piensas que no soy capaz de palpar el agua?—preguntó, furioso.

—Lo que me preocupa es saber ¿qué pasará con su equilibrio cuando lo intente? No quiero que caiga a una tina llena.

—¿De veras?—preguntó despectivo—eso me sorprende. Pensé que humillar a tus pacientes te proporciona una sensación de poder.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar?... —empezó molesta, antes de volver a controlarse. Los ojos todavía brillaban por la furia, pero logró decir calmada—por favor, no comencemos el día gritando. No es muy provechoso.

—No mas trivialidades—murmuró Terry con desdén.

Parecía que Candy no podía responder ese comentario sin lograr que él se sulfurara más. De cualquier forma su control, por lo general inextinguible, había perdido bastante fuerza. Dio media vuelta y fue al cuarto de baño.

¿Estaba haciendo mal las cosas? Esa mañana empezaron a tolerarse más después que ella se atrevió a responderle con agudeza. Tal vez sería la única técnica que funcionaba con él.

Terry no parecía tomar en cuenta la bondad y el cuidado, pensó y de inmediato se sintió culpable. La verdad era que él no le despertaba ningún sentimiento de compasión.

Candy abrió el grifo de la tina, vio una botella de loción en la repisa y añadió un poco al agua. Su fragancia se percibió de inmediato.

—No se vista después del baño—le indicó al regresar al dormitorio—todo lo que necesita es una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Quieres decir que no entrarás conmigo?

—Por fortuna, mi instinto maternal no llega al extremo de querer bañar a un hombre maduro—repuso.

La risa de Terry la desconcertó. Grave y rica, era tan masculina como todo él y Candy descubrió que ella sonreía. Sus miradas se toparon, y al hacerlo, la alegría desapareció de los ojos de Terry. Con un empujón salvaje, impulsó la silla hacia el cuarto de baño.

Era el hombre más incomprensible que había conocido, pensó Candy con una mezcla de intriga y enojo. Estuvieron a punto de compartir una broma cuando él volvió a darle un latigazo con su mirada helada y desdeñosa.

Mientras Terry estaba en el baño, ella retiró la ropa de cama. Dobló las mantas y puso una sabana limpia, para que su paciente se acostara y le diera un masaje en la espalda. Mientras lo hacía, escuchaba con atención los ruidos en el cuarto de baño. En cierta forma la independencia de Terry era buena, aunque corría el riesgo de lastimarse.

Una de las sirvientas entró a buscar la bandeja del desayuno. Candy se la pasó y al hacerlo, por la puerta entreabierta del baño vio que Terry se afeitaba frente al lavabo.

—¿Le molestaría que conectara el radio?—preguntó pensando que la música podría cubrir el silencio hostil una vez que se reuniera con ella.

—Adelante.

Cuando Terry regresó al dormitorio, estaba afeitado y el cabello húmedo mostraba las líneas de un peine. Ella observó como una gota de agua resbalaba por el cuello de Terry. Aunque no lo quería admitir él la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Es menor el dolor en la espalda esta mañana?—preguntó, amable.

Los ojos de Terry se entrecerraron un poco y las cejas se unieron sobre la nariz ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despectivo con ella?

—¿Cuándo desarrolló poderes psíquicos?

—Algo debió haberlo puesto de tan mal humor anoche—dijo Candy.

—Entonces, en vista de que todavía estoy de bastante mal humor hoy, tal vez sepas la respuesta.

—En ese caso, empezaré por darle masaje en la espalda, así ayuda a aliviar la presión sobre los nervios—él no se movió por lo que ella le indicó—lo necesito en la cama.

Otro paciente ni siquiera hubiera pensado que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido. Pero en el instante en que vio el brillo en los ojos de Terry se percató de lo que podrían insinuar. Se sintió contenta de no sonrojarse con facilidad, pues había algo de insultante en la mirada masculina.

—Colóquese boca abajo—le dijo, tajante. Hizo una pausa y preguntó—¿Esta cómodo?

—Tengo paralizada la mitad de mi cuerpo ¿Qué tan cómodo piensa que me puedo sentir cuando no siento las piernas?

—Quiero que se relaje todo lo que pueda—le dijo ignorando su comentario.

Los músculos de la espalda se contrajeron cuando él apoyo los antebrazos en el colchón y colocó la cabeza sobre las manos. Candy lo observaba mientras él yacía acostado, desnudo con excepción de la toalla que el cubría las caderas; con rapidez recuperó la compostura. Había visto en muchas ocasiones el torso desnudo de un hombre y el vello que cubría los muslos ¿o no? Y en vista de la práctica que tenia dando masaje a sus pacientes, no había razón por la que ella se sintiera un poco temblorosa ante la idea de pasar las manos sobre los cálidos y firmes contornos de la espalda de Terry.

Espolvoreó suficiente talco sobre las manos. Por lo general era muy hábil en entablar una conversación trivial con sus pacientes. Con Terry ni siquiera lo intentó. Deslizó las manos sobre los hombros, identificando cada músculo y luego descendió un poco. Nombraba los músculos pensando que de ese modo lo vería como un paciente, igual que los grabados de anatomía que estudió en la escuela.

Ella no fue la única que empezó a relajarse. Bajo las firmes, y sin embargo, gentiles manos de la terapeuta, Terry exhaló un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Oh, es muy agradable—advirtió con un suspiro—ahora entiendo lo que Albert quiso decir cuando me indicó que tenía un don.

Candy se dio cuenta de que despedía un brillo inesperado de placer. ¡El elogio era muy diferente y bienvenido después de sus comentarios mordaces!

—Me alegro que le ayude—murmuró.

—Si en alguna ocasión decides abrir un centro de masaje—comentó con pereza—yo te financiaré ¡reunirías una fortuna!

—¿Piensas que un centro de masaje concordaría con mis modales enérgicos de hospital?

La oleada divertida que recorrió el cuerpo de Terry traspasó las manos de Candy. Ella sonrió, sabía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas; los movimientos rítmicos distendían los músculos tensos de la espalda. La respiración de Terry era profunda y pareja. Él colocó la cabeza de otro modo para sentirse más cómodo, antes de preguntar arrastrando las palabras:

—¿Por qué te convertiste en terapeuta?

Con eso eran tres comentarios que él hacia sin atacarla.

—Antes de ser terapeuta, era enfermera, pero Albert me sugirió el que tomara esas clases de fisioterapia, así que, aquí estoy.

—¿Quieres decir que, lo hiciste por atención a él?

Ella no supo si había un poco de burla en la voz profunda, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Sí, supongo que en cierta forma.

Hablaron de su incursión en el teatro y de los hospitales en los que había trabajado Candy. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella y los ojos cerrados. Candy notó que sonreía mientras hablaba. En definitiva, él no pertenecía a su tipo, pero tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo. Cuando tocaron el tema de la vinatería, repentinamente Candy comentó:

—Supongo que querrá que su hijo continúe con la tradición.

La cabeza de Terry se elevó un poco, formó puños con las manos y se tensó.

—Parece que el que yo tenga un hijo depende de ti—contestó, sarcástico.

—Yo… disculpe—dijo con voz entrecortada.

El sonido bajo en la garganta de Terry fue una mezcla de mofa y desprecio.

—No es necesario que te pongas así—rió—no pretendo violarte con la intención de que me des un heredero. Me refería al hecho de que un inválido no puede ser muy buen esposo.

Ella se sonrojó y dio gracias de que él no lo pudiera ver.

—Tengo plena confianza en que usted volverá a caminar—declaró Candy con sencillez.

—Lo que significa que también existe la posibilidad de que no logre hacerlo—le recordó.

—Una posibilidad, pero Albert…

—Quien nunca se equivoca—la interrumpió, mordaz.

—Hasta ahora no se que se ha equivocado. De hecho su juicio es muy importante cuando se trata de un diagnóstico. Y él opina que usted volverá a caminar.

Terry hizo una mueca.

—¿Y si no sucede así?

—Muchos pacientes inválidos a quienes yo he atendido, se han casado, han tenido un matrimonio feliz e hijos. Estar en una silla de ruedas no impide eso—Candy hizo una pausa y después continuó; adivinaba lo que él tenía en mente—pero si eso le preocupa es cuestión de…

—¿Mi virilidad?—gritó.

—Se que en este momento no tiene sensación en las piernas, pero no hay razón…

—¿Quieres decir que una mujer aceptaría casarse con un hombre que tiene muerta la mitad del cuerpo?—la interrumpió, sarcástico.

Ella se alejó un poco de él para poner más talco en las manos, que estaban un poco pegajosas. Por dios ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella había tranquilizado a muchos pacientes cuando mostraban ansiedades sexuales; ¿Por qué ahora la invadía ese calor?

La respuesta le llegó en el momento en que ella giró y lo vio. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el cuerpo casi desnudo, acentuando el ligero bronceado y el vello que cubría brazos y piernas.

—A ninguna mujer que de verdad lo ame, le importará eso.

El se apoyó sobre un codo, mientras veía a la joven con frialdad.

—Supongo que ningún sacrificio es demasiado para una mujer enamorada—inquirió entre dientes—ni aunque signifique que toda su vida se verá cercenada, pues será prisionera de la silla de ruedas de su esposo—la tomó de la muñeca con violencia repentina—tus tonterías parecen interminables, pero dudo mucho que una existencia tan vacía fuera suficiente para ti.

Los dedos se clavaban en la piel de Candy.

—¡Lo sería si lo amara!—reaccionó al ataque personal, gritando.

Terry la liberó con desprecio, la mirada sagaz recorría el rostro un poco sonrojado y después el cuerpo esbelto.

—Eres una mentirosa. A pesar de tu exterior tan propio, me doy cuenta de que una vez que se derrita la capa de hielo que te cubre le darías mucho a un hombre, a cambio de su dinero. Estar atada a un invalido de por vida no va contigo.

—Ya que todo es una hipótesis, no importa—repuso, molesta—en principio no me casaré con usted y además lograré que se deshaga de esa silla.

El choque entre ellos determinó la atmosfera para el resto de la mañana. Los ejercicios que Terry consideraba una demostración de su incapacidad, lo hicieron más mordaz y sarcástico. Al final, negándose a cooperar, impulsó la silla hacia la terraza. Candy lo vio salir, sintiéndose derrotada. Taconeando salió de la habitación.

En el vestíbulo se detuvo para tranquilizarse. Tal vez los dos necesitaban un poco de tiempo para controlar el ánimo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que la irritara con tal facilidad. Miró la muñeca y notó que las marcas rojas habían desaparecido, pero tendría mucha suerte si al día siguiente no aparecía una preciosa pulsera de moretones.

Cruzó el vestíbulo, convencida de que un paseo por la propiedad le ayudaría a recuperar su sentido de la perspectiva. Se topó con Bernard en la escalera, frente a la puerta principal.

—Iba a buscarla, señorita. Olvidé entregarle las llaves del auto esta mañana.

—¿Las llaves del auto?—repitió—lo siento, no comprendo.

—El señor Grandchester me indicó que pretendía visitar algunos lugares durante su tiempo libre, por lo que debía tener acceso a uno de los autos—explicó Bernard.

El se retiró y dejó a Candy sopesando las llaves en la mano. Su paciente era incomprensible. Ella ya lo había catalogado como un tirano y ahora la confundía al poner un auto a su disposición.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No deseaba entrar y darle las gracias cuando acababa de insultarla de esa forma. No solo eso, sino que con el humor que Terry tenía en ese momento lo más probable era que le volvería a gritar. Decidió agradecerle a ese gesto después.

Siguió el sendero desde el que podía contemplar el castillo que con su brillo destacaba entre la vegetación que lo rodeaba. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas con su techo inclinado cubierto de tejas, sus torretas y las ventanas elegantes. Un grabado similar aparecía en las etiquetas de las botellas.

Había un auto aparcado frente a la entrada majestuosa. Al acercarse a él, Candy vio que una mujer de cabello largo y rubio vestida con un costoso traje sastre, salía de la casa. Los zapatos hacían juego con la bolsa de piel que sostenía bajo el brazo.

Al ver a Candy, bajó los escalones corriendo; los pendientes de oro bailaban contra las mejillas.

—Debes de ser la terapeuta de Terry—la recorrió con la mirada antes de continuar con una sonrisa cautivadora—¿como estas? soy Susana Marlow. De seguro Terry ya te habló de mí.

Terry mencionó a Susana en una ocasión, pero como era necesario responder con tacto, Candy repuso:

—Usted estuvo con él en el accidente.

Susana asintió, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y levantó los hombros en una pose dramática.

—Si no hubiera sido por Terry, no hubiera escapado del auto. Estoy segura de que no es necesario que te diga lo espantoso que todo esto ha sido para mí ¡me siento tan responsable!

—El ebrio fue el culpable—Candy dijo, calmada.

—Sí, eso es lo que todos me dicen, respondió Susana un poco tensa—pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.

—El señor Grandchester no la culpa ¿entonces por qué culparse usted misma?

Susana asintió, apretó la boca como si tratara de evitar las lágrimas. Después añadió con una sonrisa trémula:

—Quisiera ser tan practica y tener los pies en la tierra como tú. También quisiera que Terry no fuera tan orgulloso y necio. Nos podríamos casar de inmediato y yo le podría desmotar cuanto lo quiero y que no me importa que este invalido.

Así que ella era la prometida de Terry, pensó Candy.

—por el momento, nada parece importarle a Terry—continuó Susana—el viñedo, el teatro, ni siquiera nuestro matrimonio. No creo que soporte la idea de no volver a caminar.

—Él esta furiosos por eso—le contestó Candy—pero comparado con mucha gente, se está enfrentando a la vida con mucho valor.

A Susana no pareció gustarle la velocidad con que Candy defendió a su paciente. La mirada se endureció antes de que curvara la boca en una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Cómo se llevan ustedes dos? Entiendo, por lo que me comentó Terry, que tuvieron una fricción esta mañana.

—¿Le importa que hable con franqueza?

—Por favor, hazlo.

—Tiene razón, esta mañana discutimos por su tratamiento y no espero que sea la última ocasión que lo hagamos. En ocasiones la terapia parece cruel por todo lo que exige del paciente. Yo sé que todos sus instintos deben indicarle que las cosas tienen que ser más sencillas para su prometido. Debe sentirse protectora. Por eso es importante que yo cuente con su confianza y apoyo.

—Cuentas con los dos, desde luego—aseguró Susana—de hecho, espero que seamos amigas—parecía bromear, pero su advertencia fue muy clara cuando agregó—en tanto no te enamores de tu paciente.

Su intuición femenina merecía diez de calificación, pensó Candy. Susana estaba celosa. Queriendo tranquilizarla y consciente del dolor al recordar la lección que ella misma recibió, le dijo:

—siempre trato mucho a mis pacientes, pero no me enamoro de ellos.

—Aun en una silla de ruedas, Terry tienen una mente sagaz y apasionada. De seguro te debe parecer atractivo.

A Candy le parecía arrogante, voluntarioso y hasta amenazador, pero no le podía decir eso a Susana.

—Sé que es difícil ver que otra persona cuide a quien amamos, pero…

—¿No insinúas que estoy celosa, verdad?—Susana la interrumpió, altanera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió en forma inesperada—¡vaya, creo que sí! Escuche, señorita White, solo dije eso por consideración a ti. Terry y yo estamos demasiado unidos para que tenga ojos para otra mujer, y menos su terapeuta. Pero es encantador y temo que puedas salir lastimada.

Candy sabía que las palabras despectivas de Susana tenían la intención de lastimarla y eso la decidió a mostrarse indiferente.

—Su advertencia no es necesaria—repuso, tranquila.

Susana la estudiaba con una mirada fría y poco amigable.

—Solo recuérdalo, es todo—continuó, molesta—nos veremos esta noche en la cena.

Ella se deslizó detrás del volante de su auto deportivo y se alejó con tal furia que la grava voló impulsada por los neumáticos. Preguntándose por qué se molestaba en comunicarse con su paciente o con su prometida teatral, Candy dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia la casa.

—No hagas caso de lo que dice—apareció frente a Candy una mujer bastante bonita, de cabellos castaño y un par de ojos cafés que la miraban fijamente—son los celos obsesivo que tiene, tú debes de ser Candy.

—Así es—le respondió.

—Amiga de Albert ¿cierto?

Ahora que lo recordaba, Candy había visto en anteriores ocasiones a ella, Karen, Karen Kleiss, visitaba a menudo a Albert en su consultorio, recordaba haber rechazado cada una de las invitaciones que Albert le hacía para acompañarlo al teatro, ya que como Candy suponía, ella le hacia la invitación a él.

—Así es, señorita Kleiss.

—No sabes qué gusto me da saber que has puesto de cabeza el mundo de Susana—dijo con una abierta sonrisa—la pobrecita cree en aquella leyenda que ha corrido por los teatros de todo el mundo, de que aquellos que actúen "Romeo y Julieta" terminarán juntos.

Candy no sabía a qué se refería con haber puesto de cabeza el mundo de Susana, así que solo esbozó una media sonrisa, y a fin de terminar con esa plática a la cual no le encontraba sentido añadió:

—Lo siento señorita, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

—Muy bien, pero déjate de formalidades y llámame Karen, Candy, en otra ocasión platicaremos.

Karen la observó entrar en la casa, recordando cómo fue que se había dejado convencer por Terry para ayudarlo a persuadir a Albert de que invitara a Candy a cada una de las representaciones que llegaban a dar en Chicago.

_—¡Vamos Karen!—escuchaba la voz suplicante de Terry—solo tienes que ir al hospital y darle estos dos boletos a Albert, estoy seguro de que el la invitará a ella._

Era la primera vez que veía a Terry tan obsesionado por una mujer, que Karen no se pudo negar; aún recordaba que siempre en cada presentación, se asomaba hacia el palco donde debería de estar sentada Candy con Albert, y siempre estaba sólo Albert.

Finalmente, Karen no pudo guardar más el secreto de Terry, así que Albert siempre nos decía que no quería asistir, dejando a Terry con un extraño brillo en la mirada que Karen jamás le había visto.

Poco a poco, Susana se fue dando cuenta de la situación, causándole escenas de celos por una mujer a la cual, Terry ni siquiera tenía el placer de haber cruzado palabra con ella. Pero ahora, la situación había cambiado, esa mujer ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo que Terry, sin saber que por algún tiempo fue objeto de su fijación.


	4. Chapter 4

_hola amigas! me da mucho gusto saber que les agarda la historia! poco a poco iré subiendo los caps, es que entre que veo que actualzian mis fic´s favoritos pues ya saben, una no se puede resistir y nada mas ando con "uno mas y me pongo a escribir" y asi me da la madruagda jeje. pero ahora si me pondré a tarbajar para publicar el cap 7, ya que algunas tuvieron la oportunidad de leer los anteriores en la gf jeje. mis agardecimeintos a:_

_**dianis:** nena! me da mucho gusto verte por aqui, te prometo que pronto tendrás el capitulo 7 jeje, asi que no te me deseperes nena asi podrás leer conmas calma los caps._

_**lizthr: **gracias por tus comentarios, pero pues creo que necesitamos a la gusana para que le de sabor a las hsitorias, no lo crees? asi que espero leerte hasta el final!**  
><strong>_

_**lupita: **amiga! me da mucho gusto leerte en otra historia mia! y en lugar de decirte, dejaré que lo vayas descubriendo tu misma! asi que no te pierdas las actualziaciones! xoxo_

**_nelly: _**_no te dejo mas con la duda, y aqui tienes la actualizacion! espero te guste!_

_**gaby: **hola gaby! de hecho la historia esta termianda solo que me falta pasar los caps a al compu jeje, espero disfrutes el capitulo!_

_y tambien gracias a ti, lector anonimo, que espero alguna vez me hagas llegar tu opinionacerca de esta historia, a mi editora publirelacionista Mai Mai que nada mas la tengo trabaje y trabaje en la edicion de lso caps, nena gracias por apoyar mis locuras! ahora si, pasemos a nuestro capitulo!  
><em>

**_Capitulo 4_**

—Ahora ya sabe cómo hacerlo, me gustaría que intentara ese ejercicio otra vez, pero solo en esta ocasión.

Mientras hablaba, Candy se alejó un par de pasos para dar mayor espacio a Terry. Si tenía los nervios de punta por soportar sus gritos durante dos horas, no lo demostraba.

—Pensé que pretendías sacarme de esta maldita silla de ruedas. No que me volvieras un gimnasta en ella.

—La paciencia no es una de sus cualidades—le dijo Candy con un poco de ironía.

El comentario hizo que se ganara una mirada salvaje de Terry.

—Creo que el hecho de que todavía estés aquí, después de quince días de sufrimientos, indica lo contrario. Albert te pintó como una hacedora de milagros, y todavía espero ver la evidencia.

—¿Cuánto progreso espera obtener en quince días?

—¿Será esa la misma respuesta, después de un mes, un semestre, un año?

—La recuperación es cuestión de tiempo.

—Eso me dices siempre.

—¿Se puede pasar a la cama?—Candy trató de no discutir con él.

—¿No crees que ya me has torturado bastante esta tarde?—Terry casi gritó.

—Si no hiciera mi trabajo con esmero, usted sería el primero en indicármelo.

Mark entró en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa Mark?—preguntó Terry, más gentil.

—Estoy aburrido—suspiró el pequeño—¿a qué hora llegará la tía Eleanor?

—Poco después de las seis—le indicó Terry.

—Ve por tu carrito—sugirió Candy—cuando regreses, ya habré terminado con la terapia de tu tío, y te llevaré a dar un paseo.

—¿También iras tu?—le preguntó el pequeño a Terry, con la mirada esperanzada.

El rostro de Terry perdió la expresión mientras respondía.

—Tengo que descansar.

—¿Por qué si estas sentado todo el día estás cansado?

—Son los músculos de mis piernas los que se agotan—repuso Terry; la tensión de la mandíbula contrastaba con el tono sereno de la voz.

—Vamos Mark, ve a buscar tu carrito—Candy trataba de evitar que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

—Está bien—aceptó divertido, sin tener conciencia de la tensión que dejaba tras de él.

—Te quedaste muy callada—señaló Terry, sarcástico—creí que tendrías algún comentario acerca de lo difícil que es para un niño comprender lo que es estar confinado a una silla de ruedas.

—Mark solo quiere que las cosas sean como antes del accidente, que usted pueda jugar con él y poder ver a la señora Eleanor.

—No hay razón por la que Eleanor no acompañe a Mark—repuso, molesto—ella decidió invertir muchas horas en la vinatería en vez de solo trabajar un poco en su academia.

—No tiene opción—indicó Candy—cuando lo consulta acerca de un problema, usted no quiere saber nada. Si mostrara un poco de interés en el negocio, Eleanor no estaría tan ocupada. Sería mejor para ella.

—¿Quiere decir que yo debería de ser una carga menor?—resumió Terry, su ira iba en aumento.

—Yo no dije eso.

—¿O insinúas que eso me daría menos tiempo para sentir lástima de mi mismo?

—Deje de poner palabras en mi boca—se defendió Candy—todo lo que señalo es que es posible trabajar desde una silla.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que la contribución que pudiera hacer sería mínima—la interrumpió con brusquedad—lo mas que podría hacer seria ver los números ¿o era eso lo que pensabas…. Una terapia ocupacional?

—Alguien tiene que encargarse del trabajo de oficina.

—¿Eleanor y tu están unidas para mantener la ilusión de que yo soy útil aquí?—preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Candy lo veía nerviosa. Un golpe bajo haría que Terry saliera de su amargura ¿pero Candy se atrevería a decir lo que tenía en mente?

—Ya es tiempo de que decida que quiere hacer el resto de su vida: un invalido en una silla de ruedas o un hombre normal—Candy utilizó el mismo tono despectivo con el que Terry acostumbraba dirigirse a ella.

Candy se preparó para recibir la furia de Terry, mas esta no llegó. Candy contuvo el aliento mientras él se apoyaba contra las almohadas y reía sin humor.

—Eres muy eficiente para suministrar el medicamento ¿Por qué no intentas tomar un poco también—tenía una mirada cínica al dirigirse a ella.

—Su sarcasmo lo desperdicia conmigo, no sé de que me habla.

—Entonces eres más obtusa de lo que imaginé. Te atreves a sugerir que actúo como un cobarde cuando a ti un golpe de la vida te convirtió en un iceberg clínico. No sé qué te habrá dañado en el pasado y no quiero saberlo, pero antes de criticarme a mí, estaría bien que te analizaras un poco.

Candy casi brincó y los ojos verdes se le oscurecieron. Fue el entrenamiento que recibió en el hospital lo que la hizo mantenerse ecuánime en vez de romper en llanto.

—Ese comentario no me dolió en absoluto—respondió Candy con la voz tensa.

Candy dio media vuelta; sabia que otro comentario mordaz la haría perder la compostura. Terry no le respondió, solo golpeó el colchón con el puño mientras Candy salía.

Las palabras alegres de Mark durante el paseo, hicieron que ella dejara de pensar en el comentario de Terry, no fue sino hasta que se encontraba en el piso superior tomando una ducha, que regresaron a su mente produciendo la misma reacción iracunda.

El sonido del auto que se acercaba la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta de que debía ser Albert. Terminó de recogerse el cabello, se abrochó su pulsera y se puso un poco de perfume en las muñecas. Tomó su chaqueta y bajó.

—¡Señorita White! ¡Ven acá!

Candy volvió la cabeza hacia donde la llamaban a gritos. Ella ya había notado que la puerta de la habitación de Terry estaba entreabierta. También podía escuchar las voces amortiguadas que provenían del salón, donde Eleanor y Albert charlaban. Sin desearlo se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de Terry, quien estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. Ella se paró a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Me llamaba?

—¿Estoy en lo correcto al suponer que piensas salir esta noche?

—Sí, lo está.

—Estas muy reservada.

Con una mueca, Candy le respondió.

—Voy al espectáculo de luz y sonido a Edimburgo.

—¿Con quién?

La combinación de la personalidad implacable de Terry y el desafío de Candy, hacia que la atmosfera se cargara de electricidad. Candy resentía el interrogatorio, por lo que respondió con brusquedad.

—Es mi tiempo libre y supongo que puedo ir.

—¿Con quién?—Terry insistió.

—¿Qué importa?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Terry la observaba con burla. Después sonrió un poco con un dejo de ironía.

—Así que al fin tienes una cita con Albert ¡felicidades!

—Llega a todos los extremos para mostrarse desagradable, ¿verdad?

—No hay necesidad de que te molestes.

—¿Quién no lo haría, teniendo que someterse a su sarcasmo constante?

—¿Cansada de actuar como una santa?

Los ojos de Candy brillaban mientras intentaba controlar el impulso de alejarse de allí. Respiró profundo y, con una calma forzada, habló.

—No sé para qué me llamó, pero si no me necesita, Albert me está esperando.

—¡Entonces no permitas que yo te detenga!—gritó Terry.

Candy salió de la habitación, decidida a que otro choque con él no arruinara su velada. Albert y ella charlaron con facilidad en tanto él se dirigía al camino principal. Desde el auto ella podía ver los árboles que bordeaban el lago, cuya superficie brillaba bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

—Olvida a tu paciente por un rato—le indicó Albert rompiendo el silencio en que había caído.

—¿Perdón?—dijo Candy, sorprendida y se volvió a verlo—lo siento… supongo que el señor Grandchester está en mi mente. No me llevo muy bien col él.

—Lo imaginé cuando lo visité el otro día; te noté un poco vencida. Eleanor me mencionó hoy que tienes que soportar el mal genio de Terry.

—¿Por eso sugeriste que saliéramos?—le preguntó Candy, sonriendo.

—Debo admitir que pensé que necesitabas un descanso. Además de eso, estoy seguro de que Edimburgo le gustará a la parte romántica que hay en ti.

—No imaginas lo agradable que es escuchar que me llames romántica "iceberg clínico" es como me llama mi paciente, entre otras cosas.

Albert rió y condujo el auto hacia un sitio donde había más coches aparcados. Apenas era el principio de la temporada y Edimburgo ya atraía muchos turistas; había bastante gente que se encaminaba a la entrada, custodiada por una esfinge.

Con calma, Candy y Albert cruzaron la explanada y recorrieron los jardines, desde donde se lograba observar una vista impresionante de Edimburgo. Candy se detuvo un momento a contemplar el paisaje.

Albert sonrió por su reacción.

—Lo deja a uno sin aliento—admitió antes de preguntar—¿te comentó Susana que usarán este escenario para su próximo trabajo de modelo?

—No—repuso Candy y añadió—la verdad es que hablamos muy poco.

—¿Cómo? Pensé que Susana los visitaba con frecuencia. ¿Han cambiado las cosas entre ella y Terry después del accidente?

—No que yo me haya percatado. Lo que quise decir es que Susana no es muy amigable conmigo. De hecho, no tenía idea de que fuera modelo.

—No se dedica del todo al modelaje, solo en contadas ocasiones. Me pregunto si resiente tu relación con Terry—comentó Albert pensativo—los celos pueden ocasionar comportamientos extraños.

—Eso he sabido—Candy estaba decidida a mantener la conversación ligera y olvidar los problemas que rodeaban su trabajo. Después del espectáculo, Albert la llevó a un restaurante cercano al castillo, donde compartieron una cena muy agradable.

—Hemos hablado de muchas cosas durante la velada, pero apenas hemos mencionado a tu paciente—señaló Albert después de que les sirvieron el café.

—Me ha parecido más interesante que hablar de mi trabajo—repuso Candy con una sonrisa.

Albert la miró intrigado.

—Cuando alguien como tú se reserva los problemas a los que se enfrenta, en vez de hablar de ellos abiertamente, me pregunto si te estás involucrando emocionalmente con Terry.

—En lo absoluto—aseguró Candy.

Albert no la contradijo, pero Candy presentía que él no estaba convencido. Y, aunque le apreció una locura, mas tarde reflexionó en el punto.

Ella no estaba involucrada emocionalmente con Terry, pero no podía negar que experimentaba sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él ¿era la situación la responsable, o el hombre mismo? Ella suponía que no estaba acostumbrada a dedicar toda su energía a un solo paciente, y al vivir allí, le era mucho más difícil apartarse de la situación.

El reloj de su habitación le indicó que casi era la media noche. Aunque ya era tarde, ella sabía que no se dormiría de inmediato. Buscó su libro sobre la mesa de noche y recordó que lo había dejado en la sala.

¿Debía ir a buscarlo? No había duda de que podría soportar mejor el trabajo del día siguiente si descansaba lo suficiente. La bata verde estaba a los pies de la cama. Se la puso, salió de su dormitorio y ató el cinto alrededor de la cintura mientras bajaba en silencio tratando de no perturbar a nadie.

Había llegado al último peldaño de la escalera cuando escuchó un ruido. Se paralizó y se aceleraron los latidos de su corazón. Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, que provenía de la habitación de Terry. Parecía un gruñido. El corazón de Candy le dio un vuelco al pensar que tal vez había sufrido una caída. Si ella no lo ayudaba, no podría levantarse.

Corrió a la habitación sin hacer ruido por las pantuflas verdes de satén. Había una lámpara cerca de la puerta que Candy encendió al entrar. Bajo la luz suave, pudo ver a Terry en la cama, con la sabana entre los labios, su tez ligeramente bronceada enfatizada por la blancura de la ropa de cama.

El alivio que sintió al no encontrarlo en el suelo pronto fue reemplazado por una preocupación diferente, al ver el sudor que brillaba en el rostro y la forma en que gritaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se escuchaba la voz amortiguada pero implorante.

—Muévase… a un lado… por Dios, alguien… sáquela de allí.

La angustia la dejó muda. Le parecía imposible que el hombre que se quejaba casi sollozando, con el pecho cubierto de sudor, fuera le hombre burlón y sarcástico que ella conocía.

Por primera vez no fue la terapista la que corrió a su lado, sino una mujer comprensiva. Se inclinó sobre él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Señor Grandchester—empezó con un murmullo gutural.

Pero la pesadilla era demasiado intensa para que él la escuchara. Terry volvió a murmurar algo con el rostro distorsionado por el dolor. Candy se sentó sobre la cama y en esta ocasión le sacudió el hombro, insistente.

—Señor Grandchester, Terry ¡despierta! Todo está bien. Solo es un sueño.

Terry pestañeó antes de abrir los ojos para verla de tal forma que ella se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Candy?—tenia la boca seca y ronca. Se sentó con una energía desencadenada que sugería que él todavía estaba bajo la influencia de la pesadilla. La tomó por los brazos antes de recuperar la conciencia por completo y cuando lo hizo la liberó. Con la voz todavía un poco ronca, preguntó —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Usted tenía una pesadilla—explicó, su propia voz estaba más ronca que de costumbre—iba a buscar un libro cuando escuché que se quejaba.

El asintió con lentitud, se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo aun más. Cuando la volvió a ver, ya había recuperado el control totalmente.

—¿Para qué quieres un libro a esta hora de la noche?—le preguntó con un toque de buen humor antes de decir—regresa a tu cuarto, estoy bien.

—No, no lo está—lo contradijo—la ropa de cama esta enredada.

—Levántese y le arreglaré esto—dijo Candy.

—Déjalo así…

—Solo necesito un minuto—lo interrumpió con firmeza. Luego Candy sospechó que dormía desnudo y añadió, contenta de que bajó la luz tenue, así Terry no notara que se sonrojaba—le pasaré la bata.

—Gracias.

Terry parecía divertido ¿no había forma de que ella comprendiera a ese hombre? Unos cuantos minutos antes, Terry revivía el accidente y ahora, bromeaba con ella. Escondió su intriga, retiró la ropa de cama y la dejó como la de un hospital.

El brillo de la lámpara iluminaba el rostro de Candy en tanto trabajaba y le daba al cabello, que le caía sobre la cara, la intensidad del oro liquido. Candy tomó la almohada, luego miró hacia la silla donde Terry estaba sentado.

La noche y la quietud de la casa creaban un aura de intimidad que la puso a la defensiva, incluso antes de que él preguntara:

—¿Qué tal estuvo la velada?

Con los brazos alrededor de la almohada, apretándola contra la cintura como si fuera un escudo con el que se defendía de su sarcasmo malévolo, repuso levantando la barbilla.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no estoy a la caza de…?

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, si lo sabe… por un instante la sorpresa no le permitió pensar en una respuesta-

—Tranquila—gruñó Terry—no pretendo molestarte. Lo que intento es ofrecerte una disculpa.

—¿Por decir?... —no pudo continuar, pues aún no asimilaba el cambio de actitud de Terry.

—Por todo—él murmuró mientras se frotaba la nuca. La tensión y la amargura habían desaparecido de su actitud—has sido la paciencia misma estas dos semanas, y todo lo que yo he hecho es atacarte. Pensé en darte una disculpa antes de que salieras. En vez de eso, cuando te pedí que vinieras a mi habitación, seguí igual.

Todavía sosteniendo la almohada, Candy se sentó sobre la cama, frente a él.

—Bueno, di algo—le pidió Terry.

—Estaba pensando que en ocasiones he sido demasiado profesional y debí hacer las cosas con un poco mas de… amabilidad.

La boca de Terry se torció por la amargura.

—No era contigo con quien estaba furioso esta tarde cuando te grité, sino conmigo mismo… aunque sé que esto no justifica que haya dicho cosas que te dolieron.

Candy alejó la mirada. Terry estaba demasiado perceptivo y ella, temerosa de sentirse expuesta. Le dio un golpecillo a la almohada y se volvió para colocarla en su lugar.

—Ya está olvidado.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?—le dijo Terry después de estudiarla un momento—te controlas demasiado. Nunca muestras tus sentimientos. Tal vez si los demostraras un poco, lograrías que él se saliera de tu sistema.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir, alarmado. Ella no podía ser tan transparente; ¿Cómo había logrado Terry recubrir tanto en tan poco tiempo? Se obligó a verlo y rió.

—¿Cuál él?

—Como mentirosa eres bastante convincente—repuso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Candy se tensó; la mirada se había vuelto fría y hostil. Ya habían transcurrido seis años desde que Anthony rompió su compromiso la víspera de la boda. Iba a ser un evento importante en el pequeño poblado de Lakewood, donde ella vivía; todos deseaban felicitar a la afortunada huérfana que hogar de Pony.

Recordaba la prisa con que se canceló todo, la devolución de los regalos que debieron haber adornado su casa nueva, las palabras amables pero hirientes de la familia y amigos. Un cierto atolondramiento que la ayudó a pasar el día que debió haber sido muy feliz. El dolor y la tristeza que la abrumaron después.

—Aunque alguien me haya herido en algún momento, ya no me afecta—le dijo, escuchando la tensión en su voz.

—Seguro.

—Es cierto.

Candy se iba a poner de pie, pero Terry la tomó por la muñeca.

—A menudo ayuda hablar de las cosas—le dijo Terry en un susurro.

Candy no podía confiar en su voz, no podía gritarle que ella no necesitaba que la consolara. De cualquier forma, no era cierto. Durante el momento que permanecieron en silencio, la mano de Terry se deslizó de la muñeca para tomar la mano. Su contacto la tranquilizaba y a la vez enviaba un estremecimiento muy especial por los nervios.

Después de un momento, ella se rindió y con voz entrecortada empezó a hablar.

—Me… dejaron plantada, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya pasó.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó, amable.

Candy bajó la cabeza y entonces, sin saber cómo, prosiguió:

—fue el día anterior a mi boda. Mi prometido me dijo que amaba a otra y que quería casarse con ella.

—¿Quién era ella? ¿Alguien a quien tú conocías?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ella es la hija de uno de los socios de la compañía de su familia. Él nunca me lo dijo, pero ella era más mundana que yo.

—No te menosprecies. Tú eres eso y mucho más.

Candy se sorprendió por la vehemencia de las palabras de Terry. Ella sentía su mirada sobre ella, pero no podía levantar la vista.

—Me da la impresión de que tu prometido era un inmaduro ¿nunca has pensado que tal vez te salvó la campana?

—Anthony no era así.

—Desde luego que no.

—¡No lo era! Él amaba a Elisa. Él…

No pudo continuar. Le dolía demasiado contar cómo le dijo Anthony que al volver a ver a Elisa, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que sentía por ella era afecto y ternura. Había confundido los sentimientos de gratitud por el cuidado que ella le prodigó durante su estancia en el hospital. Él sabía que debió habérselo dicho antes, pero no encontró el valor para hacerlo.

—¿Él qué?—la presionó Terry.

Candy negó con la cabeza. De repente, lamentó haber revelado tanto. Levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos muy brillantes. Estaban solos, ella tenía demasiada conciencia de la presencia de Terry y hablar del pasado la colocaba en una posición vulnerable. Rápido se puso de pie.

—Es de ti de quien debemos hablar, no de mí. Si se altera tu patrón de sueño con pesadillas, tal vez necesites alguna tableta para dormir.

—Ya tomo bastantes medicamentos, gracias—añadió—además sabes que las pastillas no son el remedio para todo.

Candy no dejó de percibir lo que Terry insinuaba, pero él ya no hizo mayor referencia a lo que Candy le contó, mientras ella se aseguraba de que él estuviera cómodo para pasar la noche.

Pese a eso, el comentario de Terry la dejó pensativa. Regresó a la cama deseando conocer una cura para un corazón destrozado. Ella también deseaba ayudar a Terry en su recuperación. Él la volvía loca, la hacía enojar y siempre le gritaba, pero esa noche había tenido una imagen breve de cómo era él en el fondo. Se dio cuenta que debajo de su frustración y su amargura, había un hombre muy agradable.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5 _**

Candy se levantó más tarde que de costumbre, a la mañana siguiente. Mark ya se había ido a la escuela y solo Eleanor y Terry estaban desayunando. Su paciente levantó la mirada cuando ella se les unió.

Pensé que estarías cansada después de lo de anoche—empezó Terry—no esperaba verte antes de las nueve.

—¿Esperabas escapar de tu sesión de terapia?—preguntó, atreviéndose a bromear con él.

—No, ya me di cuenta de que haya resultados o no, el tratamiento debe continuar—no parecía molesto, por lo que Candy sintió que no había desperdiciado su buen humor.

—¿Qué te pareció Edimburgo Candy?—intervino Eleanor, temerosa de que la conversación entrara en un terreno peligroso.

—Me abrió el deseo de visitar otros lugares—respondió Candy antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

—¿Por qué no planeas un viaje a Glasgow?—sugirió Eleanor—está a unos sesenta kilómetros de aquí y es un sitio lleno de historia—y levantándose de la mesa empujó la silla y continuó—lo siento, pero tengo prisa, los veré mas tarde.

—No es necesario que vayas a la vinatería—le indicó Terry con el ceño fruncido.

Los hombros de Eleanor se tensaron.

—Terry, por favor. No empecemos la discusión otra vez.

—Lo que quise decir es que desde hoy pretendo tomar tu lugar.

Candy estaba tan sorprendida como Eleanor. Hasta ese momento Terry había mostrado una indiferencia total hacia todo lo que se relacionara con el negocio.

—¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de idea?—le preguntó Eleanor con una sonrisa confundida. Terry, por un instante arqueó una ceja hacia Candy.

—Estar en una silla de ruedas no me obliga a actuar como un invalido—indicó con frialdad. El siguiente comentario lo dirigió directo a Candy—supongo que podemos encontrar un horario para mi terapia, que no se interponga con el trabajo.

Al obtener la confirmación de Candy, él volvió la cabeza para hablar con Brigitte, quien había entrado con más pan.

—Dile a Bernard que tenga listo el auto en diez minutos, por favor.

Candy supuso que Terry pretendía que el administrador se presentara en la casa. Sin embargo, Terry era un hombre de acción: al decidir encargarse de los negocios, no era para conformarse con escuchar los reportes de otros. Preocupada por él, y pensando en que si estaba con él podría evitar que se excediera, intervino.

—Si vas a ir a la vinatería esta mañana, lo mejor sería que yo te llevara, para que este allí en caso de que me necesites.

—¿Temes perderme de vista?

—Pensé que te gustaba tenerme cerca, donde pueda escuchar tu llamado—repuso con falsa inocencia, y se maravilló de que Terry sonriera, divertido.

Ella condujo el Renault que Terry le había asignado, pues estaba acostumbrado a él y la silla cabía sin dificultad en el compartimiento para equipaje. Mientras cruzaba el puente Kincardine pudo ver las aguas del río Forth bajo la luz del sol; su superficie parecía un espejo en el que se reflejaba el verdor que rodeaba.

Terry parecía no tener deseos de hablar y después de un momento de silencio que se rompía solo por el zumbido del motor, Candy lo vio de soslayo tratando de captar de qué humor se encontraba. Él contemplaba el paisaje pensativo, lo que causó que Candy se preguntara si él estaría pensando en la vinatería, o tal vez la pesadilla aun lo acosaba.

Casi contra su voluntad, Candy recordó el deseo que sintió la noche anterior de abrazarlo, de disipar el tormento de su sueño con la calidez de su cuerpo. A la luz del día le pareció una reacción extrema, y se le aceleró el pulso al pensarlo. Sin embargo, el deseo de ofrecerle consuelo persistía en ella.

-No te veo muy cansado después de lo de anoche. Parece que la pesadilla no te espantó el sueño.

-No necesito dormir mucho, lo que me parece muy bien si planeas aparecer en mi dormitorio con una bata tan reveladora, a media noche.

La palabra "reveladora" le robó la respuesta de los labios. La mirada de Terry permanecía sobre ella, lo que la avergonzó.

—No es necesario que pierdas el habla y te pongas tan tensa sólo porque te recuerdo que eres una mujer.

Candy era conciente de que sentía una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo; sin embargo, esperaba que su voz sonara normal al preguntar:

—¿Cómo fue tu pesadilla?

Terry rió ante el cambio brusco de tema, y ella dijo en defensa propia:

—Mi pregunta tiene un propósito. No es raro que una experiencia desagradable ocasione sueños recurrentes, y yo…

—Tú eres una enciclopedia medica ambulante—Terry arrastró las palabras y dirigió la mirada a los sembradíos.

—No serias normal si no persistiera el recuerdo del accidente.

El comentario hizo que Terry se volviera a verla. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Si piensas que la pesadilla tuvo algo que ver con el choque, no fue así.

—¿Entonces qué?...—empezó a decir Candy, antes de darse cuenta de que debía aceptar su negativa. Ella había escuchado sus lamentos. Así que dijo, tranquila—tener una pesadilla no es signo de debilidad. No hay necesidad de que te sientas avergonzado…

—¿Nunca abandonas un tema?

—¿Me dejarás terminar alguna vez?

—Lo haría si dejaras de estar aplicando la psicología de un principiante conmigo.

—No es psicología de un aficionado, sino el simple hecho de que el subconsciente trabaja con las ansiedades y los recuerdos que la mente conciente reprime. Dejar las cosas encerradas dentro de uno mismo nunca ha ayudado a nadie.

—¿Hablas por tu propia experiencia?

Candy lo miró molesta; sabía muy bien a qué se refería Terry, pero se negó a responder.

—Eres increíble. Das consejos maravillosos, pero nunca los aplicas en ti—comentó Terry.

—¿Te importaría cambiar de tema?—sugirió Candy mantenido la mirada fija en el camino.

—¿Has hablado en alguna ocasión de tu compromiso roto?

—Ya pasé la etapa en la que necesité un hombro que me confortara—lo dijo tan casual como pudo; se alegró al ver que las oficinas de la vinatería ya estaban a la vista.

—¿Hubo alguien más en tu vida después de tu prometido?

—No veo por qué eso tenga que interesarte, como a mí no me interesa tu compromiso con la señorita Marlow.

Su comentario hizo que Terry le lanzara una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Quién demonios te dijo que estoy comprometido con Susana?

—Ella. Sé que no es lago oficial y no hay necesidad de gritarme. Tengo el tacto suficiente para no comentarlo con nadie, si eso es lo que piensas.

—¡Será mejor que no lo hagas!

El buen humor de Terry no había durado mucho, pensó Candy mientras permitía que Nikki saliera de la parte posterior del auto.

Candy abrió el maletero, se detuvo un momento a contemplar los viñedos que se extendían por todos lados a los que su mirada se dirigía.

—¿Te tardarás todo el día?—preguntó Terry en tono molesto.

En ocasiones Candy se preguntaba como haría Terry cuando no la tenía a ella para dar órdenes.

—No sabía que me estuvieras tomando el tiempo.

—desde que estas aquí has aprendido a replicar muy rápido.

—Aprendí que tenía que hacerlo, para mantenerme a tu altura—comentó, en tanto colocaba la silla de ruedas alineada al asiento de Terry.

Mientras Terry se impulsaba a la silla de ruedas. Henry Spencer, uno de los empleados administrativos, salió del edificio de oficinas con la mirada fija en unos papeles que sostenía en la mano. Al levantar la vista esbozó una sonrisa. Corrió hacia ellos y le brindó una calurosa bienvenida a Terry.

—Me alegra poder regresar—Terry respondió a su saludo, riendo—¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

—Han surgido uno o dos problemas de los que supongo su madre le informó, pero por lo demás, todo marcha bien.

Al terminar de hablar saludó a Candy con la cabeza, lo que pareció recordarle a Terry su presencia.

—Henry, ¿habrá alguien libre en este momento que pueda llevar a la señorita White a visitar las cavas?

—Encontraré a alguien de inmediato—respondió Henry—¿me puede acompañar por favor?

—Será mejor que lleves tu chaqueta—le indicó Terry—hace frío en las cavas.

Hasta un comentario casual sonaba a orden, pensó Candy sin rencor cuando sacaba su chaqueta del auto. Después de las dos semanas más pesadas que había pasado con algún paciente, al fin empezaban a entenderse.

Mientras se ponía la chaqueta, lo miró. Nikki caminaba a su lado mientras su amo impulsaba la silla hacia el edificio. El cabello castaño brillaba bajo el sol y Candy pudo notar la fuerza de los hombros poderosos. Parecía la estampa de la decisión al empujar con ritmo las ruedas de la silla.

—¿Es un hombre muy valiente, no le parece?—comentó Henry con gran respeto.

—Sí, lo es—Candy admitió.

Martín, un hombre de cincuenta años, parlanchín y buen informador, la guió en su recorrido.

—Tenemos dos millones de botellas almacenadas aquí y son doce kilómetros de sótanos—le dijo, bromeando mientras añadía—pero no se preocupe, no los recorreremos todos.

Candy lo escuchaba a lo largo de una de las galerías principales, alumbrada con una luz tenue. De vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta, intrigada por las filas y filas de botellas polvorientas contra las paredes frías.

Regresaron por las galerías que estaban a una temperatura de diez grados, hasta llegar al lugar de degustación. Allí había una gran cantidad de copas para los visitantes profesionales, y los empleados se mantenían ocupados. Candy le dio las gracias a Martín y salió con una copa de vino semidulce en las manos. Después del frío de las cavas, sentía el calor del sol brillante y se sentó sobre la valla de piedra a disfrutar.

Nikki estaba echado en una sombra, y después de un momento, con lentitud caminó hacia ella y se dejó caer muy cerca de los pies de Candy. Levantaba las orejas cuando ella le hablaba, pero resistió el impulso de acariciarlo. Como su amo, parecía que al fin la aceptaba, pero decidió mantener la cautela con él.

El humor de Terry cambió en las dos semanas siguientes. Candy se abstenía de indicarle que no hiciera demasiado en la vinatería. Ya que la terapia parecía no proporcionar ningún resultado, ella sentía un gran alivio de que el trabajo evitara que él continuara sintiendo lastima por sí mismo.

Candy se empezaba a inquietar por el hecho de que Terry no tuviera sensibilidad en las piernas. Aunque no lo comentaba, era una mala señal.

Bernard era quién llevaba a Terry a la vinatería, lo que le dejaba la mañana libre a Candy. Decidió ir a Edimburgo en el auto. Era un poblado muy atractivo, con su hilera de tiendas elegantes en la calle principal y sus jardines bordeando el río. Después de ir al correo para enviar una carta a la señorita Pony, se dirigió a un café cerca del puente viejo. La terraza estaba protegida por árboles que brindaban sombra, ella eligió una mesa y ordenó un café.

Algunos hombres pescaban en el río y los arcos del puente se reflejaban en el agua que fluía tranquila.

Candy, ausente, jugueteaba con los cubos de azúcar envueltos en papel, que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Ella supo desde el principio que la recuperación de Terry dependía de la extensión del daño en la espina.

La idea de que Terry permaneciera el resto de sus días en la silla de ruedas era insoportable. El destino no podía ser tan cruel. Con un suspiro leve se dio cuenta de que Albert tenía razón. Estaba muy involucrada en ese caso, tal vez demasiado ¿cómo podida evitarlo si ver a Terry luchar contra las limitaciones de su invalidez sólo incrementaba su decisión de lograr que volviera a caminar?

Candy tomó un sorbo de café y notó que por estar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se había enfriado. Pagó la cuenta y regresó en el auto.

En el camino de regreso se topó con un tractor al que no podía rebasar y tuvo que resignarse a seguirlo a paso lento. Miró le reloj, aún tenía mucho tiempo para cambiarse y estar lista para cuando Terry regresara al castillo a recibir su terapia.

Al entrar, notó que las puertas dobles del salón estaban abiertas pero no se le ocurrió mirar en esa dirección al cruzar el vestíbulo.

—¿En dónde demonios has estado?

La voz masculina, dura y acusadora, hizo que se detuviera. Giró para ver a Terry sentado en la silla de ruedas bloqueando el paso al salón. La mandíbula tensa acentuaba la seriedad de sus facciones. Candy se sintió atemorizada por la mirada fría, y con una compostura falsa se dirigió a él.

—No esperaba que ya hubieras regresado.

—Eso es obvio—repuso, mordaz—llevo media hora esperándote para iniciar la terapia.

—¿Cómo iba adivinar que hoy desearías la terapia a diferente hora? —Candy se defendió conciente de una punzada de dolor en las sienes mientras en su interior reaccionaba ante el taque feroz—¡no puedo leer la mente!

—Por lo que decidiste salir a tomar el aire.

—¿Por qué no? Nuestra sesión por lo general empieza…

—La sesión empieza cuando yo lo indico—la interrumpió con voz que sonaba a acero—te contraté como terapeuta, no para que salgas a recorrer la zona como turista a mi costa.

—¡Eso no es justo!—Candy dio un paso atrás, dolida por la acusación—fui a Edimburgo esta mañana porque no me pareció que hubiera razón alguna para no hacerlo. Pero hasta hoy siempre he estado lista en el momento en que me necesitas.

—Dime ¿ya acabó tu entusiasmo por el tratamiento, ahora que día con día los resultados son menos probables?

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Entonces al fin admites que no llegamos a ningún lado.

—¡No! —declaró Candy—deja de darle giros a mis palabras.

—¿Tenemos que seguir trabajando? Finges que en realidad vamos a algún lado y debo fingir lo mismo. Pero, mientras, para que la farsa sea menos agotadora, nos saltamos una sesión por aquí y otra por allá.

Para Candy era bastante difícil soportar su sarcasmo por sus propias dudas, las cuales no debía alimentar. Ella debía tener fe y optimismo por los dos.

—Ya te dije—contestó tranquila—no tenía intención de omitir la terapia de esta mañana. Regresaste antes de lo que yo esperaba. Y en cuanto a tu progreso…

—¿Progreso? -interrumpió—¡esa palabra es una broma! Implica mejoría, en caso de que no te hubieras dado cuenta. Hasta ahora no lo ha habido.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes—insistió Candy—cuando saliste del hospital tenias que depender de mí para muchas cosas. Ahora…

—Soy un verdadero atleta en mi silla de ruedas—respondió, sarcástico.

Candy le regresó la mirada.

—Pareces olvidar que lo que has logrado con la silla ya es un adelanto.

—Tal vez te lo parezca desde donde estas parada—repuso molesto, dando un énfasis especial a la última palabra.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo—replicó y de inmediato se sintió horrorizada por el temblor de su voz. Se controló y logró añadir—pretendo seguir haciéndolo.

Las palabras de Candy tuvieron un efecto opuesto a lo que pretendía. La boca de Terry se adelgazó hasta formar una línea.

—Bueno ¿ahora que dije?—Candy extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y se mostró exasperada.

Un nervio brincaba en la mejilla de Terry mientras le contestaba con un tono bajo y lleno de furia.

—He soportado la lástima de todos los que me rodean. La única persona que no me la demostraba eras tú. No me vuelvas a hablar con ese tono a menos que quieras que te ahogue hasta que dejes de hacerlo.

—No te tengo lastima, no en la forma en que piensas—negó Candy con fuerza—lamento que un accidente automovilístico te haya dejado en una silla de ruedas, en la misma medida en que cualquiera con un poco de sentimientos lo haría. Pero la lamentación y la lástima son dos cosas diferentes.

—Entonces hay una distinción que yo no percibo—Terry repuso con desdén.

—Eres demasiado orgullosos para verlo, ese es tu problema.

La boca de Terry se iluminó con una sonrisa cínica. Las manos que sostenían los brazos de la silla con una fuerza castigadora se relajaron un poco, y Candy debió saber que tenía que prepararse para recibir su sarcasmo venenoso cuando Terry cambió las tácticas de ataque.

—Cuando empezaste a suavizarte conmigo—comentó Terry—no me di cuenta que tendría que someterme a tu lástima.

Las palabras eran cortantes y hubo más que enojo en la respuesta de Candy.

—¿No puedo hacer algo para complacerte? Primero te mofabas de mí por ser fría y clínica. Ahora que te trato con calidez, me encuentras empalagosa ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes contra mí?

—¿Por qué no lloras en el hombro de Albert esta tarde?

—¡No esa acusación otra vez! Bien sabes que no me interesa Albert; aunque no sea de tu incumbencia ¡por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan poco razonable?

—¿Qué piensas acerca de mi objeción de que se me trate como a un joven a quien se tiene que ocultar la verdad? ¡Si el tratamiento es un fracaso, y yo permaneceré paralítico de por vida, me gustaría que lo dijeras!

Candy lo miró, atónita. El temor de que Terry no volviera a caminar la acosaba desde dos semanas antes, pero escuchar la idea puesta en palabras en forma tan salvaje la atontó un momento. Se recuperó en un instante. Ella no permitiría que él abandonara la esperanza, como tampoco lo haría ella.

—La terapia no produce resultados instantáneos. Es muy pronto para emitir un juicio, no se puede decir aún si quedarás paralizado o no.

—Por lo que debemos insistir y perseverar—Terry se burlaba.

—¡Sí!

—¿Cuánto tiempo más?

—Cuanto sea necesario—respondió Candy.

Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera, decidida a dar por terminada la molesta discusión que no los llevaría a ningún lado. Candy podía sentir la mirada de desprecio de Terry y esperaba que en cualquier momento le gritara que regresar, pero la orden no llegó.

Al encontrarse en el refugio de su habitación, Candy se hundió en la cama. El dolor en las sienes era muy intenso. Estaba muy bien que ella se mostrara positiva pero ¿en realidad cuanta esperanza había? Este no era su primer caso difícil, pero antes no le fue fácil encontrar una respuesta en la que pudiera creer.

Se controló y empezó a cambiarse. Terry podía ser realista, pero también era un luchador. Él necesitaba el optimismo de ella. Sin embargo, la idea que persistía en la mente de Candy era que tal vez Terry necesitaba más sinceridad.

Además de algún breve comentario, Terry casi no le dirigió la palabra durante la sesión. Al terminar, Brigitte llamó a la puerta.

—La señorita Marlow está aquí, señor Terry.

—Dile que iré de inmediato—contestó, y luego le preguntó a Candy— ¿supongo que ya terminamos?

Candy asintió, él bajo las manos a las ruedas e hizo que la silla girara con un mínimo de esfuerzo.

—Terry…

—¿Si?—se detuvo y giró la silla para verla.

El tono no expresaba nada; su furia había terminado. En cierta forma a ella se le hacía más duro contemplar su estoicismo que su enojo. Se le hacía difícil empezar, pero ya que era un hombre que no toleraba las tentativas, ella habló directo.

—Sé que te sientes decepcionado con los resultados logrados a la fecha, y… mentiría si no te dijera que yo también estoy desilusionada.

Terry mantuvo la mirada fría e impersonal sobre Candy; no había sarcasmo en su voz, solo frialdad y cinismo al comentar:

—Me agrada recibir un poco de sinceridad de tu parte, para variar.

—Sé que te molesta que me muestre alegre y alentadora, y aunque estas últimas dos semanas han sido bastantes difíciles para ti, cuando Albert venga esta tarde a verte…

—Él sin duda será tan bueno como tú para decirme que a pesar de cualquier evidencia de lo contrario, volveré a caminar—Terry la interrumpió, en un tono brusco le lanzó la siguiente pregunta—¿Qué líneas trazan en la profesión médica para engañar a los pacientes?

Candy dio media vuelta fingiendo extender la ropa de la cama. De alguna manera le era más fácil mantener la voz tranquila cuando no veía a Terry.

—Está bien—admitió Candy—las perspectivas no son tan buenas como yo quisiera. Si digo cualquier cosa me acusarás de tratarte con engaños pero ¿qué alternativa queda además de seguir intentándolo? En el momento en que llegué aquí sabías que no podía mover una varita mágica y tenerte de pie otra vez en unos cuantos días—al ver que Terry no contestaba ella continuó—siempre es difícil vivir sólo con la esperanza; no lo niego ¿pero no te das cuenta de que con dejar de luchar nada se logará?

Terry no respondió, y exasperada Candy se volvió y lo que vio hizo que las palabras murieran en sus labios.

Terry se pasaba las palmas de las manos por los muslos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Candy se heló; esperaba un milagro con tal desesperación que no se atrevía a formular la pregunta. Entonces, los ojos brillantes de Terry se dirigieron a ella; el júbilo era tan intenso que Candy logró decir con la voz ronca:

—Terry ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo un poco de sensación en mis piernas—la voz era un murmullo ronco, que se le fue haciendo más fuerte cuando él repitió—¡Candy, hay un poco de sensación en mis piernas!

Candy se movió hacia él antes de que un sollozo desde la puerta la detuviera. Susana estaba allí, tomada de la puerta como si ésta fuera a desprenderse.

—¿Querido?—murmuró—¿es verdad?

Él extendió los brazos hacia ella y Susana corrió hacia él, se dejó caer a sus pies, sollozando mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de Terry.

—No—la tranquilizó—no llores. Todo está bien, todo estará bien.

Candy veía la cabeza rubia de Susana descansar sobre las rodillas de Terry, las manos poderosas que acariciaban el cabello de Susana con gentileza, y sintió un dolor agudo en la garganta. De repente, ella ya no era una participante, sino una intrusa en un momento de alegría intima entre un hombre y una mujer.

Las puertas de la terraza estaban entreabiertas, y por allí escapó. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto dirigirse a la escalera de piedra habría tenido la impresión de que estaba tranquila. Pero las manos que extendió sobre la piedra caliente, temblaban. Una lágrima corría por la mejilla, y asombrada se dio cuenta de que lloraba por el alivio de saber que el milagro que tanto había esperado se presentaba. Lloraba cuando hacía seis años que no lo hacia.

Se limpió las lágrimas y trato de controlarse. Había alegría y gratitud en su corazón. Sin embargo, debía admitir que también había dolor, un dolor ocasionado por la imagen de Susana a los pies de Terry. En lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que hubieran sido solo ellos quienes compartieran ese momento milagroso.

En la habitación de Terry, se reunieron Albert y Karen, quienes se mostraron realmente felices por el milagro sucedido.

—Esto es un verdadero milagro—dijo Karen—aunque lo que realmente lamento es que no esté con nosotros la causante de él.

Terry, buscó con la mirada el rostro de Candy y al no encontrarlo, instintivamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente Albert lo detuvo. Karen al saber las intenciones de Terry, solo comentó.

—No te preocupes, yo iré a buscarla. Mientras tanto, deja que Albert te revise.

—Gracias Karen—respondió Terry, con un gran alivio garbado en la voz para disgusto de la rubia ahí presente.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

El día era cálido y tranquilo, por lo que Candy se sintió tentada a nadar un rato, antes que Terry se reuniera con ella para recibir su hidroterapia; el agua brillaba bajo el sol y la superficie tranquila la invitaba a sumergirse. Pero ella resistió el impulso. Aún para alguien con excelente condición física, debido a que la sesión de hidroterapia era agotadora, debía mantener toda su energía para el paciente.

Candy llevaba un traje de baño completo que enfatizaba su esbelta figura. Su bata de toalla estaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas y el reloj en la mesa de un lado. Ella pensó en ir a ver la hora una vez más, sin embargo, desistió. Si Terry se hubiera retrasado por un asunto de negocios, ella no estaría molesta, por lo que no debía irritarse porque Susana hubiera llegado y retrasara el inicio de su sesión.

Decidió disfrutar el sol sobre su piel desnuda, colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se relajó, permitiendo que su mente vagara; la relación entre ella y Terry había mejorado al grado de que, en una de sus platicas salió a colación nuevamente Anthony, Candy le relató cómo fue que a los pocos meses de haber contraído nupcias con Elisa Legan, Anthony cayó de su caballo mientras hacia un recorrido por su rancho, muriendo casi al instante; también le confió el cortejo por parte del hermano de Elisa, el cual la buscaba insistentemente; ante esta confesión, Terry se mostró bastante malhumorado, acto que dejó a Candy perpleja al no encontrar explicación alguna a ese comportamiento.

El taconeo de alguien que se acercaba la hizo abrir los ojos. Susana bajaba por la escalinata que conducía a la piscina, vestida con ropa casual y elegante a la vez. Tomó una de las sillas y la acercó al camastro donde Candy tomaba el sol.

—Terry vendrá en unos minutos—le indicó Susana, después comentó con un tono de desaprobación—cualquiera pensaría que estas aquí de vacaciones, tomando el sol.

Candy se molestó por la crítica, pues Susana era el motivo por el cual ella no estaba trabajando con su paciente. Pero se abstuvo de señalarlo y solo respondió:

—Aquí todo está muy tranquilo.

Susana la estudiaba con altanería, y por instinto defensivo, Candy se pasó la mano por el cabello para asegurarse de que estuviera recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Al hacerlo rozó uno de los pendientes que bailó contra su mejilla.

— ¿Te agradó tanto el regalo de Terry que ni siquiera en la piscina puedes prescindir de él?

Flash back

Terry se lo dio tres semanas antes, tan sólo unos días después de recuperar la sensibilidad en las piernas. Aún recordaba aquel día en el que, en un extraño impulso, se alejó para darles intimidad a Susana y a Terry. Mientras estaba sentada debajo de la sombra de un majestuoso árbol, escuchó la voz de Karen, quien la llamaba insistentemente.

—_¡Aquí estas!_ —Dijo Karen en un tono triunfal una vez que la vio—_te he estado buscando por todas partes, anda, vamos que Terry te quiere ver._

—_Pero... está con Susana._

—_Eso ya lo sé Candy, pero él me pidió que viniera por ti, así que, andando._

A Candy le extrañó el que Terry hubiera enviado a Karen por ella, después de todo, él debería de estar pensando en los preparativos de su boda, ahora que empezaba a mostrar signos de recuperación. Una vez que llegaron al castillo, se dirigieron a la habitación de Terry, en donde se encontró con una mirada llena de disgusto por parte de Susana, y una cálida sonrisa de recibimiento por parte de Albert.

—_¿En dónde diablos te metiste?_

Fueron las palabras de recibimiento por parte de Terry. Días más tarde, el obsequio por parte de Terry, la tomó por sorpresa.

—_¡Son preciosos!_ —Exclamó Candy al ver los hermosos pendientes de diamantes finamente cortados, que en conjunto daban la apariencia de los pétalos de una flor—_pero no los puedo aceptar, deben de haber costado una fortuna._

—_No pretendo comprar tus favores_—dijo en un doble sentido que Candy conocía perfectamente—_quiero que los recibas como una expresión de mi gratitud que durará para siempre._

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada_—la interrumpió bruscamente Terry—_si algún día vuelvo a caminar, será por ti, así que, se buena y acéptalos._

Terry le dirigió una mirada difícil de interpretar, así que Candy no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlos.

_Fin del flash back_

—No recordaba que los traía puestos—contestó a la pregunta de Susana.

—Es una lástima que Terry no me haya permitido elegirlos. Me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta de que estos no van con tu personalidad. Unos broqueles comunes hubieran sido lo apropiado.

—Tal vez Terry me ve de forma diferente.

—Tal vez te guste pensar que así es.

—Me temo que no entiendo –replicaba Candy un poco confundida .

—Pensé que era obvio. Te gustaría que Terry estuviera enamorado de ti ¿verdad? –sentenció Susana.

—Oh, no seas ridícula—protestó Candy.

—Te di un consejo cuando llegaste aquí—Susana prosiguió en un tono frío—es evidente que lo has olvidado, por lo que te lo recordaré. La única razón por la que Terry tiene tiempo para ti, es porque lo estas ayudando. Una vez que no te necesite, él te dirá adiós, como yo también.

Susana iba a decir más, pero en ese momento Terry apareció en la terraza en su silla de ruedas. Susana al momento se puso de pie y corrió presurosa a ayudarlo.

Candy sabía que si ella hubiera corrido en su ayuda, le hubiera gritado. Él ya no necesitaba ayuda para bajar la rampa. Pero Susana no provocó ningún comentario sarcástico al acercarse. Por laguna razón, esto hizo que Candy se molestara.

Susana lo acercó a la mesa y después regresó a su silla. Extendió una mano para colocarla sobre el brazo de Terry.

—Le decía a Candy que el progreso que has logrado es maravilloso. Ella pronto podrá regresar al hospital que le agrada tanto.

Candy, irritada por ese otro ataque de Susana, notó el ceño fruncido de Terry en su dirección.

—Entendí que todavía necesito tres meses de terapia, cuando menos.

—Sí, eso…

—¿Quieres decir que la rutina con un sólo paciente se vuelve tediosa?—la interrumpió Terry en un tono malhumorado.

—No añoro la vida de hospital, si es lo que insinúas—le indicó Candy.

Susana, complacida por la fricción que creó entre ellos sin ningún esfuerzo, se volvió hacia Candy para comentar con amabilidad.

—Es lógico que sientas un poco de nostalgia por tu hogar. La semana próxima tendrás a un compatriota que te acompañe.

—Recibiré a uno de los compradores de Chicago—explicó Terry.

—¿Cómo se llama el comprador?—preguntó Candy.

—Neil legan.

Los ojos de Candy se oscurecieron en tanto que Terry le sostenía la mirada. Ella se volvió, no deseaba que él se percatara de lo alterada que estaba. El corazón le latía desbocado y tenía la boca seca.

¡El hermano de la viuda de Anthony no podía alojarse en el castillo! No era posible.

—Tengo que irme—Susana se puso de pie y sonrió a Terry—me gustaría nadar contigo pero creo que Candy no aprobaría que te distrajera—se inclinó a besarlo y murmuró como una caricia—nos vemos en la noche.

Susana se alejó de la piscina y Candy, preguntándose cómo soportaría el dolor de escuchar hablar de Anthony, dijo con la voz un poco tensa:

— ¿Estás listo para que empecemos?

Terry la estudiaba con los ojos azules tan penetrantes como los de un halcón.

—¿Cuál era el apellido de los socios de tu ex prometido?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó después de dar un brinco por la pregunta de Terry y sintiéndose muy vulnerable.

—No juegues conmigo—le ordenó tranquilo—nunca imaginé la mirada de sorpresa cuando mencioné a Neil Legan, y hasta este momento recordé que me dijiste que tu ex prometido se casó con la hija de los socios de su compañía.

Candy se obligó a mantenerse tranquila a pesar de su desolación y comentó con voz estable y alegre:

—Sí, supongo que se trata de su cuñado. Ahora ¿podemos empezar?

Terry continuó observándola un momento antes de deslizarse la bata de los hombros. El cuerpo de Terry era agresivo, y Candy descubrió que cada vello que le cubría el pecho y los antebrazos la alteraba, igual que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—Será interesante ver cómo se tratan tú y tu ex pretendiente.

La mofa en el tono de Terry hizo pedazos la calma de Candy.

—¿Interesante?—le gritó—¿crees que me parecerá interesante ver al cuñado de mi ex prometido? ¿O quieres decir que te parecerá divertido verme en esa situación?

—El señor Legan no tiene porque quedarse aquí. Si la idea de verlo te altera tanto, puedo hacer lo necesario para que se aloje en uno de los hoteles de Edimburgo.

—No estoy alterada— dijo Candy luchando por controlar sus sentimientos—y no tengo objeción para que Neil se quede aquí y pueda salir a relucir su hermana. En caso de que lo olvides he tenido seis años para recuperarme.

—Quieres decir seis años para fantasear con el recuerdo de Anthony—la corrigió.

Candy nunca había sentido tantos deseos de abofetearlo.

—¡Piensa lo que quieras!—le gritó.

—Lo que quisiera—empezó a decir Terry, sarcástico—es que comenzáramos con mi terapia, si te puedes concentrar en ello en lugar de estar pensando en tu antiguo amante.

Candy se puso de pie; quería ignorar el comentario; sin embargo, afloraron las palabras:

—Vaya que eres cínico. Me tienes esperando más de media hora porque estas con Susana y después me dices que yo soy quien te hace esperar.

—Se supone que debes estar a mi disposición cuando te solicite—él respondió. Recorrió las piernas desnudas con la mirada, después contempló un seno y al fin regresó la mirada helada al rostro de Candy; el comentario parecía un insulto deliberado.

—Estoy disponible en este momento—le dijo Candy con un tono frio.

Un brillo de diversión apareció en la mirada de Terry por la forma en que Candy había manejado la insinuación.

Terry no necesitaba más que un mínimo de ayuda de Candy para meterse a la piscina. Por lo general había bastante ruido y risas durante la sesión. Ahora no lo hubo. Las instrucciones de Candy fueron breves mientras realizaba los ejercicios para fortalecer los brazos y los hombros.

Terry acababa de completar una rutina cuando se volvió hacia la orilla para empujar el flotador que había usado.

—Hagamos una tregua ¿no?—se pasó una mano sobre el cabello húmedo.

—No sabía que estuviéramos en guerra—contestó Candy.

—Por Dios, no seas tan propia.

—Si quieres una tregua entre nosotros, no me grites.

Terry respiró, exasperado.

—Nunca sabré por qué permito que me enfurezcas tanto.

—Podría ser porque tú tienes mal genio.

—En tanto que tú, con tu cabello rubio brillando bajo el sol, eres el modelo de la restricción.

—¿Estás dispuesto a practicar el paso de ayer?—le preguntó{o Candy con un tono conciliador, mientras se protegía los ojos del brillo del sol.

—No pensé que la hidroterapia fuera tan agotadora—comentó Terry; la sonrisa profundizaba las líneas atractivas de las mejillas.

Candy trató de ignorar la forma extraña en que su corazón se agitaba mientras ella lo sostenía por la pelvis, en tanto que él colocaba las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de ella.

El agua que cubría los hombros de Candy, llegaba al pecho masculino. Al verlo de soslayo ella notó como se comprimían los labios, por el esfuerzo que Terry hacia al arrastrar un pie y después el otro. El cuerpo de Candy soportaba el peso de Terry al caminar hacia atrás al ritmo de los pasos de él. Volverse a verlo significaría establecer contacto visual con Terry a una cercanía muy peligrosa, y por instinto de conservación, ella dirigía las instrucciones al cuello de Terry.

—Para ser tan esbelta, eres muy fuerte—comentó Terry al llegar a la orilla.

En lugar de hablar, al toparse con el azul de los ojos de Terry, Candy quedó sin aliento. De repente fue consciente de que, aunque ella ya lo había soltado, las manos de Terry permanecían en los hombros de ella. Él sólo tenía que inclinar la cabeza para rozar los labios de Candy, y la idea hizo que se le debilitaran las piernas.

—Estas temblando—murmuró Terry con voz gutural.

—Aún en la piscina pesas mucho—dijo casi sin aliento—me canso de sostenerte.

—Es más cansado saber que me sostienes, créeme—dijo con la voz ronca y añadió—¿Es todo por hoy?

—Da un par de vueltas al estilo libre y terminamos—dijo, agradecida de deshacerse de sus manos cuando él se tomó de la orilla.

Candy se sentó sobre los azulejos mientras él daba las vueltas. Al ver como Terry canalizaba un poco de su agresividad al nadar, comprendió la frustración que debía sentir al caminar con una andadera.

Al llegar a la orilla, sacudió el agua de los ojos, después salió de la piscina. Candy se acercó mientras él, sentado en la orilla, se ponía la bata. Era parte del entrenamiento que ella estuviera ceca cuando Terry se moviera para subir a la silla. La disminución en la presión de la sangre ocasionada por la salida del agua, en ocasiones producía mareos.

—En un par de semanas más, podrás caminar con muletas—le dijo complacida por su labor en la piscina.

La mayor parte de los pacientes apreciaban unas cuantas palabras de aliento, y a últimas fechas Terry no se mostraba molesto cuando ella lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión la boca formó una línea triste.

—Me doy cuenta del progreso que he tenido, pero todavía falta mucho para que no me mueva como un inválido. Quiero que me pongas a caminar con las muletas antes de dos semanas.

—Si me pides una terapia más agotadora, la respuesta es no—dijo Candy con firmeza—ya estás en peligro de forzarte demasiado.

—Te contraté para hacer lo que yo indique.

Estoy aquí para darte el tratamiento adecuado—le recordó.

Candy adivinaba qué era lo que lo tenía tan impaciente. Susana lo había acosado con su encanto esta mañana, pero él no se casaría con ella mientras se considerara un inválido. Esa era la razón por la que quería que el proceso de recuperación se acelerara. Candy no sabía por qué la idea tenía que molestarle a ella, pero comentó tranquila.

—Así que deja de darme ordenes. Caminarás con muletas cuando estés preparado para hacerlo, no cuando tu creas que lo estas.

—Me pregunto qué te tiene de ese humor esta mañana.

Candy le dirigió una mirada fría; tenia deseos de explotar, pero su profesionalismo lo evitaba. Tomó la silla de ruedas y obligándose a permanecer serena le indicó:

—Después que hayas descansado un poco te daré un masaje en la espalda.

—¡No me trates como un maldito invalido! No necesito que me empujes, ni que me des la mano mientras me baño ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Candy soltó la silla, miró la espalda de Terry en tanto que él se impulsó hacia la casa. Caminó al otro lado de la piscina para recoger los aparatos que usó en la sesión.

Se sentó sobre una de las sillas blancas, luchando por controlar sus emociones. Por lo general durante los veinte minutos previos al masaje de Terry, ella se bañaba y vestía, pero esta vez se quedó cerca de la piscina. Ella no sabía cómo enfrentar la prueba que se le presentaría la semana siguiente, pero no tenía sentido que incrementara sus problemas estando molesta con Terry.

A pesar de que fue la idea de saber algo de la familia Legan, y con ello, recuerdos dolorosos lo que la alteró, era extraño que fuera Terry quien dominara sus pensamientos en tanto trataba de tranquilizarse.

Se tocó el cabello para ver que tan húmedo estaba. El moño se había desbaratado un poco y algunos mechones se adherían a su cuello. Pero ya no tenía tiempo para arreglarlo. Si mantenía a Terry esperando era seguro que se lo haría notar.

Una brisa ligera movía las cortinas de la puerta entreabierta. La luz del sol entraba en la habitación y hacía que el cabello castaño de Terry brillara bajo los rayos solares . En cuanto él se pudiera mover sin ayuda, serian los dedos largos de Susana los que acariciarían la piel de Terry. La idea no le agradaba a Candy. De hecho, sentía un dolor ligero debajo de las costillas solo de imaginarlo.

—Siempre te pones talco en las manos—murmuró Terry con flojera mientras ella tomaba el recipiente para ponerse un poco mas—¿Por qué no usas aceite?

—El talco es mejor, porque no está perfumado y no irrita, además de que no ensucia como el aceite. Un contacto pegajoso no es agradable.

Terry levantó la cabeza para verla, recorriendo con la mirada la figura esbelta en el tarje de baño.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?—dijo Terry con lentitud y sin la menor señal de burla—pensé que tu prometido te habría enseñado que ese tipo de contacto puede disfrutarse mucho.

Por un instante, su atrevimiento la dejó sin habla.

—Te agradecería que dejáramos el tema en paz.

Terry se enderezó sobre un codo.

—¿No crees que a tus casi veinticuatro años ya deberías haber aceptado tu pasado? Si te enamoras puedes resultar lastimada, pero no existe un solo juego en el mundo que se pueda practicar sin correr el riesgo de sufrir algunos incidentes. Eso es lo que hace que la vida sea un reto. Debes aprender del pasado y seguir adelante. En vez de eso desperdicias tu vida porque tuviste la desgracia de elegir al hombre equivocado.

—Él no era el hombre equivocado—contestó molesta—¿y qué te hace pensar que todo lo que hago es rumiar con mi pasado? Aprendí de él y seguí con mi vida. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta y…

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente para ti?

—¡Sí! Aunque no lo creas.

—¿A quién pretendes engañar? Puedes presentar un aspecto frío y tranquilo, más esa no eres tú. La verdadera Candy es una mujer con fuego y espíritu.

Los ojos de Candy casi echaban chispas, pero su decisión de permanecer bajo el control balanceaba su furia.

—Si no tienes más comentarios que hacer con respecto a mi carácter, me gustaría continuar el tratamiento.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de evadir el tema—dijo Terry mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre las manos. Su tono fue más amable al proseguir—despierta Candy, Anthony no era el hombre indicado para ti. El solo pretendía jugar contigo y no te merecía.

—Eso ya no importa—respondió, tensa—él está muerto y eso le pone fin a todo.

—Sin embargo, eso no evita que sigas soñando con él.

La mano derecha de Candy que daba masaje a la parte inferior de la espalda, parecía tener vida propia. Deseaba formar un puño y golpearlo.

—Te pedí que dejáramos el tema.

—¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que un hombre que deja a su prometida sólo porque encuentra lo que él considera un mejor prospecto, no merece que se le ame?

La necesidad de la mano de Candy se hizo más fuerte y salió de su control. El masaje profundo podía ser doloroso, y ella notó por los movimientos de Terry que lo era.

El se tensó y extendió la mano para tomarla por la muñeca. Al volverse de costado, los ojos azul acero la atacaron. Se sentó con lentitud y con voz engañosamente gentil le dijo:

—Sádica.

—Lo merecías—gritó—¡suéltame!

—Si quieres gritarme, adelante… hazlo, pero no reprimas tu temperamento hasta que estalle.

Las palabras de Terry la avergonzaron, lo que hizo que ella respondiera desafiante.

—Si esperas que te ofrezca una disculpa, no lo haré.

Terry la tomó de la otra mano, tiró de ella e hizo que cayera sobre la cama.

Candy lo miró furiosa; sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando vio la irritación que brillaba en los ojos de Terry. El temor la invadió y empezó a deslizarse de la cama para librarse de él, pero la sostuvo por las muñecas con más fuerza, se inclinó hacia a delante sobre ella e hizo que subiera los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Terry ¡suéltame!—gritó con fuerza.

Él no respondió, en vez de eso sostuvo las muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra empezó a quitarle los pasadores del cabello a Candy.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido debajo de esa concha de hielo?—preguntó burlón—tal vez sea el momento de que alguien la rompa.

Se toparon las miradas; ella quería luchar contra él, pero al ver el azul intenso de sus ojos, sentía como si se sumergiera en aguas profundas que la atraparían por completo si ella no encontraba la fuerza para resistirse.

Candy escuchó su propio gemido al tratar de liberarse de él. Las manos indefensas formaban puños en tanto que el rostro de Terry se acercaba a ella; en su desesperación, volvió la cabeza dejando expuestos el cuello y los hombros.

El pecho desnudo de Terry se movía contra los senos de Candy. Con un sollozo que amenazaba con ahogarla, Candy cerró los ojos y se mantuvo rígida en espera de lo inevitable. Sintió el roce de la mejilla recién afeitada contra su piel…

Un momento después, estaba libre. Terry respiraba tan agitado como ella, pero las manos se relajaron.

—Sí, necesitas que alguien te bese, mi colérica frustrada, pero yo no lo haré.

Los ojos de Candy relampagueaban en su rostro mientras ella se ponía de pie. Levantó una mano y le plantó una bofetada, con tal fuerza que la cabeza de Terry giró a un lado.

Candy escuchó que él recuperaba el aliento. Las huellas de sus dedos marcaron el rostro de Terry. Por un instante ella pensó que Terry también la golpearía y dio un paso atrás, se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar un sollozo. Aterrorizada dio media vuelta para correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Candy regresa!—gritó Terry.

La orden no hizo que ella titubeara. Nada haría que se detuviera y siguió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Cualquiera que fuera la provocación, no justificaba que ella hubiese golpeado a un paciente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, atemorizada.

Todavía en estado de shock, se acercó al escritorio a un lado de la ventana. Se sentó y sacó una hoja de papel, obligó a la mano temblorosa a sostener la pluma y empezó a redactar su renuncia.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola amigas! perdon por el retraso pero aqui tiene este capitulo que espero compense el tiempo que las hice esperar. pero antes de pasar a el, como siempre quiero dar las gracias a todas las que le dedican un poco de su tiempo a este fic, gracias de vdd muchas gracias! chicas esto es para ustedes! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

**_Capitulo 7_**

Terry no perdió el tiempo en llamarla. El intercomunicador de su habitación sonó mientras Candy todavía estaba en el escritorio. Presionó los nudillos de la mano izquierda contra la boca, y continuó escribiendo; estaba demasiado alterada para contestar.

Sin embargo, la insistencia del timbre del teléfono le impedía ignorarlo. De repente, soltó la pluma y miró el aparato como si estuviera viendo a Terry.

El timbre al fin dejó de sonar, y ella se volvió hacia el escritorio; ocultó la cabeza entre las manos. Otra lágrima cayó en la palma de la mano y corrió hasta la muñeca. La limpió antes de volver a tomar la pluma. Unos minutos después, Brigitte apareció en la habitación.

—El señor Terry desea hablar con usted en su alcoba.

—Dígale que no tardo. Me voy a cambiar primero.

—Me dijo que bajara de inmediato.

Sin duda, era para gritarle que pensaba reportarla con Albert y que estaba despedida. No tenia que hacerlo, pues su carta de renuncia estaba lista. Se hubiera sentido un poco mas digna si Terry le hubiera dado tiempo de vestirse y arreglar el cabello, pero la autoridad de Terry era tal que ella no se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Metió las manos en la profundidad de su bata de playa y siguió a Brigitte. Aunque todavía temblaba, estaba bastante controlada cuando se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de la habitación de Terry. Nerviosa, levantó la mano para llamar y entró sin esperar a que se le otorgara el consentimiento.

Él estaba parado a un lado de la ventana sostenido por la andadera. En el momento en que Candy lo vio, las palabras que había preparado escaparon de su mente y por instinto dijo:

—La hidroterapia es agotadora y deberías estar descansando ¿por qué nunca me haces caso?

La mejilla ligeramente bronceada de Terry, mostraba la marca de los dedos de Candy. Al verla, ella se mordió la punta de la lengua.

—No te llamé para que me sermonearas acerca de la importancia del descanso.

—Lo sé, será mejor que te entregue esto.

El silencio parecía amenazador mientras Terry rasgaba el sobre para abrirlo y desdoblar la carta. La leyó rápido y después miró a Candy con desprecio.

—¡Hipócrita, cobarde! Te enteras de que un familiar de tu ex prometido llegará a quedarse aquí, y de inmediato presentas tu renuncia alegando conducta poco profesional.

Por un instante, la sorprendió con su acusación. Después, con los ojos verdes brillando por la indignación, contestó:

—¿Te atreves a llamarme hipócrita y cobarde? Anthony o la familia de su viuda nada tienen que ver con mi renuncia. Renuncio porque te golpeé. Nunca lo hice hasta…

—Entonces no debiste esperar tanto—Terry la interrumpió—pues tu ex prometido te dio razones suficientes para hacerlo.

—¡No metas a Anthony en esto!

—La carta que me acabas de entregar lo hace un poco difícil.

—¿No puedes entender? ¿Crees que puedo continuar aquí después de lo ocurrido? Desde que llegué has encontrado un placer malévolo en atormentarme, sabiendo que yo no me podía poner a tu nivel. Pero esta mañana, yo te ataqué y ahora nunca podré olvidar que agredí a uno de mis pacientes.

En vez de responder él rompió la carta en dos con un gesto de impacienta.

—¿Qué haces?

—No acepto tu renuncia—respondió Terry con la voz tan dura como su mirada—ya te indiqué cuando llegaste que no renunciarías hasta que yo te despidiera, y no tengo intenciones de perder a una terapeuta de primera clase sólo porque ella no puede manejar su vida privada.

Furiosa, Candy se acercó a los pies de la cama.

—¡Hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo! No has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho, no tienes idea de lo avergonzada que me siento. Sólo Dios sabe por qué me he quedado aquí tanto tiempo cuando tu eres insoportable.

—Tal vez si no hubiera mencionado la llegada del señor Legan esta mañana, hubieras considerado poco profesional dejar un caso.

El golpe dio en el blanco.

—Está bien—repitió molesta—tu ganas, continuaré con tu tratamiento aunque sea sólo para demostrarte que no huyo de aquello que me pudiera recordar a Anthony. Pero no me vuelvas a tratar como si necesitara una lección ¡te comportaste como un animal!

—Sólo porque estas tensa en este momento dejaré pasar el comentario. Pero a menos que quieras que en realidad ocurra algo indigno, no volverás a cometer el error de golpearme.

Los ojos de Candy continuaban con una expresión de rebeldía, pero ella no se atrevió a replicar. En vez de eso salió de la habitación.

En los días siguientes, Terry no le dirigió ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero su mirada era fría y despectiva cuando llegaba a toparse con la de ella. A su vez, Candy se esforzaba por mostrarse cortes aunque distante. Su conversación no se apartaba de la terapia que él recibía y de algún otro comentario impersonal. Una parte de Candy aún se sentía enojada y desafiante por haberla provocado hasta el punto que la hizo estallar; la otra lamentaba la ausencia de bromas y espontaneidad entre ellos.

Neil debía llegar el martes por la tarde, y mientras se acercaba el momento Candy lamentó no haberse mantenido firme en su renuncia. Seis años antes, cuando ella muy sutilmente lo rechazó, nunca imaginó que lo volvería a ver.

No sabía si la invitación de Terry también incluía a Elisa; estaba segura de que no podría verla sin que los celos la quemaran. Aunque pudo preguntarle a Terry acerca de Elisa, no lo hizo. Él ya había hecho bastantes comentarios sarcásticos acerca de Anthony y de Neil, y no le daría la oportunidad de que hiciera más.

Temiendo la reunión inevitable, decidió demorarla como le fuera posible. Terry salió a comer fuera ese día; ella, aunque tensa y a punto de perder el control, se sintió complacida por eso. Terry era demasiado perceptivo.

El sol brillaba en la terraza, y el jardín era toda una lluvia de colores. Así que, dispuesta a alargar el momento inevitable, salió al centro de Edimburgo, en busca de un vestido de noche para la fiesta de aniversario de la academia Baker, que por un ofrecimiento de Karen, se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de sus padres, ubicada en una de las zonas más lujosas y exclusivas del centro de Edimburgo.

Así que, mientras se encontraba en una de las tiendas probándose un vestido, no se percató del par de ojos cafés que la miraban a lo lejos, mientras sigilosamente se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella.

—Hola Candy—la saludó Karen—ese vestido se te ve sensacional, deberías de llevártelo.

—¿De verdad lo crees así?—preguntó Candy, pues a pesar de que se enamoró de él desde que lo vio en el escaparate, le parecía un tanto provocativo. El vestido estaba confeccionado en organza de seda de un color verde botella, sin tirantes con una falda muy amplia lo que le daba un aire irresistible.

—Por supuesto, ya que lejos de opacar tus ojos, los hace resaltar aún más—le dijo Karen—además, creo que causarás conmoción en más de una persona.

Candy vio cómo Karen reía para sí, era como si estuviera pensando en las reacciones de esas personas. Candy lo pagó y en compañía de Karen se dirigió al castillo. En el camino, platicaron de muchas cosas, al parecer Albert la frecuentaba cada vez más. Bernard había dejado el auto frente a la casa y Karen se estacionó detrás de él.

—El comprador de Chicago ya debe de haber llegado, supongo que él y Terry deben de estar hablando de negocios, pero creo que los interrumpiré para saludar pues no los acompañaré esta noche a cenar.

Seguramente saldría con Albert, se sintió feliz de que todo marchara bien para ellos, pero el corazón se le hundió al pensar en la cena. Necesitaría de todo su control para resistir la velada con sólo tres a la mesa y deseaba que Karen y Albert se hubieran quedado a cenar, tal vez así el tiempo que durara la cena no se le haría eterno.

Al menos, parecía que la empresa había enviado sólo a Neil. Candy debía sentirse agradecida de no tener que ver a la viuda de Anthony; sin embargo, la idea de reunirse con los hombres en el salón antes de la cena le parecía intimidante.

En su mente, aún guardaba aquellos comentarios que le hacía Neil cuando la cortejaba, diciéndole lo poco que ella significó para su cuñado; esos comentarios, ciertos o no, hicieron en su momento la herida y el dolor más grandes de lo que ya eran.

Al momento de entrar en la habitación, Neil se puso de pie, la sorpresa apareció en su rostro al reconocerla. Terry permaneció sentado, con las muletas a un lado de la silla.

La ventaja de estar preparada la ayudó a producir una sonrisa.

—Hola Neil—dijo Candy con voz tranquila.

—¡Candy, no puedo creerlo!—exclamó maravillado—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo como terapeuta.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien—contestó, y preguntó a la ligera—¿y tu hermana cómo está?

Su pregunta se encontró con un momento de silencio tenso. Después, torciendo un poco la boca, contestó Neil.

—Ella y el pequeño Anthony están bien.

Los labios de Candy se abrieron por la sorpresa. Luchaba por asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, apenas se percató de que Neil hablaba con Terry.

—Debes disculparme Grandchester, pero sucede que Candy es una vieja amiga.

—Eso creo—había cierta frialdad en la voz de Terry—por favor, no hay necesidad de disculparse Legan. Me agrada que en esta velada se hable de viejos tiempos.

Mientras la plática seguía, Candy se percató de que tanto los Legan como Anthony y Terry eran viejos compañeros de colegio, y se sorprendió aún más de su propia reacción al escuchar hablar de Anthony y Elisa; Candy esperaba que la desolación fuera intensa y no fue así ¿era la sorpresa o temía tanto esta velada que lo lógico era que se presentara un anticlímax?

Ante la necesidad de seguir la conversación durante la cena, no tenía tiempo de valorar sus sentimientos. Dirigió la mirada a Neil cuando éste le hizo un comentario a Terry acerca de Anthony; además no entendía por qué comparaba a los dos hombres.

Ambos eran altos y de piel clara, pero los ojos de Anthony eran tan azules como el cielo, mientras que el azul profundo de los de Terry parecía que te invitaban a hundirte en ellos. Anthony tenía algo de infantil y eso determinaba que no hubiera ninguna similitud entre él y Terry. La virilidad estaba estampada en cada línea del físico de Terry y aún en sus actitudes más refinadas, había una ferocidad que Anthony nunca poseyó. La observación hizo que Candy se sobresaltara ¿por qué pensaba de esa forma? ella todavía lo amaba ¿o no era así?

—Nunca he estado en esta región de Escocia—comentaba Neil en tanto le ponía un poco de crema a su café—pero siempre imaginé que disfrutaría al visitar la zona.

—Hay muchos sitios que valen la pena visitar—señaló Terry—si deseas hacerlo, puedo encontrar a alguien que actué como guía.

—En realidad—dijo Neil con una sonrisa—confiaba en que Candy me pudiera acompañar.

Terry levantó una ceja y dirigió una mirada en dirección a Candy, en espera de su respuesta. Si no lo conociera tan bien, ella no se hubiera percatado de la burla que había en la mirada, pero como siempre, fue suficiente para molestarla.

—Pensaba ir a Old Town mañana por la tarde; podríamos ir juntos, si estas desocupado.

—Me parece bien—respondió Neil.

Candy aprovechó la justificación de que los dos hombres tenían que hablar de negocios para dejarlos en cuanto terminó el café. Mantenerse controlada frente a ellos la había agotado y necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Pasó al salón, y de allí a la terraza. En el silencio de la noche, una rosa se deshojó y Candy tomó uno de los pétalos del barandal. Sintió la textura entre los dedos y, de repente, con una claridad absoluta supo que ya no amaba a Anthony.

No le parecía que la magia ya no existiera, sin embargo, al recordar el rostro de aquel rubio, Candy no experimentó emoción alguna.

El descubrimiento la llevó a otro que la alteraba más. Terry era demasiado atractivo y su cercanía la perturbaba mucho. Claro que el haber dejado de amar a un hombre no significaba que se hubiese enamorado de otro.

¡Eso sería una locura! Terry estaba comprometido, y de seguro el anuncio de la boda se haría público el sábado durante la fiesta.

Candy pasó una noche de insomnio y estuvo muy tensa a la mañana siguiente, aún durante la terapia de Terry.

Unos meses antes ella tenía el control de su vida; ahora sus emociones estaban en un caos eterno, tal era el grado de distracción que experimentaba que en dos ocasiones tuvo que preguntarle a Terry qué era lo que había dicho. Eso no mejoró el mal humor de Terry; lo cual la llevó a tener la peor mañana de su existencia, pues Terry no dejaba de atacarla con sus sarcasmos e ironías con respecto a la viuda de Anthony y a la actitud tan amable de Neil.

Una vez que terminó la terapia Candy dio un largo paseo por los jardines del castillo para poder tranquilizarse. Al entrar a la casa, el teléfono del estudio sonaba. Ella estaba a punto de subir la escalera cuando el ruido del aparato al caer la detuvo. El corazón de Candy le dio un vuelco y cruzó el vestíbulo corriendo. Al abrir la puerta del estudio, vio que Terry estaba en el suelo a un lado del escritorio. El teléfono se había descolgado muy cerca de él. Por le gruñido de enojo que lanzó Candy supo que no estaba lastimado, sólo furioso.

Candy corrió hacia él, en tanto Terry se tomaba de una pata del escritorio para levantarse.

—¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado? ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

—¿Qué crees?—gruñó Terry—intentaba contestar el teléfono.

—Tus muletas están sobre el librero—de pronto Candy comprendió todo—ya veo; tratabas de llegar al teléfono sin ayuda de tus muletas.

El reproche de Candy se encontró con un sarcasmo por parte de Terry.

—Debiste ser detective.

—¿Estas lastimado?—preguntó Candy con una repentina ternura.

—Mi orgullo está un poco lastimado—contestó Terry un molesto mientras apretaba los labios e intentó ponerse de pie.

—Dobla los brazos sobre el pecho y yo te ayudaré—le indicó Candy.

Terry hizo lo que ella pedía. Candy se colocó detrás de él, pasó las manos debajo de los brazos de Terry, tomó aliento y logró incorporarlo. Se sintió contenta cuando él se tomó de la orilla del escritorio y apoyó su peso.

—¿Puedes sostenerte sin mi ayuda?—le preguntó agitada.

Terry frunció el ceño para verla. El azul de los ojos casi la hipnotizaba, más un segundo después un frío invernal se volvió a reflejar en el rostro de Terry. La tomó por la muñeca y la alejó con un empujón.

—Pásame las muletas y deja de hacer preguntas tontas.

El hecho de que Terry no aceptara su ayuda y preocupación le dolía a Candy, en especial cuando un momento antes parecía que habían cerrado el abismo que los separaba. Candy se dirigió al librero y le dio las muletas en silencio, y en cuanto hizo esto salió del despacho.

Más tarde, salió al paseo al que se había comprometido hacer con Neil, el cual no fue de su agrado, ya que, Neil, inconciente o deliberadamente, la mayor parte del tiempo hablaba de su hermana, de su sobrino, y en ocasiones, de Anthony. Pero hubo un momento en el cual, la conversación se dirigía al deseo de Neil de empezar una relación con Candy, la cual, de la manera más atenta posible, le dijo que no estaba interesada, pero que le ofrecía su amistad.

El regreso al castillo transcurrió en silencio, lo cual fue realmente relajante para Candy.

Fueron días extraños, pero muy ilustrativos, por lo que no tenía sentido que se sintiera tan atormentada como antes. En su interior Candy sabía cuál era la razón: el problema que tuvo con Terry una semana antes. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y caminó hacia la ventana.

Terry estaba enfado cuando ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie esa mañana.

Con un suspiro corrió un poco las cortinas para contemplar la belleza del jardín bajo la luz de la luna. Al hacerlo, notó la luz que provenía del estudio de Terry que se proyectaba en la terraza. Pasaba de media noche, por lo que le sorprendió que Terry aún trabajara.

Titubeó un momento, y después se decidió. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía escuchar el ruido del papel. Por un instante, le faltó valor; entonces, sin solicitar permiso para entrar pasó al estudio.

Terry, sentado detrás del escritorio levantó la mirada. Elevó las cejas, sorprendido, pero el resto de sus facciones no se alteró.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Candy avanzó un poco nerviosa y se detuvo detrás de un sillón.

—No podía dormir—respondió con dificultad.

—Ya somos dos ¿qué esperas que yo haga?

Él no estaba de humor para escucharla; a pesar de eso, ella insistió.

—Pensé que podríamos hablar un poco.

—Inténtalo en otro momento—respondió Terry con voz preocupada y seca sin levantar la mirada de los papeles—estoy muy ocupado para actuar como el amigo con quien puedas discutir los traumas de tu vida amorosa.

—¡Esa es la respuesta que esperaba de ti!—contestó Candy molesta. En ese momento, Terry levantó la vista y dando un suspiro respondió:

—Está bien ¿qué pasa? ahora que ya me interrumpiste, puedes desahogarte.

—No hablaré contigo si estas de ese humor. Lamento haberte molestado cuando trabajas, en especial por algo sin importancia.

Terry tomó las muletas y se puso de pie.

—Empiezo a pensar que sí lo es—la contradijo mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio—estas alterada por algo.

—No.

—Deja de ser tan hostil y dime qué pasa.

—¿No adivinas? –preguntó Candy un poco contrariada por la actitud de Terry -Se trata de nosotros. Nos tratamos como enemigos desde el día que te golpeé.

Terry respiró profundo; había una fiereza latente en los ojos azules a pesar de que su actitud se había suavizado un poco.

—Perdimos los estribos—respondió de manera tranquila—olvidémoslo ¿te parece bien?

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si las cosas ya no son iguales entre nosotros? Llevábamos una buena relación hasta hace una semana; ahora hay una barrera entre nosotros. Aún cuando quiero ayudarte, como esta mañana, te muestras sarcástico. Sé que no debí agredirte, pero tú tampoco debiste hacer lo que hiciste…

Para su desolación, Candy escuchó que le fallaba la voz y no pudo continuar. Sin esperar a que ella prosiguiera, Terry apoyó una de las muletas a un lado del escritorio y le extendió la mano.

—Ven—le dijo con infinita ternura.

Candy no cuestionó la comunicación que parecían compartir en ese momento. Eliminó la distancia que los separaba y aceptó su abrazo.

Terry la mantuvo muy cerca de él. El aroma de la loción conspiraba con su cuerpo musculoso para acrecentar la intensidad del momento.

—Siento haber sido tan agresiva contigo ese día—murmuró Candy.

—No seas tontita—le respondió con voz baja.

La mano cálida de Terry recorrió la espalda de Candy, aflojó un poco el brazo y le inclinó la barbilla. Había un brillo en la mirada nublada por las lágrimas de Candy.

Cuando Terry la vio, su expresión cambió al igual que la naturaleza del abrazo. Como si no le fuera posible contenerse, los dedos de Terry se enredaron entre el cabello de Candy.

—Es mejor que te vayas a la cama—le ordenó con voz brusca y ronca—eres demasiado encantadora, y me da la impresión de que esa bata se quita con facilidad. No he vuelto a hacer el amor desde el accidente, asi que por favor no me tientes.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Candy, al escucharlo.

—¿En realidad eres tan arrogante para pensar que yo permitiría que me sedujeras?

—¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba?—respondió Terry de manera desafiante esbozando esa media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Terry usó el escritorio como apoyo y la acercó hacia él. El contacto con el cuerpo viril hizo que Candy perdiera el aliento. Cuando recuperó el sentido común, era demasiado tarde. Presa del pánico, empujó los hombros de su oponente sin lograr nada, pues la boca de Terry reclamó la suya.

Se escuchó un sonido suave de protesta en la garganta de Candy, al tiempo que un estremecimiento de debilidad y deseo la recorría. Era como si algo que hubiera estado oculto en su interior durante mucho tiempo, de súbito se encendiera en una llama de pasión. Las manos que en un principio lo rechazaron, buscaban ahora la nuca y después se enredaban en el cabello masculino, en tanto que ella sentía que los labios de Terry abrían los de ella.

El placer recorría como fuego liquido todas las venas de Candy mientras que la boca de Terry exploraba la de ella, y antes de que se diera cuenta correspondió al beso. El cuerpo esbelto ardía en el fuego de la pasión, sentía tal deseo que olvidó la existencia de Susana.

No fue sino hasta que Terry la acercó más, para que ella sintiera su excitación, que, sorprendida, rompió el beso.

—Basta, ya es suficiente.

—Candy, eres embriagante—murmuró Terry contra el cuello de ella.

—No—Candy luchaba por aclarar sus sentidos—no… por favor, detente Terry.

Él levantó la cabeza de repente. Candy por fin recordó que él estaba comprometido con Susana; el desprecio hacia sí misma por haber permitido que él la besara con esa pasión hizo que se sonrojara. Con los ojos fulgurantes, se libró de los brazos de Terry.

—¡No me toques!—gritó Candy con una voz que temblaba de furia.

Ya que Terry tuvo que sostenerse de una de las muletas para mantener el equilibrio, no pudo volver a acercarla a él. Su respiración era irregular y la expresión, grave. Sin embargo, con una indiferencia casi desdeñosa se aventuró a decir:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿repentinamente recordaste a Anthony el inigualable?

—¡¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme?...

Ella observó la expresión desdeñosa de Terry, lo que hizo que su enojo cambiara a resentimiento. El dolor se le clavaba en el corazón al darse cuenta de que ella nunca tendría el mismo poder sobre las emociones de Terry.

—¡Piensa en esto como parte de la terapia!—dijo Candy con frialdad.

Por un instante, la boca de Terry se tensó. Después hizo una mueca de diversión. Ella sabia tan bien como él que la pasión que se desató entre ellos nada tenía que ver con la terapia y mucho menos para ella.

Seguro de que lo golpearía si continuaba con él un segundo más, así que dio media vuelta. Candy sentía la mirada de Terry clavada en el centro de la espalda mientras salía de la habitación.

Cruzó el vestíbulo corriendo y tuvo que detenerse al pie de la escalera para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, aún ahora que estaba a salvo de él, se sentía llena de agitación e inquietud.

Se pasó los dedos por los labios, que le pulsaban por el beso de Terry, y luego fue a su habitación; el enojo en ella luchaba contra la emoción que la atemorizaba mucho más. En ocasiones odiaba a Terry, y en otras, al fin admitió cerrando los ojos…

—¡Así que no soy el único que deambula a media noche!

La voz masculina e inesperada en la oscuridad, hizo que ella jadeara. Abrió los ojos para ver a Neil parado entre la cama y la ventana, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó asombrada.

—Vine a ver si estabas despierta, quería ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de esta tarde. Así que vienes de la habitación de Terry ¿cierto?

—Estaba con él en el estudio—aclaró Candy.

—¿De veras? ¡Cómo has cambiado! Nunca fuiste muy generosa con Anthony, y ahora veo por tu apariencia, que compartes tus favores con un paciente inválido.

Candy aún recordaba las palabras mordaces e hirientes que le dijo Neil hace seis años, cuando ella se había negado a iniciar una relación con él, este le dijo que Anthony le había contado que Candy en repetidas ocasiones se había negado a sostener relaciones íntimas mientras no se casaran, inesperadamente, Albert había escuchado estas palabras, a lo cual él le prometió a Candy hablar con Anthony al respecto. Pero con el paso del tiempo, ni Albert ni ella habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

—¡No te atrevas a usar esa palabra! gritó molesta—aún cuando está en la silla de ruedas, Terry era mucho más hombre que tú. Y para tu información, está comprometido con Susana ¡así que resérvate tus suposiciones!

—Lo siento, retiro la acusación—dijo después de contemplarla un momento—debí suponer que tienes que estar al pendiente de sus medicamentos. Lo que pasa es que al volver a verte me di cuenta de que aún me gustas, le puso el pulgar bajo la barbilla y le inclinó la cabeza—eres una mujer muy deseable, Candy… tal vez más que hace seis años. Esa mirada desafiante es un reto para cualquier hombre. Te deseo.

Candy le quitó la mano.

—¡Pero yo no! y no quiero que permanezcas en mi habitación, así que ¡fuera!

Candy abrió la puerta de par en par. Mientras esperaba a que él saliera, la expresión de Neil se endureció.

—Si lo que te preocupa es tu reputación, no deberías de ver a Grandchester con esa expresión de embeleso. No todo el mundo sabe, como yo, lo puritana que eres.

Candy se tensó cuando él se acercó. Por fortuna, no intentó tocarla al pasar a su lado. Ella cerró la puerta cuando Neil salió, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Los días siguientes Neil trató de evitarla lo más que pudo, aunque se mostraba agradable durante las comidas. Candy sabía que la agudeza de Terry no perdía ningún detalle, mas no hizo el menor comentario de la relación de Candy con Neil.

Tampoco se refirió a la escena que se desarrolló entre ellos. Sin embargo, como resultado de lo ocurrido, Candy no podía ser espontánea con él. Cuanto mayor la distancia entre ellos, más se convencía de que estaba enamorada de Terry.

Candy no pudo controlar sus celos cuando Susana se reunió con ellos al término de su sesión en la piscina.

—Pensé que con la fiesta de esta noche estarías muy ocupada esta mañana—Terry comentó cuando Susana se inclinó en la orilla de la piscina.

—Tu madre y Karen tienen todo tan organizado que no es necesaria mi presencia—dijo Susana; era claro que tanto a Eleanor como a Karen, les desagradaba la presencia de ella, pero, mientras Eleanor la soportaba sólo por Terry, Karen no mostraba discreción ante su antipatía con Susana—¿interrumpo el tratamiento, o me puedo quedar?

—Ya terminamos ¿no es verdad?—Terry le preguntó a Candy, quien asintió.

Terry salió del agua en tanto Susana le acercaba las muletas y le pasaba la toalla. Candy trataba de luchar contra la envidia que sentía por no ser ella quien lo ayudara.

—¿Cómo va la terapia?—preguntó Susana, después de que Candy salió de la piscina.

—Bien, como puedes ver—contestó Terry; después añadió un poco divertido—¿Cuándo dejaras de preocuparte por mí, querida?

—Tal vez cuando dejes de importarme. Además, no puedo evitarlo. La idea de que no volvieras a caminar, me parecía terrible.

—Lo sé.

Había una nota tierna en la voz de Terry que hizo que Candy se sintiera contenta de que la sesión hubiera terminado. No se percató de la intensidad con que los veía, hasta que él se volteó. Algo brillaba en los ojos de Terry al encontrarse con la mirada intensa de Candy. Entonces, él inclinó la cabeza y en forma deliberada, rozó los labios de Susana con la boca.

—No tardaré en cambiarme y saldré aquí a tomar el café contigo.

—Bien—ronroneó Susana.

Esta se sentó en una de las sillas del jardín y cruzó sus largas piernas. Candy titubeó. Le molestaba pedirle que la ayudara a evitar que Terry se forzara demasiado, pero estaba decidida a mostrar su profesionalismo.

—¿Puedo hablarte un minuto?

—Por supuesto—Susana jugaba con su cabello entre las manos—¿de qué se trata?

—De Terry—dijo Candy y se felicitó porque su voz sonó controlada. Su tono no delataba que los celos le hacían la situación muy difícil—la mejoría que ha presentado en estas últimas semanas ha sido sorprendente. Pero no puede moverse como él quisiera, y la paciencia no es uno de sus puntos fuertes. Cayó hace un par de días; en mi opinión, se exige demasiado.

—¿Quieres decir que podría retrasar su progreso?—preguntó Susana con el ceño fruncido—¿Por qué no has hablado con él?

—Ya traté en varias ocasiones—le indicó—y lo volvería a hacer si sirviera de algo. Pero si tú se lo pides, es obvio que tendría más peso.

—Hablaré con él en cuanto regrese. No sé por qué no me lo dijiste antes.

—Hasta ahora no se ha hecho daño.

—Eso es lo que…—empezó a decir Susana, antes de guardar silencio y encoger los hombros en un gesto de molestia—no importa. Hablaré con él, aunque si fueras tan eficiente en tu trabajo él escucharía tus consejos.

Candy logró controlarse ante la provocación y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

La fiesta empezaría a las ocho. Se dio un duchazo y se arregló meticulosamente. Después de vestirse, contempló su imagen en el espejo. Se preguntó cómo no se había percatado antes de lo involucrada que estaba con Terry.

¿Por qué no escuchó a Albert y controló sus emociones semanas antes? De haberlo hecho, no se sentiría como ahora, lastimada y molesta con Terry, pues para él solo era una terapeuta competente.

Le dolió ponerse los pendientes que Terry le regaló, pero lo hizo como un reto. El orgullo evitaría que perdiera la compostura cuando anunciaran el compromiso con Susana.

Tomó su estola de seda y su bolso de mano y bajó. Eleanor ya se había ido a la fiesta, y Neil estaba solo en el salón. El destino parecía haber conspirado para que él fuera su pareja durante la velada. Terry asumió que irían juntos en el auto, por lo que dijo que los vería en la fiesta.

—Todavía no estoy listo—dijo Neil—tengo que hablar con mi padre por teléfono y no han pasado la llamada. Antes de aceptar la proposición de Terry, debo hablar con él.

—Te espero en el auto—le respondió Candy.

—Espero que no se lleve demasiado tiempo. El sábado por la noche no es el mejor momento para localizarlo. No sé por qué Grandchester no mostró sus cartas antes.

—Tiene fama de ser muy duro en los negocios.

—Pues yo también—respondió Neil molesto; era obvio que le irritaba no conseguir un precio más favorable.

Candy la dejó para que hiciera la llamada y salió. Los últimos rayos del sol alumbraban el castillo, soplaba una brisa cálida, y caminó un poco para contemplar la puesta del sol.

Escuchó un sonido sobre la grava y dio media vuelta pensando que sería Neil, pero quién se acercaba a ella era Terry; iba vestido muy formal con su traje de etiqueta blanco. Nunca lo había visto con un atuendo tan elegante, y ella sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco.

En vez de subir a su auto, se acercó a ella; se detuvo apoyándose sobre las muletas, por un instante se sintió una estática extraña en el aire.

—Quiero que me des una explicación ¿cuáles fueron tus intenciones esta mañana al alterar tanto a Susana?

Siempre era con ella con quien se mostraba critico. Nunca usaba ese tono con Susana; ya acostumbrada a ocultar sus emociones, Candy sonó imperturbable y fría al responder.

—Yo no alteré a Susana, y no sé por qué tienes la impresión de que lo hice. Todo lo que dije fue…

—Lo que dijiste fue suficiente para que ella llorara conmigo—la interrumpió.

Candy pretendía defenderse con toda calma; en vez de eso, explotó de un modo que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Tal vez, ella disfrute de tu compasión.

—¿Noto un ligero tono de celos? –había sido el sarcástico comentario por parte de Terry.

—¡Que comentario tan presuntuosos!

—¡Que extraño que te muestres con ese genio!—contestó Terry—si yo fuera presumido, casi pensaría que di en el clavo.

La tormenta se reflejaba en los ojos de Candy, y la respiración se aceleró por el esfuerzo de negarle la satisfacción de una respuesta.

Terry le dio tiempo para que ella respondiera y como no lo hizo, le ordenó:

—Espero que entiendas que no debes interferir entre Susana y yo otra vez.

—Perfecto—contestó Candy.


	8. Chapter 8

**_hola mis niñas hermosas! lo prometido es deuda! aqui de regreso con el capitulo! pero antes de pasar a el, quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que le han dedicado un poco de su valioso tiempo a mi fic, me da mucho gusto el leer sus reviews en los cuales me hacen saber lo bien que va mi historia._**

**_Vanesa milagros, phoenix, karina grandchester, pinturicchia0222, Lita, Julie, gracias por sus comentarios espero sigan esat historia hasta el final, que despues de todo esta hecha para ustedes!_**

**_mai! mi editora estrella! nena hermosa! gracias pro dedicarle un poco de tiempo a la correccion de los capitulos, nena, no tengo manera de agardecerte toda la ayuda que me das!_**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS Y PALABRAS QUE PODRIAN INCOMODAR A ALGUNAS PERSONAS._**

* * *

><p><p>

**_Capitulo 8_**

_La residencia de los Kleiss es enorme_, pensó Candy después de que los recibiera Karen y ella y Neil pasaran a los jardines. La música en el salón de baile salía por las ventanas. Grupos de invitados estaban reunidos en la terraza y los camareros circulaban con bandejas llenas de copas de champán. El zumbido de las conversaciones y las risas prometían una noche exitosa.

—Tanto derroche por un aniversario—dijo en tono burlón Neil—presiento que lo que hay detrás es el anuncio del compromiso de Terry y Susana ¿no lo crees?

Candy tomó un sorbo de su licor y no respondió. Se sentía tan frágil como el cristal de la copa por el esfuerzo de fingir que no estaba enamorada de Terry.

En ese instante, Terry apareció en la terraza. Un sexto sentido hizo que Candy notara su presencia a pesar del murmullo y la distancia que los separaba. Ella levantó la mirada y a su lado vio a Susana con un vestido rojo, deslumbrante.

Candy, con sus dorados rizos y sus verdes ojos expresivos de largas pestañas, tenía su propia belleza. Sin embargo, al ver a Terry y Susana juntos, sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón.

Desde donde estaba, Candy podía ver el impacto que causaban como pareja. Las cabezas se voltearon y les dedicaron su atención. La personalidad de Terry era tan arrolladora que la gente gravitaba a su alrededor.

Un camarero se acercó y Neil tomó otra copa. El hecho de que hubieran llegado juntos no la obligaba a pasar toda la noche a su lado.

—Vamos con los demás—sugirió Candy.

Le fue más fácil perderlo. Ella hablaba con uno de los vinicultores y su esposa cuando se les unió uno de los primos de Karen.

Candy había visto un par de veces a Christopher en reuniones sociales. Tenía cerca de treinta años, era alto y divertido. Tomó la mano de Candy, la pasó por su brazo y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la alejó del grupo.

—Decidí rescatarte—le dijo con su sonrisa divertida.

—¿De qué?—Candy rió.

—De los socios de Terry. Son gente encantadora, pero demasiados serios para alguien como tú. Ven con mi grupo hasta que sea hora de la cena.

Nadie que los hubiera visto caminando juntos entre la gente habría podido decir que Candy no estaba feliz y relajada. Y ella estaba decidida a que nadie adivinara lo contrario.

Al subir a la terraza, pasó a un lado del grupo donde Terry y Susana reían. Ella miró de soslayo y se encontró con la mirada de Terry; el fulgor en los ojos azules la desconcertó. Era obvio que él estaba muy molesto con ella… Susana debió haber tergiversado todo lo que ella dijo.

Un poco más tarde, todos empezaron a pasar al salón de baile para la cena. Candy estaba en la misma mesa que Neil, aunque a unos cuantos asientos de distancia.

—Te veré después—le dijo Christopher con una sonrisa cuando tuvo que dirigirse a la mesa de honor a reunirse con su familia y los amigos más íntimos.

Para Candy fue fácil entablar conversación con la gente que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de dirigir una que otra mirada en dirección de Terry y Susana.

Al fin sirvieron el café, y los fotógrafos del periódico local se acercaron a la mesa principal, listos para el momento en que el Eleanor se digiera a sus invitados. Bajaron un poco la luz, la música cesó y todo quedó en silencio.

Su discurso fue expresivo y entretenido. En él se refirió a su carrera, al buen desempeño como empresario de Terry dejando de lado su carrera artística y a la academia de actuación que dirigía desde dos años antes. Propuso un brindis y con la mano pidió un mayor silencio.

—Y ahora, siento un gran placer al anunciar una noticia que de seguro todos ustedes esperaban.

Candy sintió que sostenía su copa con más fuerza. Se quedó muy quieta, tensa bajo la fachada de calma, tanto que apenas respiraba mientras esperaba el golpe.

—Dos personas a quienes todos conocemos y amamos han anunciado esta noche que piensan contraer matrimonio.

Eleanor hizo una pausa para lograr un efecto dramático, y Candy con la garganta seca miró a Terry y lo vio sonreír, mientras sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente.

—Por lo que quiero que todos brindemos por… Karen y Albert.

Candy brincó sorprendida y casi dejó caer la copa que sostenía entre los dedos. La orquesta tocaba la marcha nupcial y ella se unió a los aplausos.

Candy se acercó a la mesa principal pasando entre las parejas que llenaban la pista de baile, para felicitar a su vez a los novios. Besó a Karen, quien estaba radiante, y después volteó hacia Albert, quien la abrazó.

—Están hechos el uno para el otro, me siento muy feliz por los dos.

—Gracias—Albert sonreía.

En ese momento Christopher tocó a Candy en la espalda.

—Justo la mujer a quien buscaba ¿te gustaría bailar?

—Desde luego—Candy rió.

La felicidad de Albert y Karen era contagiosa. Repentinamente, Candy sentía deseos de bailar y divertirse. La música era la adecuada y la pista de baile estaba llena de movimiento y de sombras románticas. Candy le lanzó una sonrisa radiante a Christopher.

Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida de que no hubiera ocurrido lo inevitable. Vibraba de felicidad y ésta se reflejaba en sus movimientos. Él era tan buen bailarín como ella y juntos llamaban la atención.

Sin embargo, Candy no se percató de que la atención de dos hombres sombríos estaba sobre ella, uno de ellos en la mesa principal y el otro en la mesa de la terapeuta. Ella tenía deseos de bailar toda la noche y era claro que Christopher no deseaba separarse de ella. El compromiso de Terry con Susana todavía no era oficial y… ¿y qué? Se preguntó Candy.

La pregunta hizo que regresara a la realidad. Al mismo tiempo el ritmo de la música se hizo más lento y Christopher la atrajo hacia sí. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, en tanto sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos y tenía la mirada triste. Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la demora en el anuncio de su compromiso no importaba, era obvio que Terry y Susana se comprendían a la perfección.

Esta velada no alteraba los hechos. Candy continuaría el tratamiento de Terry hasta lograr su total recuperación. Continuarían peleando y ella seguiría luchando contra sus propios sentimientos…

—¿Les importa si interrumpo?

La voz de Neil era cortante mientras tocaba el hombro de Christopher. Sin esperar una respuesta tomó su lugar. Candy sintió que la tomaba entre los brazos. Varias de las parejas cercanas lo miraron con censura.

—Neil, haces que los demás nos miren—Candy le indicó molesta.

—Tal vez, estoy cansado de que no me pongas atención. Llegamos juntos ¿recuerdas?

La sostenía con tal fuerza que los cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Él hacía que dieran la apariencia de ser amantes, la reclamaba en forma deliberada. Candy sentía repulsión por la intimidad que Neil provocaba.

—¡Basta, Neil!

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó con voz baja.

—Suéltame—exclamó enojada, empujándole el hombro mientras Neil se inclinaba para besarla en la sien.

—Creo que no me equivoqué con la primera impresión que tuve de la relación entre Grandchester y tu. Dime ¿te reservas para él?

—Terry es un caballero. Él nunca me obligaría a que hiciera una escena frente a todo el mundo.

Neil se percató de la advertencia que había en el comentario de Candy, así que la liberó. Ella dio media vuelta, cruzó la pista de baile y se dirigió a su asiento.

Se tuvo que detener cuando una mano apareció y la tomó por la muñeca. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada fulgurante de Terry.

—¿Qué pasaba?

Candy levantó la barbilla y fingió calma.

—¿De qué hablas?

Terry rió. Entonces, con firmeza de acero en las palabras, continuó.

—No finjas conmigo, Candy.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había levantado la voz, la electricidad entre ellos era tan poderosa que ya atraían la mirada de varios invitados.

—Suéltame, la gente nos ve.

—Entonces, vamos a un lugar donde no tengamos público.

Candy sabía que no podía oponerse. Aunque le molestaba que la obligara, le permitió que la llevara a la terraza. Todavía podían escuchar la música, pero estaban solos.

Candy volteó para verlo de frente, y dijo con voz tranquila.

—Me gustaría regresar a la fiesta.

—¿Te has divertido bastante?

—¿Te molesta?

Terry hacía que Candy temblara en su interior. En otra ocasión ella hubiera pensado que era por el enojo. Ahora sabía cuál era la verdadera razón y esto hizo que se pusiera mas a la defensiva.

—No—respondió Terry con tono áspero—pero es obvio que a tu ex pretendiente le molesta que te hagas la difícil.

—¡No me hago la difícil! Si te refieres al hecho de que he pasado gran parte de la velada con Christopher, sucede que su compañía me agrada. Y de cualquier forma ¿a ti que te importa cómo me comporte?

—Eres mi empleada y eso hace que me incumba.

Eso era todo lo que sería para él; una enfermera competente que lo ayudó a que volviera a caminar, pensó Candy.

—Y a mí me importaba esta mañana informarle a Susana la forma en que te excedes con la terapia. Me indicaste que no interfiriera, yo te pido lo mismo ahora. La relación con Neil sólo es de mi incumbencia.

Candy empezó a caminar para retirarse, pero Terry la acercó a su pecho. Las muletas ya no eran obstáculo para él, y a menos que quisiera una muñeca lastimada no se podía liberar.

—Debiste advertirme que pretendías que Neil se sintiera celoso.

La respuesta de Candy se vio silenciada por la boca de Terry que reclamaba la suya con fiereza. Por un instante, Candy sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas. Sabía que él la castigaba y trató de luchar contra él, pero la verdad era que le daba la bienvenida a esa caricia brusca.

La rigidez de Candy aminoró, y al hacerlo, el beso de Terry cambió. Desesperada, se dio cuenta de que respondía. Las manos masculinas se deslizaron por el centro de la espalda desnuda, obligándola a presionar los senos contra el pecho. Ella emitió un sonido suave de placer y enredó los dedos entre el cabello de Terry.

Repentinamente, la música subió de volumen y entre la locura vertiginosa, Candy recuperó un poco la cordura.

—¡No!—jadeó contra la boca de Terry.

Con lo que le restaba de fuerza empujó a Terry liberándose a si de su abrazo.

—¿Por qué estas decidido a lastimarme?—le preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor—todo lo que quería era ayudarte, ver que volvieras a caminar, y me pagas haciendo imposible…

Un sollozo interrumpió la frase, Terry la tomó por el brazo. Respiraba con fuerza, tenía una expresión intensa en el rostro, pero ella no supo lo que pretendía decir, pues unas pisadas sonaron en la terraza.

—Por favor…—ella murmuró desesperada, implorando que la soltara para que pudiera recuperar la compostura.

Terry aflojó los dedos y la dejó. Candy volteó el rostro hacia la balaustrada, agradeciendo las sombras que ocultaban el brillo de sus lágrimas.

—Te buscaba Candy—dijo Christopher—no imaginé que estarías afuera ¿te molesta que la lleve a bailar Terry?

—En lo absoluto—respondió Terry y añadió con cierta sorna en el tono que sólo Candy reconocía—es una lástima desperdiciar la música.

Aunque Candy regresó al salón no bailó más de dos piezas. A pesar de que Christopher intentó convencerla de que la noche todavía era joven, al fin cedió y le dijo que se la había pasado muy bien con ella durante la velada.

Neil estaba sentado solo en la mesa cuando ella fue a buscar su bolso de mano, él se puso de pie.

—Ya que llegamos juntos, supongo que nos retiraremos juntos.

—En tanto quede muy claro que yo conduciré –había condicionado Candy.

—¿Me quieres decir que tomé demasiado?—preguntó Neil, bastante molesto.

—Todo lo que digo es que me gusta conducir.

Neil en varias ocasiones intentó iniciar una conversación durante el trayecto al castillo, pero Candy fue muy breve en sus respuestas, por lo que al final ambos guardaron silencio.

Candy se sintió contenta de llegar al fin a la propiedad de los Grandchester.

—¿Cuándo decidiste que eras superior a mi?—preguntó Neil en tono sarcástico.

—No sé a qué te refieres—contestó Candy.

—Oh sí, lo sabes—le dijo riendo—ahora que tratas con los multimillonarios, para mí es muy claro en quien tienes los ojos puestos: en Terrence Grandchester.

—Terry es mi paciente. No hay algo más entre nosotros.

—¿Es un hecho?—se burló y añadió enojado—los vi desaparecer en la terraza juntos, y he notado la forma en que se miran ¿Qué más le das a parte de su tratamiento?

—Deja de hacer comentarios tan desagradables.

El castillo estaba a oscuras. De repente, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con Neil, y se estremeció como si algo la hubiera rozado como advertencia.

—¿Qué me dijiste aquella vez? ¿Qué aún en la silla de ruedas Grandchester era más hombre que yo?

—Tu dijiste que esperabas que pudiéramos ser amigos—le dijo Candy con la voz tranquila aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza, pues era conciente del peligro—por favor, no discutamos.

Candy detuvo el auto en la entrada. Deseaba llegar a la seguridad de su habitación; se movió para abrir la puerta.

—No tan rápido—Neil la detuvo—todavía no me das mi beso de buenas noches.

—Suéltame ¡me lastimas!

—Ya jugaste bastante conmigo. Si tu idea de un buen amante es un inválido, tal vez yo debería de demostrarte cómo son las cosas en realidad.

Candy logró liberarse, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Neil al detuvo y la aprisionó contra el respaldo del asiento.

—¡Ramera fastidiosa!—con la mano la tomó de la barbilla para que Candy volteara el rostro—debí darte una lección cuando me echaste de tu cuarto.

—¡No me toques!—Candy cerró la boca mientras Neil la cubría con la suya.

Con la mano que tenia libre lo rasguñó. Las uñas le arañaron la mejilla. Él maldijo, la volvió a tomar por la muñeca y con la otra mano le dio una bofetada. Candy emitió un grito sofocado.

—Sigue actuando como un gato salvaje y verás lo que te pasa.

Candy escuchó que el corpiño de su vestido era desgarrado por Neil. La forma en que ella se defendía solo lo excitaba más. Con un esfuerzo desesperado, ella logró presionar la bocina con las manos antes de que Neil al volviera a atacar.

Candy sabía que su fuerza no se podía comparar con la de Neil. Él le cubría la boca con la palma de la mano, mientras le bajaba el corpiño hasta la cintura. En su angustia y terror, Candy apenas se percató de las luces de un auto que se acercaba y que iluminaron el interior del auto.

Un momento después, la puerta del pasajero se abrió y unas manos de hombre tomaron a Neil para sacarlo del auto, liberando así a Candy. Ella abrió su puerta y a tropezones bajó; las piernas no la sostuvieron, por lo que cayó de rodillas sobre la grava.

No vio cómo el puño de Terry golpeaba la mandíbula de Neil y lo hacía caer. Candy empezó a llorar, por lo que apenas oyó las pisadas de Bernard, quien corría hacia Terry, tampoco escuchó las instrucciones que este le daba.

Candy sufría tal ataque de temor que cuando una mano la tocó en el hombro, ella gritó, se puso de pie y se apoyó contra el auto.

—Candy soy yo… Terry. Ya pasó todo.

Candy lo contempló antes de romper en lágrimas de alivio. Apoyado en una de las muletas para mantener el equilibrio, Terry la protegió con un brazo.

Pasó un buen rato para que ella se tranquilizara y dejara de temblar. Con gentileza, Terry la apartó un poco. El azul intenso de sus ojos expresaba algo que Candy no podía comprender, algo más profundo que el dolor y más poderoso que la cólera.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Él… me atrapó… cuando yo detuve el auto—logró decir con dificultad—trate de escapar, pero él no me soltaba—empezó a llorar otra vez y regresó al refugio de los brazos de Terry—estaba muy asustada. Si no hubieras llegado en el momento en que lo hiciste…

Candy se estremeció. Con la palma de la mano, Terry le acomodaba el cabello que durante la lucha se había soltado y ahora le caía sobre los hombros. Con gentileza la volvió a apartar y se inclinó para tomar la estola de seda que estaba en el asiento. La cubrió y ella se sonrojó pues por primera vez se percató del estado de su vestido.

— Más vale que te ayude a entrar. Parece que vas a desmayarte.

— ¿En dónde está Neil?—preguntó Candy con voz ronca.

— Bernard lo conduce a la estación. Jamás volverá a ponerte una mano encima.

Terry la condujo a su habitación. La empujó para que se sentara sobre la cama en tanto él iba al cuarto de baño. Candy nunca antes se sintió tan débil. La mejilla donde Neil la golpeó le dolía bastante.

Al regresar, Terry retiró el cabello del rostro de Candy y le colocó una toalla húmeda en la mandíbula lastimada. Después atendió la cortada del labio, con gran cuidado y habilidad.

La ternura con la que la trataba no la preparó para ver lo que reflejaban los ojos de Terry cuando ella alzó la vista.

—¡No tienes que atenderme! No quiero que lo hagas cuando piensas que todo lo ocurrido fue por mi culpa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Terry. Tomó las muletas y se puso de pie. La mirada severa confirmaba las palabras de Candy. Bajo la sonrisa calmada, él estaba furioso con ella.

—Me acusaste de hacerme la difícil en la fiesta—hablaba furiosa—¿crees que yo orillé a Neil a esto?

—No creo que lo hayas hecho—la corrigió entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estas tan disgustado conmigo?—lo retó.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estas. ¿Piensas que no sé cuando estas molesto conmigo? ¿Piensas que yo busqué la situación?

—¡Por Dios!—exclamó frustrado—¿Qué tengo que decir para convencerte? No te considero responsable en ninguna forma.

—¿Me culpas por poner en riesgo tu negocio con Neil?

—¡Al demonio con el negocio!—explotó Terry tomándola por el antebrazo y acercándola hacia él—¿crees que me importa algo más que…— se interrumpió, controlándose un poco para continuar con un tono que todavía sonaba fiero—tienes razón, estoy furioso. Vi la forma en que ese desgraciado bailaba contigo. Sabía que bebió mucho y no debí permitir que regresaras sola con él.

Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al comprender. Impulsiva, le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Después con voz ronca preguntó:

—¿Cómo es posible que te culpes? Llegaste justo a tiempo, eso es lo que importa. Y no estoy lastimada.

—¿No? Tu vestido esta deshecho y no podrás volver a usarlo. Y tus hombros están llenos de moretones. No podría vivir con la idea de saber que algo te sucedió.

—Pero no pasó.

—No, afortunadamente—le tomó los dedos y besó las puntas—si no te sientes muy mal, un baño te podría ayudar a relajarte—Candy asintió y él continuó hablando—mientras tanto, te prepararé algo de beber para ayudarte a dormir.

Cuando Candy salió con el camisón puesto, Terry colocaba una taza sobre la mesa de noche y Candy se preguntó cómo había logrado subirla cuando necesitaba de las dos muletas para subir las escaleras.

—Creo que los ingleses recurrimos al té después de la culminación de una crisis—comentó con un tono humorístico que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco mejor.

Candy sonrió, pero tenía la garganta tan tensa que no pudo responder. Terry se sentó sobre la cama, mientras ella, apoyada contra la almohada, daba un sorbo al té.

—¿Cuánto brandy le pusiste a esto?—preguntó con una risita.

—El suficiente para que duermas—respondió Terry con una sonrisa atractiva.

Candy tomó otro sorbo, conciente de que Terry la observaba y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Sentía una sensación extraña por los cuidados de Terry y repentinamente, deseó volver a llorar, así que luchó contra ese sentimiento.

— ¿No es maravilloso el compromiso de Karen y Albert?—logró decir.

— Creo que Albert está enamorada de ella desde hace años. Ambos formarán una excelente familia—contestó Terry.

Ella terminó el té y Terry tomó la taza. Al hacerlo, Candy notó los nudillos raspados de Terry.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Le di a Neil un golpe en la mandíbula—no le dio importancia a la preocupación de Candy—en ese momento pude haberlo matado.

Candy se estremeció por una reacción retardada y Terry le pasó un brazo.

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó amable y luego le besó la frente.

—Creo que bebí el brandy demasiado rápido—contestó Candy en un murmullo.

Terry se movió, y Candy tuvo la impresión de que caía cuando él la acostó a un lado para que sintiera el refugio cálido de sus brazos. Los latidos de su propio corazón resonaban en la cabeza de Candy; a pesar del mareo, se percataba de la excitación que le ocasionaba el contacto físico con él.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Candy deslizó una mano bajo la camisa de Terry en tanto apoyaba la mejilla contra el poderoso pecho. El estremecimiento de él y la forma en que tomó aire, no la impresionaron; Candy estaba profundamente dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

**_hola mis niñas hermosas! lo proemtido es deuda y aqui tienen el capitulo 9, de este su fic. quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de este fic, desde que lo publiqué en el foro rosa para la guerra florida ahsta este momento._**

**_y me entrsitece el decirles que, lamentablemente, solo queda un capitulo por publicar, asi que nenas en lo que llega el moemnto del final, disfruten este capitulo!_**

**_las kiero! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo  
><em>**

**_Capitulo 9_**

Una semana después, Candy entraba en el consultorio de Albert para comunicarle que renunciaba, decisión que debió de haber tomado desde el momento en que se percató de lo involucrada que estaba con su paciente. Entonces podría haber escapado a la agonía de desear el amor de Terry y saber que nunca lo tendría.

Fue la naturaleza de su relación, después de la noche de la fiesta, lo que al final la empujó a dar el paso. A la mañana siguiente, al terminar el desayuno, Terry le preguntó si quería el día libre… además de eso ninguno de los dos mencionó en intento de violación de Neil.

Cuando le dio la terapia, ella se mantuvo más callada que de costumbre. La actitud de Terry fue cortés, a pesar de la tensión que ella notó en la voz de Terry; sin embargo, parecía que algo estallaría entre ellos en cualquier momento.

Candy se enteró de que Susana regresaría a Nueva York para el montaje de una nueva obra en la compañía Stafford. Tal vez esa era la causa del enojo de Terry, pero en vez de gritarle y atacarla con su sarcasmo, como lo hacía antes, él simplemente… la evitaba.

Candy sin duda explotaría si tuviera que soportar más tiempo ese trato impersonal. Era obvio que la situación no podía continuar así.

Al llegar al consultorio de Albert, éste le ofreció café, y a pesar de que la conversación giraba en torno a su boda con Karen era notable que él ya sabía que el motivo por el cual había ido era para tratar un asunto delicado. Tan pronto como salió la recepcionista, Candy empezó a decir:

—Albert, quiero que me retires del caso. Me gustaría regresar a Chicago.

—Espero que todo esté bien en el hogar de Pony.

Candy trató de sonreír.

—No se trata de eso. Lo que pasa es que no puedo seguir con el caso.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó—has tenido mucho éxito. Terry ya camina y estoy seguro de que quieres ver la recompensa de todos tus esfuerzos.

—Por favor Albert, no me preguntes cuáles son mis razones.

—Lo siento Candy, pero no puedo dejar de preguntar—alzó los hombros—aunque no sea más que por el bienestar…

—Si creyera que la recuperación total de Terry dependiera de que yo permanezca a su lado, me quedaría—lo interrumpió—pero, en esta etapa, cualquiera puede continuar la terapia.

—Sí, alguien puede tomar tu lugar, pero sé lo que Terry pensará de la idea ¿acaso ya se lo dijiste?

—Todavía no.

Albert se puso de pie, dio la vuelta al escritorio, tomó una silla y la colocó al lado de Candy, a quien le habló como el amigo que siempre fue.

—Hace mucho que nos conocemos. Ahora dime ¿cuál es el problema realmente?

—¿En verdad no lo adivinas Albert?—dijo Candy con una sonrisa débil.

—Con franqueza, no. Si hubieras venido a verme cuando Terry todavía estaba en la silla de ruedas y me hubieras hablado de la brusquedad de su trato y el sarcasmo de sus comentarios, lo hubiera entendido a la perfección. Quise que fueras su terapeuta por la tiranía con la que él actuaba y por la duda que aún existía de que pudiera volver a caminar. Honestamente no lo habría logrado con otra persona. Pero ahora todo eso es historia y cualquiera puede ver la forma en que ustedes dos se entienden. Lo que no me ayuda a encontrar cuál es la razón por la que quieras dejar el caso.

—No puedo continuar con el tratamiento de Terry porque…—Candy guardó silencio y después de prisa confesó—me he enamorado de él. Por eso tengo que irme.

—Así que es eso. Bueno, tienes razón, debí suponerlo. Terry tiene una personalidad magnética y los dos han trabajado y convivido mucho.

—Como hice con otros pacientes atractivos en el pasado—Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. Luego, suspiró impaciente—debí ser más profesional.

—¿Has considerado lo que Terry siente por ti?—preguntó Albert—estoy seguro que tú significas mucho para él.

—Tanto como cualquier terapeuta que ha tenido éxito con su paciente. Recuerda que es con Susana con quien está comprometido.

—¿Susana?—preguntó Albert.

—Aún no es oficial, pero lo será una vez que Terry se recupere por completo.

La voz de Candy no era tan tranquila como ella hubiera deseado y Albert se le acercó colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Querida, qué puedo decir, sólo que lo lamento.

—¿Puedes conseguir a alguien que tome mi lugar?

—Haré todo lo posible para que te puedas ir el próximo fin de semana.

El corazón de Candy se contrajo ante la idea de permanecer sólo tres días más en el castillo. Pero controlando sus emociones, logró expresar.

—Entonces empezaré los preparativos del viaje de inmediato.

—Candy, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras unos días en mi departamento en Londres antes de tu partida a Chicago, así podrás poner en orden tus sentimientos y a tu llegada no preocuparías a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María por tu repentino regreso.

—Lo pensaré Albert—le dijo Candy, tomando las llaves que le extendió.

—¿Cuándo le avisarás a Terry?—le preguntó Albert al acompañarla a la puerta—si crees que sirva de algo, yo lo haré.

—No, yo me encargo de eso—Candy respondió con voz entrecortada.

Recordó lo ocurrido cuando ella le entregó su carta de renuncia, motivo por el cual retrasó la noticia hasta la mañana en que planeaba irse.

Ese día Terry tenía un asunto de negocios a las diez de la mañana en Glasgow y cuando estaba en su estudio, ella llamó y entró.

Terry, apoyado en el bastón que ya usaba en vez de las muletas, revisaba algunos papeles. Candy absorbió con la mirada todos los rasgos del rostro varonil. Él significaba mucho para ella; no obstante, su orgullo le exigía lograr que Terry no se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Candy no soportaría que por sus lágrimas se mostrara amable y le tuviera lástima.

—¿Qué haces en la puerta?—le preguntó Terry con voz ronca cuando ella no habló de inmediato.

—Quiero hablarte de lago importante—Candy forzaba las palabras por la tensión que sentía en la garganta.

—Te escucho, y por favor date prisa—le indicó—debo salir en un par de minutos.

Su comentario hizo que ella sintiera una oleada de ira en su interior. Estaba a punto de despedirse, de desaparecer de su vida y Terry apenas tenía tiempo para escucharla. Los ojos le brillaban de furia al hablar.

—Vine a presentarte mi renuncia.

—¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

Candy ya contaba con toda su atención. Se obligó a controlarse, a reprimir sus emociones, por lo que su voz sonó tranquila.

—Presento mi renuncia por razones personales que no pienso discutir contigo.

—No podrás discutirlas ahora, pero te advierto que esta tarde habrá todo el tiempo del mundo para que me expliques con detalle.

—No estaré aquí por la tarde—Candy le indicó, con las uñas enterradas en las palmas de las manos mientras Terry se dirigía a la puerta.

Terry se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

—Será mejor que estés—dijo con severidad antes de continuar su camino.

Ella escuchó el ruido de las pisadas de Terry al cruzar el vestíbulo y unos minutos después, el rugido del auto al alejarse del castillo. Le empezó a temblar la barbilla y se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a llorar ¡no lo haría!

Decidida a mantenerse controlada hasta el último momento, ella guardó sus pertenencias con cuidado negándose a seguir el impulso de arrojarlo todo a las maletas y cerrarla entre lágrimas. Su dolor se convirtió en una tristeza infinita cuando el taxi tomó el camino a Tollcross dejando la propiedad de los Grandchester a sus espaldas.

El tren no estaba cuando ella llegó al andén. Compró un par de revistas, se sentó y se obligó a leer. No importaba qué tipo de artículos fueran, mientras alejaran de su mente a Terry.

Desde el momento en que lo conoció, le trastornó la vida, la llenó de indignación y enojo por la facilidad con la que leía sus pensamientos. Ella ni siquiera pudo ocultarle la ruptura de su compromiso con Anthony.

Pero ahora regresaba a Chicago, a una vida que había construido con mucho trabajo y que estaba segura que con el tiempo la ayudaría a eliminar la desolación. Después de unos cuantos días en el hogar de Pony, regresaría a su departamento, buscaría un puesto como terapeuta, tal vez fuera del área de lesiones de la espina. Por un instante, el remedio pareció funcionar. Después la desesperación tomó su lugar ¿cómo era posible que por segunda vez cometiera el error de enamorarse de un paciente?

Tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, imaginó la colina de Pony que ella amaba tanto, en su mente podía ver su hogar con la señorita Pony y la hermana María dándole la bienvenida. Pero la imagen no la consolaba.

El sonido de la campana del tren y el ruido de la gente al ponerse en movimiento la hicieron darse cuenta de la forma en que su imaginación había volado. Tomó su equipaje, caminó un poco y subió.

Había bastantes compartimientos y el que eligió, estaba vacío. Se sentó en un rincón, de frente a la locomotora, impaciente porque la angustia de la partida terminara. Movía los dedos sobre el descanso del brazo, luego miró su reloj; ya era hora de que partieran. Dejó el compartimiento y se dirigió a la salida del vagón.

Estaba tan atenta tratando de ver la hora que señalaba el reloj al extremo del andén, que con un brinco de sorpresa sintió que alguien tiraba de ella. Perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó, medio bajó del vagón para encontrarse con Terry.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Candy.

—Te podría hacer la misma pregunta.

La mirada de Terry era severa y los ojos mostraban la fiereza de un halcón.

—Regreso a Chicago—logró decir Candy, con voz baja.

Un nervio brincaba en la mejilla de Terry.

—Si hubiera sabido que hablabas en serio esta mañana cuando me anunciaste que renunciabas, no habría ido a Glasgow, por fortuna, Brigitte me llamó para avisarme que te habías ido con tu equipaje. De lo contrario habría regresado a casa para descubrir que ya no estabas y no tendría una palabra que explicara tu actitud. Hablaremos ahora.

—No hay tiempo para discutir el asunto—le dijo Candy y levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante—mi tren parte en cualquier momento.

—Sí, pero no saldrás en él—Terry aseguró, severo. La apartó de la puerta del vagón—pediré que bajen tu equipaje e iremos a hablar a otro sitio.

—¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! Otra terapeuta tomará mi lugar. Yo ya hice mi labor, cumplí con mi obligación y eso significa que estoy en libertad de irme.

—tTe equivocas—la sujetó por los hombros y apenas logró sacudirla—ahora, por Dios, deja de darle largas al asunto y dime qué es lo que pasa.

—Ya te dije todo lo que pienso decir—Candy estaba furiosa—y es la última ocasión que me amenazas. Me voy. Ahora, suéltame o perderé el tren.

—Así que regresas a vivir de tus recuerdos—Terry explotó furioso—¿por qué no puedes sacar a Anthony de tu cabeza? ¿Tienes espíritu de autodestrucción?

Candy se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su vagón pasaba a su lado debido a que el tren ya se movía. Luchó por liberarse de Terry y desesperada, gritó:

—Eso sería mejor que seguir aquí, sufriendo por ti.

Terry frunció el ceño, los ojos azules fulguraron por el disgusto ya que no comprendían lo que sucedía; en seguida, un destello de desolación mostraba que comprendía lo que ella había querido decir.

—¡Suéltame!—exigió Candy.

—No hasta que repitas lo que creo que dijiste—dijo Terry con voz ronca.

Candy logró liberarse. Terry trató de volver a detenerla pero era demasiado tarde, ella corría al lado del tren en movimiento hacia la puerta del vagón.

—¡Candy regresa!—Terry le gritó furioso—¿no te has dado cuenta todavía? ¡Te amo!

En ese instante, Candy logró subir al tren. Temblorosa, se volteó para ver que Terry corría cojeando y las lágrimas le bañaron el rostro.

—Candy… escúchame—le rogó.

—No me interpondré entre tú y Susana—gritó con voz entrecortada, cuando por un instante él se emparejó con el vagón.

El tren cobraba mayor velocidad, ampliando la distancia entre ellos. Terry renunció a alcanzarla, se detuvo y vociferó para que su voz resaltara en la estación.

-¡No estoy comprometido con Susana!

Candy lo miró desolada. El viento aumentaba y era peligroso que permaneciera en la puerta. Dio un vistazo al sitio donde Terry estaba parado.

Sentía las piernas muy débiles y no supo cómo llegó a su compartimiento donde se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Terry le había dicho que la amaba. Le había gritado las palabras mágicas que ella nunca pensó que escucharía de sus labios y eso hizo que se llenara de alegría. Bajaría en la siguiente estación y regresaría a su lado. Si ya no estaba comprometido con Susana…

Entonces la razón empezó a derrotar su esperanza y felicidad. No sabía por qué Terry había roto el compromiso con Susana, pero sí sabía de la unión que se desarrollaba entre una terapeuta y su paciente, la unión que surgía por la lucha contra lo que parecía una meta imposible y el hecho de lograr el éxito.

Abrió los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana; veía las casas que pasaban a un lado del tren y al terminarse, el campo abierto. Terry y ella habían experimentado muchas cosas juntos ¿no era lógico que él creyera que estaba enamorado de ella tal y como ocurrió con Anthony?

Si regresaba, y suponiendo que con el tiempo Terry descubriera que lo único que sentía por ella era una combinación de agradecimiento y atracción sexual, ¿qué pasaría? era mejor dar las cosas por terminadas, aunque fuera muy doloroso.

Estaba en lo correcto al regresar a Chicago, al poner distancia entre ellos, pues su relación era demasiado intensa para percatarse que era en realidad lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, el ritmo incesante de las ruedas del tren le decía "no huyas, no huyas, no huyas".

Así que, para no preocupar a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony decidió tomar la oferta de Albert de quedarse el fin de semana en su departamento de Londres. A su llegada, la esperaba George quien la condujo al departamento en el auto. En cualquier otro momento Candy hubiera disfrutado del trayecto y de la plática de George. Ahora sus pensamientos eran una maraña y se sentía triste. Si estaba tan segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta ¿por qué se sentía tan confundida, perdida y miserable?

—Estas muy callada—le comentó Dorothy, la mucama a quien conocía desde sus años mozos en Chicago—¿estás cansada por el viaje?

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía agotada. Tal vez después de una noche de descanso podría ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Y tal vez, se le ocurrió, había considerado sus sentimientos como síntomas que tenía que tratar y que no debía escuchar mucho tiempo ¡quizá ya era hora de afrontara el reto de ser mujer!

Pero no fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Sino mas tarde, cuando después de cenar, llamó al hogar de Pony.

—Uno de los riesgos de tu profesión es que te enamores de un medico o un paciente -Le dijo la hermana María una vez terminada su charla. Candy se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso.

—¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó con voz ronca—¿es tan obvio que estoy enamorada de Terry? Pensé que lo disimulaba.

A pesar de la preocupación, la hermana María dijo:

—Lo hacías, pero por lo general durante nuestra platica hubieras comentado el lado médico del caso en términos generales—hizo una pausa—me hubiera gustado que todo saliera bien mi pequeña.

—Yo tuve la culpa de que no fuera así—contestó Candy—verá, Terry me ama. Pero cuando me lo dijo esta mañana en la estación, no quise escucharlo. Después de la forma en que me lastimó Anthony, tenia terror de volver a ser vulnerable… tanto miedo, que no estaba dispuesta a correr el menor riesgo. Y entonces, todo fue muy repentino, lo que dijo Terry… el tren iniciando la marcha; no podía creer lo que él decía, no podía comprenderlo. Así que… huí—concluyó con un murmullo.

—Por lo que acabas de decirme y por tus cartas, Terry parece decidido y dinámico, y los hombres así siempre van detrás de lo que quieren. Cuando sepa en dónde estás, irá a buscarte.

—No tendrá que hacerlo—Candy aseguró—mañana regresaré…

_ Mientras tanto en la residencia Grandchester…_

—¡Maldita sea!—decía un Terry bastante molesto—no contesta el teléfono ¡en dónde diablos se habrá metido!

—Calma hijo—decía una Eleanor bastante preocupada por la actitud de Terry—seguramente Albert debe haber salido con Karen a cenar.

—¡Pero es que tu no entiendes madre! Es importante… necesito saber…

En ese instante, una pareja de enamorados entraba a la sala.

—¡Ah! Aquí estás Albert, ¡necesito la dirección y el teléfono del hogar de Pony y del departamento de Candy!

—Tranquilo Terry…ella esta…—dijo el rubio.

—Así es Terry, tranquilízate que, de lo contrario no te diré en dónde podrás encontrarla—dijo Karen interrumpiendo a su prometido, y sonriendo al ver cómo Terry cedió con facilidad a su petición.

—Ella está en mi departamento en Londres—dijo Albert—pero hace una hora llamó diciendo que estaría aquí aproximadamente al medio día.

—Así que—dijo Karen—espero no desaproveches esta oportunidad Terry.

—Sólo te pido una cosa, hazla feliz—dijo el viejo amigo de Candy.

—Eso no lo dudes—prometió Terry.

Candy sonreía a las nubes mientras el tren acortaba la distancia de Londres a Escocia. La tormenta y la indecisión habían pasado. Estaba decidida, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, ella imaginaba la sorpresa de Terry cuando le llamara desde la estación. Nunca pensaría que estaba en Escocia.

Pero, ocurrió que la sorprendida fue ella. Después de recoger su equipaje, mientras se dirigía a las cabinas telefónicas, se detuvo por el asombro.

Destacando entre los que lo rodeaban estaba Terry. Sus miradas se cruzaron entre la muchedumbre; la expresión de Terry le decía todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Candy sabía que el paso que estaba a punto de dar determinaría el resto de su vida.

Después, abandonando su equipaje y corrió feliz hacia Terry. Él la recibió a mitad del camino, la abrazó con tal fuerza que ella apenas podía respirar. Candy se sentía ahogar por la felicidad.

—Te amo—logró decir.

Fue suficiente. Él la separó un poco y contempló el rostro femenino como si quisiera imprimir sus rasgos en la memoria. Después, con la llama de la pasión en los ojos inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Olvidaron la multitud que los rodeaba. Candy le regresó el beso, se estremecía al sentir la boca de Terry sobre la de ella y la calidez de los brazos que la sostenían como si nunca fueran a alejarse.

Cuando al fin se apararon, Candy levantó la cabeza. Los dos sonreían y ella supo que al fin habían encontrado la comprensión que estuvo entre ellos todo el tiempo, pero que no podían percibir.

—Vamos por tu equipaje—le dijo con emoción en la voz—tan pronto como salgamos de aquí, tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Yo también tengo algo que preguntarte—le dijo Candy, todavía con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry—¿Cómo supiste que llegaría a esta hora?

—Mi pregunta es más importante—le dijo mientras la miraba con intensidad—¿te casaras conmigo?

—Parece una orden.

Los ojos de Terry brillaban. Él rozó los labios con una ternura que la conmovió.

—Es una orden—murmuró con voz ronca—no puedo vivir sin ti. Es por eso que mientras trataba de saber las direcciones del hogar de Pony y de tu departamento en Chicago, Albert y Karen me dijeron que regresarías aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

**_hola mis niñas hermosas! ahora si, ha llegado el final de esta historia, de verdad muchisimas gracias a todas y cada una de las que me siguieron y apoyaron a lo largo de este proyecto, dianis, maria, raqhu, leonore, pintirucchia0222, normita, goshy, julie, cami love, lita, vanessanolasco, Vanesa Milagros, Karina grandchester, litac, wisal, gaby, aida, nelly, Lizethr, phoenix, lupita isais, perla, y a ti lector anonimo, pero especialmente a mi editora y amiga mai mai! sin la cual este proyecto al igual que el de "sombras del ayer" se hubieran quedado gaurdados un rato jeje.  
><em>**

**_ y esta no es una despedida sino un ¡nos estamos leyendo! las kiero! xoxo_**

**_ ADVERTENCIA: LA ESCENA QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER NO ES APTA PARA MENORES DE EDAD NI PERSONAS SUCEPTIBLES (hay creo que soné como comercial de tv jejje)  
><em>**

**_Capitulo 10_**

Al llegar al castillo, Candy se percató de que no había nadie en él, al mirar a Terry de manera interrogante este sólo se limitó a responderle:

—Quería que estuviéramos solos tú y yo—dijo mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Terry la llevó a su habitación, la cual estaba bellamente arreglada, había rosas por todas partes, llenando la habitación de una embriagante fragancia.

—¡Esto es hermoso!—exclamó Candy.

—Lo hice especialmente para ti—Terry la tomó de la mano, sentándola en la cama, e inmediatamente tomó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja, mientras íesto, el corazón de Candy latía apresuradamente y mientras se llevaba un mano al pecho, Terry exclamó:

—Candy, sé que no soy el mejor hombre que existe en este mundo pero, ¿aceptarías pasar el resto de tus días a lado de este mortal que viviría sólo para ti?—los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al escuchar estas palabras, impulsivamente, se lanzó a sus brazos, instantes después lo miró directo a los ojos diciéndole:

—Creo que… mi respuesta es… ¡sí acepto!

Terry la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola ligeramente de la cama, pero el esfuerzo que realizó fue tan grande, que sus piernas flaquearon por un instante, tirando a ambos sobre la cama.

—Terry, ¿estás bien?—dijo Candy ante lo precipitado de la caída.

—Claro, nunca estuve mejor—la miró intensamente a los ojos, para después mirar sus labios, y sin poder resistirlo, la besó; comenzó a morderle los labios con gentileza, haciendo que un calor invadiera todo su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Terry con voz ronca.

Candy solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Terry volvió a besarla pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, eran besos expertos de un hombre experto. Los labios y la lengua de Terry exploraban su boca y Candy se percató de que estaba muy excitado, pero así como percibía su excitación también se daba cuenta de que Terry se controlaba para no apresurarla ni asustarla.

Sólo que ella sí estaba asustada. Terry alzó despacio las manos hasta los pequeños botones del vestido que Candy llevaba puesto. La mirada intensa de Terry se posó en sus senos endurecidos bajo el sostén y con un solo movimiento le desabrochó la prenda y la arrojó a un lado.

—Hermosa, tienes la piel como la seda—dijo Terry con voz ronca moviendo los dedos sobre la suave textura y después inclinó la cabeza para acariciarla con los labios.

Candy se convulsionaba de placer. Terry sintió su reacción y la acercó más. A través de su camisa, ella sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Desnuda, excepto por sus bragas, quedó envuelta en los brazos de Terry, y era el único lugar en el mundo donde quería estar.

—¿Nerviosa?—preguntó él, apartándole el cabello de la cara y lamiéndole gentilmente un punto vulnerable en su cuello.

—Si—gimió ella.

—¿De mi?

—No—susurró Candy, y era cierto; toda la situación la atemorizaba, pero no Terry.

—¿Quieres que me desnude?—preguntó Terry con suavidad.

Candy pasó saliva. Candy trató de decir que sí, pero sólo salió un gemido de su boca. Él comprendió, se quitó la camisa y Candy estudió el poderoso pecho, los hombros anchos y la textura suave de la piel bronceada. Después él se quitó los pantalones con un movimiento ágil.

Era obvio que estaba muy excitado, pero era natural. Cuando Terry la acercó a él, Candy se acurrucó contra él sin inhibiciones. Terry la besó de nuevo, mas ya no con tanta gentileza. La abrazaba fuerte, sus pieles calientes se frotaban y provocaban más calor. El aroma de él la inundó; su cuerpo duro parecía imprimirse en el de ella. Después Terry levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Casi estamos en el punto en el que no hay regreso—él le advirtió.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te alejes—susurró ella.

—Te prometo que no voy a lastimarte—le dijo con suavidad, besando sus mejillas, sus párpados que en ese instante estaban cerrados ante el temor de esta nueva experiencia, mientras sus manos se posaron en su seno, provocando un estallido de placer.

Sus corazones latían al unísono. Cuando Candy lo tocó, Terry tembló, pero ella también lo hizo cuando él la acarició con más intimidad, rozando su abdomen, la curva de su cadera, la suave piel de la parte interior de sus muslos provocando olas de placer indescriptible.

Terry acomodó su cuerpo más cerca de ella y murmuró su nombre. Después retiró los dedos para poder internarse en ella con vigor. Y, como su desnudez, aquello fue tan natural que Candy sólo experimentó una leve sensación de dulce dolor.

Relajada y receptiva, respondió de inmediato cuando él se movió contra ella. Sabía que Terry perdía el control, pero ella también; los dos caían cada vez más en un pozo muy profundo de sensaciones exquisitas. Después los movimientos de Terry se aceleraron, su cuerpo se tensó y Candy sintió que se contenía un poco más, pero eso no importaba, ya que ella comenzaba a ahogarse en esas sensaciones, y después él la siguió, susurrando su nombre con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer la intensidad de placer que lo hacía temblar sin control.

Cuando las ultimas olas de placer se desvanecieron, los dos se quedaron quietos largo tiempo. Al fin Terry se quitó de encima de ella y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla. Era una mirada llena de amor, mientras Candy le tocaba el rostro con ternura. Con gesto pensativo, Terry le acarició el cabello con los dedos, y después tiró de él con suavidad.

—Empiezo a descubrir más cosas de ti de lo que esperaba—murmuró.

—¿Qué cosas?—preguntó Candy con timidez.

Terry no respondió, sino que deslizó la mano por el cuerpo de Candy, como si la textura sedosa lo calmara.

Un rato después, Candy notó que Terry volvía a excitarse. Sentía el calor que fluía de su propio cuerpo, y la reacción de él. Cuando trató de tocarlo, él la detuvo.

—Aún no—ordenó con sensualidad—esta vez quiero hacerlo más despacio.

—¿Más despacio que la primera vez?—preguntó Candy con asombro.

—Oh si—respondió Terry—mucho más despacio y mucho mejor—sus manos se alzaron hasta el pezón endurecido.

Candy se recostó y lo miró con adoración. Sabía que este era el mejor día de su vida.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de Terry, se podía escuchar el viento soplando por los árboles del castillo, mientras Candy recostada sobre el pecho de Terry, podía escuchar su relajada respiración.

—¿Feliz?—le preguntó Terry mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Candy, enviando olas de excitación por todo su cuerpo.

—Increíblemente feliz—respondió Candy sonriendo—no puedo creer que todavía ayer pensaba que te casarías con Susana. No me has dicho qué fue lo que pasó con ella.

—Simple, nunca estuve comprometido con Susana.

—Pero…—Candy no entendía.

—No tenía idea de que ella te hubiera dicho otra cosa.

—Si no era cierto ¿Por qué no me lo aclaraste?—preguntó Candy con una risita de protesta.

—Me convenía que tú así lo creyeras—le rozó los labios con un beso—planeaba ponerte celosa.

—Y lo lograste. Aunque siempre traté de ocultar lo que sentía.

—Y yo que creí que tu único interés en mi era como mi terapeuta.

—¿Había _algo _entre tú y Susana?—Candy insistió después de un momento—te mostrabas muy comprensivo con ella.

—Tenía que hacerlo pues es muy dramática. Antes del accidente teníamos una relación que cobraba vida cuando estábamos juntos y moría al separarnos. No había profundidad en ella y los dos lo sabíamos. Después de que la rescaté en el accidente y yo quedé paralizado, Susana supuso que tenía que dedicarme el resto de su vida, lo quisiera yo o no. Se sentía culpable de que ella había resultado ilesa y yo no. Yo estaba preocupado, también su madre; pensábamos que sufriría alguna crisis. Lo único que yo podía hacer era evitar un drama, y poco a poco alejarla de mí.

—¿Por eso estabas tan molesto cuando hable con ella de tu progreso?—Candy empezaba a comprender.

—Sí—Terry sonrió y la abrazó—al fin convencí a Susana de que aceptara el trabajo que le ofrecían en nueva York. La mañana de la fiesta, llorando e histérica me informó que no lo aceptaría. Tardé mucho tiempo en calmarla y hacerle ver que no la necesitaba en el castillo, que aunque quedara confinado a una silla de ruedas, ella no debía sentir ninguna obligación conmigo—hizo una pausa y después añadió un poco burlón—¿responde esto a todas tus preguntas acerca de mí y Susana?

—Todas menos una—Candy le susurró—ya que nunca estuvieron comprometidos ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mi?

—No fue que me diera cuenta. Fue un amor a primera vista. Supe que te deseaba desde el primer momento en que te vi y eso fue hace aproximadamente seis años—Candy frunció el ceño al escuchar eso—así es mi pequeña pecosa, fue un día que visité a mi viejo amigo en su consultorio, tú ibas saliendo de él, habíamos chocado y ni siquiera dirigiste una mirada en mi dirección, eso me dejo con un remolino de sentimientos que no podía explicar, ya que yo acostumbrado a que todas las chicas me miraran, por primera vez una mujer realmente hermosa no me dirigió ni siquiera un vistazo. De ahí en adelante me dediqué a hacer que Albert te extendiera mi invitación a las obras a las que me presentaba, pero nunca apareciste en ellas. Y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al saber que, de todas las enfermeras en este planeta, Albert tenía que haberte dado mi caso a ti. Ahí fue cuando todo se aclaró para mí—Candy lo estaba escuchando atenta ante esta declaración—estabas hincada a mis pies, ajustando la silla de ruedas, con tu cabello brillando bajo el sol, y entonces me viste con atención. Lo que sentí fue como un rayo, un descubrimiento instantáneo; tú eras la mujer creada para mí, la Eva a la que siempre esperé.

Candy contuvo la respiración y puso su mirada a la altura de la de Terry; la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche le alumbraba el rostro, estaba maravillada.

—Yo pensé… estaba segura….

—Puedo imaginar lo que pensaste, y todo por la forma en que te traté—Terry dijo severo antes de continuar—tantos años persiguiéndote y cuando al fin te tenia frente a mí, estaba en una silla de ruedas y eso me hacía dudar de mi virilidad. ¡Quería poseerte, para ti era cada uno de mis pensamientos, de mis emociones! Me sentía tan celosos que por eso te acusé de coquetear con Albert, aunque en mis momentos racionales sabia sin duda alguna que no eran esas tus intenciones y mucho menos las de Albert. Me torturaba tenerte cerca de mí y saber que no te podía alcanzar. Me enfurecías con tu autosuficiencia y frialdad. Lo que empeoraba las cosas era que también sabia el fuego que había en tu interior, un fuego que tal vez reservabas para otro hombre. Te tenía en la mente en todo momento. Aún cuando dormía, no dejaba de soñar contigo—suspiró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—tú me despertaste de una de esas pesadillas.

—Yo creí que la pesadilla era por el accidente.

—Soñaba contigo; estabas parada en el sendero de acceso y un tractor que tu no habías visto estaba a punto de arrollarte. Con mis piernas inútiles no podía evitarlo. No me podía mover.

—¡Terry!—murmuró Candy, conciente de que su amor por él era tan intenso como el que Terry sentía por ella.

—Me tenias obsesionado—murmuró mientras tomaba la mano de Candy que en ese momento le acariciaba el rostro y depositó un beso en la palma—y la frustración me hacía actuar como un tirano aún a sabiendas de que nunca te agradaría.

—Estabas equivocado—le dijo Candy con voz ronca—fue de ti como tirano de quien me enamoré. Antes había visto valentía, pero tú eras más decidido. Te admiraba y amaba mucho. Además—añadió con los ojos llenos de amor—¿olvidas el interés que mostrabas en mi y la ternura que me brindaste en ciertos momentos? La noche de la fiesta…

—¡No me lo eches en cara!—al interrumpió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que todavía me siento responsable. Por mi fue que volviste a ver a Neil.

—¿Quieres decir que lo planeaste todo? –preguntaba una Candy totalmente incrédula.

—Fue muy sencillo. Yo tenía intenciones de ampliar mi producción en los Estados Unidos. Cuando la compañía de los Legan propuso enviar a un representante para afinar los detalles, tuve la sospecha de que enviarían al cuñado de Anthony. Unas cuantas preguntas me lo confirmaron. Yo estaba aterrorizado de que esta vez él te pudiera conquistar, pero al mismo tiempo confiaba en que si escuchabas hablar de Anthony y de lo feliz que fue con Elisa, descubrieras que habías idealizado tu relación con él.

—Tenias razón. Tan pronto como volví a escuchar hablar de Anthony, supe que mis recuerdos habían sido demasiado románticos.

—Yo no lo sospechaba. Pensé que todavía vivías del recuerdo de Anthony. Tenía que mostrarme cortes con Neil, aunque había algo en él que no me inspiraba confianza. Desde luego, nunca se me ocurrió que fuera capaz de algo tan espantoso como una violación. Aun cuando vi la forma en que actuaba contigo en la fiesta, pensé que eran los celos lo que me tenían paranoico. Debí seguir mis instintos e impedir que te fueras sola con él. Por eso decidid que debía ir detrás de ti.

Aunque era una noche cálida, Candy de repente se estremeció. Terry la abrazó con fuerza acercándola hacia él en un contacto íntimo; los brazos de Terry le decían que nada ni nadie la volverían a lastimar.

—Fue una noche terrible—murmuró Candy. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió—pasé toda la velada a la expectativa, pues esperaba que anunciaran tu compromiso. Cuando tu madre anunció el segundo brindis, pensé que el corazón se me destrozaría.

—Mientras que todo lo que yo deseaba era tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte hasta que no recordaras tu nombre, y mucho menos el de tu ex prometido.

El ladrido de Nikki se escuchó en ese momento. Pero la magia entre ellos era tan poderosa que no lo notaron. Candy unió las manos detrás del cuello de Terry; el anillo de compromiso con un brillante solitario que él le puso horas antes, atrapaba la luz de la lámpara.

Terry la besó apasionado; el cuerpo de Candy se arqueó contra el de Terry, pues un deseo dulce le recorría todas las fibras de su ser. Cuando al fin se separaron, ella supo por el brillo en los ojos de Terry, que los dos pensaban lo mismo.

El color le cubrió el rostro al recordar aquella tarde en esa habitación. Terry había alternado la ternura con el ardor, hasta que el éxtasis se convirtió en un placer fiero.

—Creo que es hora de dormir—dijo Candy con voz ronca, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Quieres decir que estas cansada?—dijo Terry con un ligero toque de travesura en su voz—espero que no, pues no te permitiré dormir durante un buen rato.

Candy sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. La mente le dio vueltas un instante al pensar en el futuro que le esperaba, en todo lo que compartiría con Terry, y después regresó al presente, a una noche gloriosa de amor y pasión, a la que seguirían muchas semejantes.

**_fin_**


End file.
